La brume
by Lord Jude
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Le monde sorcier est sous le choc. Quelques années plus tard, IL surgit du passé et bouleverse le quotidien de ses anciennes connaissances. - Un peu compliqué de résumer... disons que c'est un drarry qui prendra du temps ! -
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois c'est un drarry, donc relation entre hommes (si cela vous dérange, merci de passer votre chemin). Il n'y aura pas de lemon (enfin pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu) mais le langage parfois un peu vulgaire justifie le rating. **

**Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages. **

**Je publie le prologue et peut-être le premier chapitre rapidement et ensuite je devrais me tenir à un chapitre par semaine (du moins je l'espère).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Poudlard - Juin 1997**

Un hurlement strident retentissait, Hermione était à genoux dans la cour. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que seul son cri venait briser le silence de cathédrale qui s'était installé. Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. A quelques mètres d'Hermione, deux corps étaient allongés sur le sol. Voldemort et Harry Potter. Deux sorciers qui devaient en découdre. Deux sorciers qui ne pouvaient vivre tant que l'autre survit. Mais personne n'avait dit qu'ils devaient tous les deux mourir. Personne n'osait faire un pas, un bruit, murmurer une parole. Seule Hermione ne pouvait retenir sa douleur.

Albus Dumbledore était abasourdi, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas prévu cet évènement.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il était parti avec Harry chercher un Horcruxe, le médaillon, il était sur de le trouver dans la caverne. C'était presque le dernier. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry soit le seul à détruire ces immondes créations et avait mis Severus Rogue dans la confidence. Severus avait réussi à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle quand il avait mis l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus avait détruit la bague avec l'aide de Severus. Il savait aussi que Severus avait empoisonné Nagini en lui faisant avaler du venin de Basilic. Ils avaient détruit l'avant dernier ce soir, le médaillon de Serpentard.

Dumbledore n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'il était un horcruxe et qu'il devait mourir, maintenant son âme devait se retrouver entre deux mondes, et il n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Il devait errer en cherchant son chemin. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite.

Quand ils avaient détruit l'avant dernier horcruxe, Voldemort avait du le sentir et s'était précipité vers Poudlard. Albus avait toujours soupçonné que le dernier y était mais n'avait jamais pu le trouver, même avec l'aide des professeurs en qui il avait confiance.

Ils revenaient de la grotte avec Harry, lui-même était trop faible. Quand Voldemort les avaient vu, il avait foncé sur eux et Harry avait établi un dôme autour d'eux.

Et lui, Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire, il savait que ce n'était pas à lui, puissant sorcier, de battre l'infâme lord noir mais à un garçon de seize ans. Un garçon qui voulait venger sa famille, un garçon qui voulait que le monde sorcier vive en paix et que plus personne ne meurt. La mort de Sirius l'avait trop accablé et l'avait profondément changé.

Dumbledore n'avait pu que rester sur le côté, à regarder le combat. Il fut bref. Les rayons vert et rouge des deux baguettes au coeur jumeau s'étaient entrechoqués. Ils avaient attirés leur sorcier l'un vers l'autre et une explosion avait eu lieu.

C'était ce bruit qui avait attiré quelques élèves dehors. Quelques élèves dont Hermione Granger. L'explosion les avait tous aveuglés et quand la lumière faiblit, ils virent tous que le pire et le meilleur était arrivé. Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Harry James Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, gisait à ses côtés.

Albus pensait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'avait pas détruit le dernier horcruxe.  
Quand le cri d'Hermione se tut, il entendit un tintement. Draco Lucius Malfoy, si pâle qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme, avait lâché ce qui semblait être une tiare, fendue en deux, un aigle brisé.

Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Alors comme ça Severus avait réussi à faire changer de camps son protégé. Et un autre adolescent de seize ans avait trouvé ce qu'eux n'avait pas pu. Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre son projet à execution. Il avait à la place détruit le dernier lien qui maintenait Voldemort à la vie.

Du coin de l'oeil, Albus vit une tête rousse s'approcher d'Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras. Il vit Draco tomber à genoux, comme Hermione un peu plus tôt. Il vit la main de Severus le relever et serrer fort son épaule. Il vit la crispation de la machoire de Rogue, d'un homme qui venait de voir le fils de celle qu'il aimait mourir.

Albus s'avança, toujours dans un silence de plomb. Il invoqua un dôme autour de Voldemort, qui devint si opaque qu'il était impossible de deviner ce qui s'y cachait. Puis il prit dans ses bras Harry Potter et le porta jusqu'à la grille du chateau. Personne ne pensa même à les arrêter. Personne ne pouvait se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait leur directeur et leur ami.

Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter avaient disparu et personne ne put jamais les retrouver.

**Septembre 1997**

Les vacances n'avaient jamais paru aussi tristes. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas de corps à enterrer. Ils avaient érigé une pierre tombale dans le cimetière de Godic's Hollow, juste à côté de celles de ses parents.

_"Ci-gît Harry Potter, Héros du Monde Sorcier et Ami Dévoué, 31 Juillet 1981 - 7 Juin 1997"_

Le monde sorcier en général était plutôt heureux, le mage noir était tombé. Les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis ou avaient été capturés. Oui la plupart était heureux mais pour une poignée, le prix à payer était trop élevé.

Les Weasley étaient dévastés, ils avaient perdu un membre de leur famille, d'adoption certes mais tout de même. Hermione avait préféré partir avec ses parents en vacances, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa douleur. Elle n'y parvint pas.

Severus Rogue et Minerva Mc Gonnagal avaient passé l'été à chercher Albus Dumbledore, sans succès.

Draco Malfoy était aussi triste que les Weasley, si ce n'est plus. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas sa peine. Ils étaient eux soulagés que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit mort. Ils pouvaient reprendre leur vie d'aristocrate avec leurs réceptions, le financement de diverses recherches et la redécoration continuelle de leur manoir.

Ils ne savaient pas que Draco avait été convertit à la cause de l'Ordre du Phoenix, que son parrain lui avait montré toutes les horreurs des mangemorts et le combat des membres de l'Ordre. Ce que Severus ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que c'est le regard vert émeraude d'Harry Potter qui avait fait basculer Draco du bon côté et non ses discours.

Draco se remémorait sans cesse ce souvenir. Il pleurait dans les toilettes quand Harry était apparu derrière lui, il avait vu son reflet dans le miroir. A ce moment toute sa colère s'était canalisée sur lui, ce Survivant qui n'avait pas de choix à faire, qui n'était pas déchiré entre la menace contre ses parents et l'impression de ne pas faire les bons choix. Il avait voulu se retourner et lui lancer un sort mais Harry avait été plus rapide. Il s'était approché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur les siennes crispées sur le rebord du lavabo.

Il l'avait regardé à travers le reflet du miroir, ses yeux brillaient, pleins de force et conviction. Il lui avait dit "Bats-toi". Il était resté à le transpercer du regard et Draco n'avait pu que hocher la tête de haut en bas.

Depuis ce jour, il avait compris. Severus avait été son repaire et il était parti. Albus avait été un symbole et il avait disparu. Harry avait été sa raison de se battre et il était mort.

**Poudlard - 1er trimestre 1997**

Ron Weasley ne se reconnaissait plus, il se plongeait dans les études, il lui fallait obtenir les meilleurs résultats pour devenir Auror. Il voulait traquer et arrêter les mangemorts encore en fuite. Il voulait venger son meilleur ami.

Hermione ne le contredisait et se plongeait elle aussi comme à son habitude dans les livres. Ils étaient toujours amis, ils partageaient toujours tout mais ils avaient le coeur brisé. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'un ami, ils avaient perdu un frère.

Tous les deux plongés dans leurs études, ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir.

Un soir, il ne restait qu'Hermione près du feu dans la salle commune. Elle entendit un "crac" qui la fit sursauter.

- Dobby

- Hermione Granger, bonjour.

Le petit elfe avec les yeux rougis et le nez coulant, il ne portait qu'une paire de chaussettes grisâtres et trainait des pieds.

- Tu, tu vas bien Dobby ?

- Non Mademoiselle, tout le monde pleure Harry Potter Monsieur. Il nous manque à tous.

Hermione resta silencieuse le temps que Dobby range la salle commune à grand renfort de reniflements.

Le lendemain, elle ne plongea pas son nez dans ses bouquins mais regarda autour d'elle. Ginny n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ses joues étaient creuses et de grosses cernes violettes ne quittaient plus son visage. Dean ne dessinait plus, Seamus ne faisait plus rien exploser. Neville s'était replié sur lui-même. Lavande et Parvati ne rapportaient plus aucuns potins.

Au fil de la journée, elle se rendit compte que McGonnagal avait le chignon défait, Flitwick avait perdu de son enthousiasme et Rogue ne critiquait plus les Gryffondors, il lui avait même attribué cinq points pour une bonne réponse.

Même Draco Malfoy, pensa-t-elle, était plus pâle que la mort.

Elle prit alors une initiative, une qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru. Elle se rendit à la volière et envoya un message.

Le lendemain matin, McGonnagal la convoquait dans son bureau. Bien qu'elle soit directrice, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le bureau de Dumbledore, il était parti mais il n'était pas mort. En laissant son bureau tel quel, tout le monde espérait qu'il réapparaîtrait un jour.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne devinerez jamais quelle lettre j'ai reçue hier soir.

Sur le silence d'Hermione, Minerva ajouta :

- Ou bien si, vous savez parfaitement quel était le contenu de la lettre que j'ai reçue.

- Non professeur, je me doute de l'expéditeur mais je n'ai aucune connaissance du contenu.

Le regard d'Hermione s'était rallumé, celui de McGonnagal aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre plus la jeune fille. D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne idée. La meilleure peut-être. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais voulu que son sacrifice les mette tous dans un état semi comatique et qu'ils ne vivent plus. Il aurait voulu que tous profitent des moindres instants de la vie et de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

- Ils arriveront la semaine prochaine. Ils reprendront les cours dans votre année. J'espère que votre idée fonctionnera Hermione.

- Merci professeur.

**Été 1998**

L'année se terminait dans la bonne humeur. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry les avait quitté mais ils avaient repris goût à la vie. Certes, ils souffraient toujours de la perte de leur ami mais ils savaient aussi que se morfondre ne servait à rien. Et qu'Harry n'en serait pas content.

Ron avait obtenu des Optimal en Défense contre les forces du Mal et en Sortilèges, dans toutes les autres matières il avait eu des Efforts Exceptionnels. Hermione n'avait obtenu que des Optimal sauf en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait eu un E. Ron avait donc intégré l'école des Aurors et Hermione commençait son apprentissage auprès d'Ollivander. Elle s'était rendu compte que les baguettes avaient une grande importance et comme Ollivander se faisait vieux, elle souhaitait prendre la relève.

Ginny entamait sa dernière année en laissant partir son petit ami, Neville, vers des études de botanique.

Fred et Georges Weasley, qui étaient revenu à Poudlard à la demande d'Hermione, avaient rendus les gens heureux, avaient même obtenus trois ASPIC chacun. Ils retournaient à présent dans leur magasin du Chemin de Traverse avec l'impression d'une mission bien accomplie. Harry voulait qu'ils rendent le sourire aux gens et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Au nord du Royaume-Uni, un sorcier n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort d'Harry Potter. Il cherchait et cherchait encore. Il finit par se dire qu'une seule chose pouvait sauver l'âme d'Harry Potter. Il le savait depuis le début. Au fond, Albus Dumbledore se traita de lâche, s'il avait agit dès le début les choses auraient plus simples. Maintenant, cela allait prendre du temps, il ne savait pas combien mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

Il rangea toutes ses affaires, il monta dans la petite chambre du cottage. Il s'assis sur un large fauteuil rouge sang devant le lit sur lequel était étendu le corps d'un adolescent qui n'avait pas fêté ses deux derniers anniversaires. La main d'Albus tremblait, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il avait peur de se tromper. Il but le contenu de la coupe d'un trait. Son corps s'affaissa, son bras retomba sur le fauteuil et sa main laissa tomber la coupe d'argent qui roula sous le lit.

Ce soir Albus Dumbledore ne faisait plus parti de ce monde, dans le simple espoir qu'il pourrait ramener le plus merveilleux des garçons qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le prologue, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? **

**LordJud**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Après le prologue qui était un peu court, voici le premier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Londres - 11 Avril 2002**

Il était 6h30 du matin. Le sort de réveil qu'Hermione avait mis au point se déclencha lentement. Une faible lueur d'abord, puis une lumière de plus en plus forte éclairait la pièce, découvrant les meubles, atteignant le pied du lit, inondant le plancher, chassant les ombres des étagères.

Hermione tourna la tête vers les cheveux roux que la lumière dévoilait. Elle sortit du lit silencieusement. Son mari était rentré tard la veille et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller trop tôt.

Elle descendit les marches de leur maison de ville. Elle prit sa douche dans la salle du bain du rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Sa douche terminée, elle fut contente de pouvoir s'habiller sans enfiler quatre pulls. L'hiver avait été rude et le mois d'avril apportait des rayons de soleil plus que bienvenus.

Elle passa par la cuisine pour lancer quelques sorts informulés pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec les années elle était devenu experte en sortilèges informulés, elle arrivait même à faire de la magie sans baguette mais c'était épuisant.

Il était sept heures et elle savait que son fils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Son fils était aussi brun qu'elle, les cheveux en bataille et deux grands yeux bleus clairs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il ressemblait un peu à Harry malgré tout. Il était déjà réveillé et attendait patiemment dans son lit en jouant avec ses peluches. Il était tellement sage que tout le monde disait qu'il avait le caractère de sa mère et heureusement.

Hermione passa les vingt minutes suivantes à l'habiller et finit par descendre dans la cuisine.

Elle installa son fils, Eliott, dans sa chaise haute et lui prépara des tartines de brioche et une compote. Elle remplit son verre incassable et impossible à renverser de jus de fruit et finit de préparer le reste du petit déjeuner.

Elle s'était à peine assise devant son thé qu'elle entendit son mari descendre les escaliers.  
Il l'embrassa, embrassa son fils et s'assit à la table à côté d'elle.  
Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas même après plusieurs années passées avec lui. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensembles mais ils s'aimaient toujours passionnément. Ils avaient eu un enfant assez tôt mais créer une famille était quelque chose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Vers 8h du matin, Hermione dut se rendre à son travail.

- Je te laisse déposer Eliott chez la nounou ?

- Oui bien sur, on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?

- Non je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, je dois voir Ginny, elle veut m'annoncer quelque chose.

- Oh oh, tu me raconteras, fit le rouquin avec un clin d'oeil.

- Seulement si elle me l'autorise, et elle tira la langue dans le dos d'Eliott.

Hermione sortit sur le pas de sa porte, leur maison était incartable. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas tous en prison et ils restaient des cibles. Elle fit quelques pas et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ils vivaient dans un quartier sorcier paisible, des petites maisons alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Des petits jardins séparaient les portes d'entrées de la rue. Ils n'allaient jamais dans ce jardin, ils en avaient un plus grand à l'arrière. D'ailleurs, il faudrait tailler les haies. Quand Hermione les regarda elle crut voir une ombre derrière mais celle-ci disparut si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle l'avait vraiment vu. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait tout de même en parler à Ron.

Elle transplana ensuite directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se rendit dans la boutique de baguettes magiques. Elle avait été renommée Ollivander & Granger's. Ollivander n'y travaillait plus mais parfois quand il manquait une connaissance à Hermione elle le solicitait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une journée très chargée. Elle travaillait sur de nouvelles baguettes actuellement. Elle devait préparer l'achat massif de nouvelles baguettes pendant l'été.

Elle appréciait ce travail, elle pouvait se plonger dans des livres, mettre en place des sorts complexes et voyageait pour trouver la matière première.

Son mari ne travaillait pas loin et leur nounou habitait derrière Gringotts. Si on regardait bien, sa vie était parfaite. Un mari aimant, un enfant adorable, des amis, une belle-famille parfaite, un travail qui lui plaisait, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle ressentait pourtant toujours ce manque en elle. Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans qu'Harry avait disparu et elle n'arrivait pas complètement à s'en remettre.

Quand au milieu de la matinée, elle entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte, elle se dit que ça lui changerait les idées. Elle vit un homme grand, mince et blond entrer dans sa boutique, Draco Malfoy. Bizarrement Draco n'avait jamais réussi à se remettre de la mort d'Harry, elle le savait par Ron. Il avait croisé le Serpentard dans des bars et avaient pris des cuites ensembles. L'alcool avait tendance à rapprocher les hommes brisés apparemment. Il avait fini par avouer à Ron que la mort d'Harry l'avait beaucoup perturbé, il le croyait invincible et cela l'avait renvoyé à sa propre vulnérabilité. Il avait voulu arrêter d'être un héros.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait appris qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans la mort de Voldemort et il était presque considéré comme un héros aujourd'hui, presque et c'était bien le problème. Il était resté célibataire, ce qui pour beaucoup était source de ragots. Pourquoi un homme de sang pur, héritier d'une grande fortune, beau comme un dieu et héros du monde sorcier ne trouvait-il pas chaussure à son pied ?

- Bonjour,

- Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Mal.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, normalement Draco ne répondait pas à ce genre de question, ou bien il marmonnait une banalité.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Elle avait décidé de passer outre son air renfrogné et son regard orageux. Par contre elle ne demanderait pas ce qui n'allait pas, persuadée qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- Devine Granger? Je te donne un indice : tu fabriques des baguettes.

- Dis Draco, je ne t'ai rien fait moi, alors ta sale humeur tu la passes sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je la passe sur qui je veux et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des amis intimes.

- Certes mais les gens civilisés s'appellent par leur prénom…

- Les Gryffondors stupides qui font trop confiance aux gens font ça.

- Il te faut une nouvelle baguette ? coupa Hermione afin de ne pas poursuivre la dispute.

Ce n'était pas une question, il était dans sa boutique et ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Wouah Granger, tu mérites ta réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout alors.

- Cesses tes sarcasmes, Malfoy, ou je te refiles une baguette bas de gamme.

- Tu ne fabriques pas de baguettes bas de gamme.

Et il avait raison, Hermione Granger était devenue rapidement très réputée dans toute l'Europe comme une des meilleures fabricantes de baguettes magiques.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à la tienne ?

- Cassée.

- Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir tester de nouvelles baguettes, de plus tu en avais une fabriquée par Ollivander et je répertorie ce qui leur arrivent.

Draco qui avait profité de leur conversation pour faire le tour des rayonnages se retourna vers elle. La boutique d'Hermione était plus grande et mieux tenue que celle d'Ollivander. Tout était propre, les vitres laissaient entrer les rayons de soleil et les étagères étaient peintes de couleurs claires. De plus, toutes les boites n'étaient pas de la même couleur et elles semblaient soigneusement classées.

L'ensemble était très esthétique.

- On m'a agressé hier soir, ils ont cassé ma baguette et m'ont frappé, à la moldue.

Ces trois derniers mots étaient crachés avec mépris.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, elle était surprise et Draco ne semblait pas avoir de marques. Elle vit se dessiner un rictus sur ses lèvres. Il avait remarqué qu'elle le dévisageait.

- Je suis passé par Ste-Mangouste avant de venir ici. Figure toi que je considère ma santé plus importante que ma baguette.

- Bien sûr oui. Et tu vas bien ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Je vais bien oui, je suis juste énervé.

Hermione cacha sa surprise, décidément ce matin, Draco Malfoy passait son temps à la surprendre. Elle fouillait dans les étagères et dû parler un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre.

- Tu as parlé à la police magique ?

- Non.

Elle revenait les bras chargés de plusieurs boites de différentes longueurs.

- Tu devrais.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Tu ne peux pas faire la loi tout seul.

- Apparemment certains ne se gênent pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Pour certains, Malfoy est synonyme de mangemort.

- Mais...

- Oui Granger, réveille toi, ce n'est pas parce que le Lord est mort que tout va bien. Il existera toujours des gens pour se croire supérieurs, et ce ne sont pas toujours les sangs purs…

- Je le sais bien. Tiens teste celle-ci.

Elle lui tendait une baguette de bois clair, un peu plus longue que sa précédente en aubépine. Il l'agita mais rien ne se passa. Hermione lui en tendit une seconde, rien non plus, une troisième, rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait donné à Draco des baguettes avec un coeur en crin de licorne. Normalement les personnes étaient sensibles au même coeur de baguette que dans leur enfance. Évidemment, Draco Malfoy était différent. Elle laissa ses boites en plan sur le comptoir et alla dans sa réserve. Elle ne fabriquait pas beaucoup de baguette en bois d'aubépine parce qu'elles n'étaient pas très stables et très dangereuses manipulées par un sorcier puissant.

Elle revint avec deux baguettes et les tendit à Draco, rien non plus.

- Tu as perdu ton talent, Granger ?

Le ton était sarcastique mais elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience et surtout qu'il avait peur de ne pas trouver de baguette avec laquelle s'accorder.

- Ta baguette t'obéissait toujours aussi bien ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Son ton était acide et son regard se fit ombrageux.

- Arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois que je te pose une question…

- Mes grands quoi ?

- C'est une expression moldue… soupira Hermione. J'ai besoin de te connaître pour déterminer quelle baguette te donner. Avec les enfants c'est plus facile, leur magie crépite autour d'eux. Toi tu intériorises tout et il m'est impossible de savoir quel genre de sorcier tu es aujourd'hui.

Draco se permit un sourire, un vrai. Il était beau quand il souriait, se dit Hermione.

- J'ai changé depuis Poudlard.

- Je sais…

- Tu sais ? Il m'avait semblé que tu ne savais pas grand chose pourtant…

- Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça finalement, répondit Hermione sèchement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Mais je te préviens si quoique ce soit sort d'ici, je saurais que c'est toi.

Hermione ne répondit même pas à la pseudo menace, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Ta baguette, elle était toujours aussi efficace.

- Non. Elle était moins stable et moins puissante.

- Oui le crin de licorne devait être mort et l'aubépine ne te correspond plus.

- Si tu le dis…

- Laisse moi voir,

- Voir quoi ?

- Ta magie… Relâches-la ! Ajouta Hermione quand elle vit le haussement de sourcil du blond.

Ce fut bref mais cela suffit. Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de sa boutique. Elle resta quelques minutes devant une colonne de boites bleues nuit. Elle passait ses doigts sur le rebord des boites, les yeux fermés. Draco l'avait suivi et la regardait, adossé à une étagère. Il se demandait si Harry n'était pas mort, est-ce qu'ils seraient devenus amis ?

Il avait joué son rôle dans la fin de Voldemort, il le savait, il avait gagné sa place dans le cercle très fermé des héros de guerre. Certes une guerre brève et moins meurtrière que prévue mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Mais Harry était mort et Dumbledore était parti, alors chacun avait repris sa place et au fond les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé. Ils étaient plus aimables les uns avec les autres, ils discutaient lors des évènements organisés par le ministère mais rien de plus. Il y avait certes ces quelques soirées à boire avec Ron mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit de l'amitié.

Hermione avait finalement attrapé une boite, tout en haut. Draco n'eut même pas besoin de l'ouvrir, la boite entre les mains, il savait que c'était sa baguette dedans. Il l'ouvrit et prit en main le long bout de bois. La baguette était blanche, longue de 29cm et elle était parfaite. Il fit un geste du poignet et une volée d'étincelles argentées sorties du bout de la baguette. Les étincelles s'élancèrent dans la boutique, en firent le tour et revinrent vers Draco pour tomber en pluie autour de lui.

- C'est du tremble… il avait parlé bas, il était surpris. Le tremble était un bois très réputé, il était déjà très beau et était parfait pour les duels. Mais il savait aussi que c'était une baguette de héros, un bois pour les gens qui voulaient établir l'ordre et faire le bien.

- Tu as vraiment changé finalement. Hermione n'avait pas parlé plus fort que lui. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de la brune. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Elle semblait tout d'un coup le considérer d'un oeil nouveau, comme s'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il était toujours arrogant, imbu de lui-même, solitaire et méprisant.

- Et le coeur ?

- Crinière de Sphinx et Sang de Dragon

- Tu me surprends Granger.

- Cette baguette est unique, Draco…

Il ne broncha pas à l'utilisation de son prénom trop absorbé par sa nouvelle baguette.

- C'est ma première création, après ma formation je veux dire.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je pensais quand j'ai fait cette baguette.

- Harry Potter.

Il avait compris tout de suite. Le bois de tremble était pour les héros, le sang de dragon pour la puissance, la crinière de Sphinx pour l'intelligence, car quoi qu'on puisse dire, Harry Potter n'était pas stupide. Et c'est lui qui se retrouvait avec cette baguette entre les mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas ces qualités.

- La baguette choisit son sorcier et elle ne se trompe jamais.

C'est comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées et voir ses doutes, elle ne le disait pas tel quel mais elle le rassurait. Elle croyait en lui, étrange.

- Combien je te dois ?

- 21 gallions.

- Les prix ont augmenté…

- Une baguette en tremble avec deux coeurs c'est plus cher.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, ce n'était qu'un commentaire… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se justifiait et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Il paya et sortit sans même un au revoir. Hermione n'en prit pas ombrage, il était assez taciturne comme garçon. Elle rangea les baguettes sorties tout en réfléchissant à cette étrange coïncidence. Elle n'avait jamais fabriqué d'autres baguettes en pensant à quelqu'un. Ollivander lui avait dit que c'était stupide et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre deux coeurs, cela pouvait rendre la baguette instable. Pourtant Hermione l'avait refait mais avec des éléments plus proches et plus complémentaires. Elle aimait les baguettes avec des crins de licorne et des cheveux de fée, elles faisaient de la magie magnifique.

**Au nord du Royaume-Uni, moment indéterminé**

Le corps du vieil homme gisait toujours dans le fauteuil à côté du lit dans lequel Harry Potter reposait. Son visage n'avait pas changé, il conservait les mêmes traits et rien ne venait altérer son corps.  
Harry errait dans un endroit blanc, il ne savait pas comment le nommer. Il s'était retrouvé ici sans savoir exactement comment. Il pensait bien avoir tué Voldemort et il voyait une sorte d'affreux bébé recroquevillé et sanglant. Les petits cris pitoyables que faisait la créature le répugnèrent. Il s'éloigna au plus vite. Une robe était apparue quand il l'avait voulu pour recouvrir sa nudité. Il se demandait si c'était cela la mort. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il y avait après la vie mais il pensait au moins pouvoir retrouver sa famille, ses parents, Sirius. Il marcha lentement vers nulle part. De toute façon, il était nulle part partout où il allait. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il était ici. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être mort mais de toute évidence il n'était plus en vie.

Au bout d'un certain temps il commença à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil mais il s'ennuyait. Il se demanda s'il pouvait créer des choses comme sa robe rien qu'en y pensant. Il fit apparaitre et un vif d'or et joua à l'attraper pendant un certain temps. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Une année ? Plus ?

Il finit par revenir sur le sol, du moins pensait-il que c'était le sol. Oui de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose que le sol puisqu'il était debout dessus et que c'était plutôt solide.

- A… i …

Il tendit l'oreille, il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que l'affreux bébé ait grandi et soit guéri et qu'il le cherche ? Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. L'affreuse créature ne devait pas le trouver. Il ne voulait pas la revoir. Il se mit à marcher dans une direction, il ne savait pas laquelle, il ne savait pas si cela l'éloignait ou le rapprochait du son mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

- Ha… i …

Encore, il avait encore entendu le bruit, mais il n'était ni plus près, ni plus loin qu'avant. Se pourrait-il que là où il était l'espace ne se mesurait pas en mètres ? Il réfléchit et se dit qu'il faudrait demander à Hermione. Puis la seconde suivante, il se demanda qui était Hermione. Il dut faire un effort colossal pour visualiser une jeune fille, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux chocolats et l'air concentré. Oui bien sûr, Hermione, il la connaissait, c'était sa soeur. Et pourtant non.

- Harry !

Cette fois il entendit distinctement l'appel. Parce que oui, c'était un appel. Et apparemment Harry c'était lui. Harry. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il le prononça à voix haute et le son lui parut étrange. Pourtant c'était son prénom. Il était Harry et Hermione était sa soeur, ou peut-être pas, mais elle était quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

- Harry !

Il tourna sur lui-même et finit par distinguer au loin une silhouette. Sombre, petite, mouvante, elle disparaissait et réapparaissait. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Il en était sur, la voix était masculine. Mais il ne connaissait personne d'autre. Ou alors il ne souvenait pas. Il finit par s'asseoir par terre et attendit. La silhouette approchait et il entendait de mieux en mieux. Il restait silencieux pour sa part. Il était méfiant. Vigilance constante. Ces mots flottèrent dans son esprit mais il ne put les associer à personne. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de rapprochement. Il avait gardé à la main son balai et finit par se demander pourquoi il tenait cette chose.

- Harry !

La voix était beaucoup plus proche, Harry se remit debout. Il voyait un vieil homme avec une barbe longue et une robe violette. Il fut soudain rassuré, il sut à cet instant que tout était réglé même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il était persuadé que cet homme était bon et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Par contre, il ne savait pas qui il était. Il aurait du le savoir, c'était quelque part enfoui en lui.

- Harry, mon garçon, enfin je te trouve.

L'homme était à quelques pas de lui. Harry ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Apparemment, il le connaissait bien, c'était peut-être son grand-père. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant que cet homme n'était pas de sa famille.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? La voix d'Harry était rauque, après tout il n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot depuis qu'il était là et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cela durait.

- Je… Harry ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Non. Dites-moi qui vous êtes. Et quel est cet endroit ?

- Je peux te dire qui je suis mais je ne peux répondre à ta seconde question. Je peux du moins essayer.

Harry attendait qu'il continue, il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions et continuait de le regarder par dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune. Ses yeux étaient bleus et perçants. Il avait l'impression que le vieil homme en savait plus sur lui que lui-même.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

Ce nom évoqua quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Harry, quelque chose de puissant, quelqu'un en qui il avait totalement confiance et qu'il admirait. Rassuré, Harry attendit la suite.

- Et je dirais qu'ici, nous sommes dans le nulle part.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Peut-être que non.

Harry commençait à s'impatienter, il n'était pas clair ce vieux.

- Et que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher voyons. Ta vie n'est pas terminée.

- Ma vie ?

- Oui Harry. Tu l'as vaincu mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Tout est arrivé trop tôt et je n'étais pas là pour t'accueillir.

- Pour m'accueillir ? Ici ?

- Oui.

- Vous saviez que j'allais venir ici mais vous pensez que nous sommes nulle part. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne le savais pas mais j'avais une intuition. Mes intuitions sont souvent bonnes. J'ai trop tardé à venir te chercher. Je cherchais d'autres solutions. Je suis peut-être un sorcier intelligent mais je suis également trop imbu de ma personne. Je savais depuis le début ce qu'il fallait faire mais j'ai repoussé l'échéance. J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé.

- Un sorcier…

Oui Harry savait qu'il était un sorcier. Il sentait la magie en lui, elle pulsait sur un rythme différent de celui de son sang.

- Qui ai-je vaincu ? Mais Harry connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, le bébé sanglant, il avait vaincu la créature, l'être le plus malfaisant que la terre ait porté.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le vieil homme sourit et ne répondit pas.

- Comment j'y retourne ? Puisque j'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous êtes là ? Devons-nous faire le chemin inverse que vous venez de faire ?

- Non Harry. Pour y retourner tu n'as pas besoin de marcher, tu peux le faire si tu penses que cela t'aidera. Tu dois souhaiter revenir.

- Souhaiter… Et vous ?

- Je ne reviens pas avec toi Harry. Je n'avais qu'une seule âme à sacrifier.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Hermione t'expliquera tout. Elle aura compris. J'ai bien peur que nous manquions de temps mon garçon.

- Vous pouvez dire combien de temps il est passé ?

- Non et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Quand tu y retourneras, je sais qu'au moins une année ce sera écoulée, tu es parti en juin 1997, mais ce sera certainement plus.

- Tant que cela ?

Harry était abasourdi, il savait que cela faisait beaucoup. Son cerveau semblait avoir oublié les noms, les souvenirs mais pas ce genre de choses plus concrètes.

- Oui, je suis désolé Harry. Quand tu seras de retour, tu verras mon corps à côté de ton lit. Ne t'en soucie pas. Descend à la cuisine, tu y trouveras de quoi te nourrir et un sac à dos avec tes effets personnels et des vêtements. Toutefois, attend un jour et une nuit avant de partir. Ton corps subira des changements, tous les changements qu'il aurait du subir pendant ces années. Et cela peut être… douloureux.

- Ah…

Super, donc il devait apparemment revenir à la vie mais il allait souffrir. Bizarrement cela ne le tentait pas trop. Il jeta un regard au vieil homme et le trouva plus pâle qu'avant. Pas seulement son visage mais aussi son corps, sa robe, sa barbe.

- Tu as compris Harry. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus d'éléments. Recherche d'abord tes amis, ne te montre à personne d'autre. Tu as compris Harry, personne d'autre ?

- Oui.

Il sentait qu'il s'éloignait, il voyait Albus Dumbledore devenir de plus en plus transparent puis tout redevint blanc. Il se redressa dans son lit d'un coup. Le souffle court, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait tout son corps et son coeur battait la chamade.

Il était assis dans un lit un peu dur. A côté de lui, un fauteuil dans lequel reposait un corps, celui de l'homme qu'il avait vu. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Son esprit était encore embrumé. Il tenta de remettre en place ses pensées. Il devait descendre, manger, il allait souffrir, il devait trouver ses amis et personne d'autre. Ses amis. Il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et descendit les marches en se tenant fermement à la rambarde. Ses jambes étaient plus que faibles. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il était possible qu'il soit capable de marcher s'il était resté dans ce lit plusieurs années.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit un repas protégé magiquement des effets du temps. Le sort devait être puissant car il semblait même encore chaud. Harry le dévora en quelques minutes. Il était affamé et cela ne suffit pas à calmer sa faim. Il fouilla les placards et trouva des aliments non périssables. Il mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main quand soudain il fut pris d'un sursaut. Il se plia en deux, la douleur le foudroyait de haut en bas. Elle naviguait dans son corps en passant par toutes les parties, tous ses membres, ses organes, son cerveau, son visage. Il ne savait pas combien cela avait duré mais il était à genoux, haletant, dans la cuisine. Il espérait de tout coeur que cela n'allait pas durer une journée et une nuit. Il ne tiendrait pas. La douleur avait au moins coupé son appétit. Il attrapa le sac à dos et le vida sur la table. Il y avait des vêtements, il mit une paire de jean, un tee-shirt et un sweet de côté. Il aurait besoin de se doucher et de se changer. Il sortit une cape dont le tissu paraissait aussi fluide que de l'eau entre ses doigts. Sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle serait très pratique. Il y avait aussi sa baguette magique, un vif d'or, un tesson de miroir brisé et un album photos. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa vie ne devait pas être très remplie si c'était là ses seules possessions. Il s'assit dans le canapé de la pièce qui faisait office de salon en plus de cuisine et feuilleta l'album.

Il lui semblait que c'était ses parents, sa famille. A la fin il y avait une dernière photo, plus récente, coincé dans le rabat de la couverture. Il vit trois adolescents, deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un roux et une jeune fille. C'était Hermione. Il était le brun et le roux était son meilleur ami. C'était donc ces personnes là qu'il devait retrouver. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ne connaissait leur nom. Il rangeait tout juste la photo quand une autre de ses crises le prit. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé et mordit dans son poing pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Cette fois c'était différent, c'était comme si ses os fondaient, que ses muscles prenaient feu et que sa peau se recouvrait de cloques douloureuses. Il était encore une fois en sueur et son souffle était court.

Il murmura tous les gros mots dont il se souvenait. Il n'avait pas la force de les crier. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisé. Bizarrement avoir passé quelques années dans un lit inconscient ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la fatigue. La douleur l'avait épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla, il vit qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Il savait qu'il était en plein campagne, il n'avait vu que des champs par la fenêtre quand il faisait jour. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais fut coupé dans son élan par une nouvelle douleur. Il tomba encore à genoux mais cette fois il eut moins mal. Il avait la sensation d'être transpercé par de nombreuses petites aiguilles, la douleur était vive mais s'estompait rapidement. Il se releva et finit par arriver dans la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant. Il enleva ses vêtements un à un, les regardant tomber comme s'ils appartenaient à un monde qui n'existe plus. Ce qui, au fond, était vrai. Une fois entièrement nu, il se regarda dans le miroir. Son corps avait changé, il n'en voyait que le haut au dessus du lavabo mais son torse était différent. Il n'était pas très musclé mais ses épaules étaient plus large qu'avant. Là où avant il était imberbe, il y avait désormais une vingtaine de poils brun. C'était ridicule pensa-t-il. C'était aussi le dernier de ses soucis. Son visage avait aussi changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vert mais sa mâchoire était plus large, ses joues plus creuses, il ressemblait davantage à un homme qu'à un adolescent. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il devait d'un coup s'habituer à son nouveau visage. Par contre ses lunettes et ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas changé.

Il ouvrit le robinet, bien sûr l'eau était glacée. Il eut beau attendre elle ne se réchauffa pas. Il récupéra sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissé dans le salon et lança un sort pour la réchauffer. Il connaissait ce sort, il se souvenait qu'il l'utilisait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. L'eau y était toujours trop froide. Il se mit sous le jet brûlant et sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il resta longtemps dans la douche. Quand il sortit il se sentait mieux. Il avait l'impression de reprendre les choses en main. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionnés.

Il faisait toujours nuit et se dit qu'il valait mieux mettre à profit le temps qui lui restait pour établir un plan. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et analysa le contenu de son sac à dos une seconde fois. Il y trouva dans une poche latérale, un parchemin qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il savait qu'au fond de lui il était content de retrouver ce bout de papier mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il remit à plus tard ses réflexions.

Dans un premier temps il devait impérativement découvrir la date. Combien d'années avait-il passées dans cette brume blanche ? D'après le vieil homme il était mort en 1997 à la fin de sixième année d'études. Il n'avait pas précisé le nom de l'école. Tous ces trous dans sa mémoire allaient lui filer la migraine. Il sortirait de cette maison au petit matin sous sa cape d'invisibilité et chercherait le village le plus proche. Il pourrait alors apprendre la date et ensuite il chercherait ses amis, il n'avait qu'un prénom mais il sentait que les souvenirs allaient lui revenir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à cet espoir.

**Londres - 11 Avril 2002**

Il était assis au bar, le dos calé contre le comptoir, les fesses posées sur un tabouret recouvert de cuir. Son verre de whisky moldu à moitié vide à la main il scrutait les personnes installées dans la salle. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le visage, ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient coupés courts et ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une lueur féroce. Il ressemblait à un lion qui n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine et son rictus ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. Ron Weasley était à ce moment même l'image parfaite du Gryffondor, effronté, sans peur et près à se lancer dans un truc des plus stupides.

- Bonsoir.

Une voix langoureuse sortant de la bouche pulpeuse d'une femme blonde interrompit son inspection. Il tourna à peine la tête pour lui jeter un regard dédaigneux. Il n'aimait pas les blondes, depuis Lavande il n'avait jamais retouché à une blonde.

La femme ravala sa salive difficilement et perdit toute sa splendeur. Elle trouvait ce type affreusement sexy avec son jean brut et son blouson en cuir mais il avait l'air plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Elle partit sans demander son reste et se rabattit sur un type en costume trois pièces, moins sexy mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la tuer d'un regard.

Ron leva son verre et but une gorgée. Il aimait la sensation de brûlure qui se répandait le long de sa gorge. Il ne buvait jamais qu'un seul verre. S'il aimait la brutalité de la boisson, il détestait être ivre. Surtout quand il était en mission. Ce soir il cherchait encore un mangemort. Avery. Ce salaud. Ils étaient tous des salauds de toute manière. Il avait déjà coffré les Carrow, Macnair et Travers. Quatre mangemorts en moins d'un an, il était le meilleur. Il avait obtenu les meilleures notes pendant ses trois années d'études et aujourd'hui il était le seul à réussir à arrêter des mangemorts aussi rapidement. Il travaillait seul, toujours. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, son partenaire, il ne supportait pas de travailler avec quelqu'un. On avait bien essayé de lui coller quelqu'un mais que ce soit un vieux de la vieille, un petit jeune, un camarade de classe ou une jeune femme, cela ne se passait jamais bien. Son ou sa partenaire ne tenait jamais plus de deux semaines.

Ce soir, il avait eu une information par un de ses indics. Un type ressemblant fortement à Avery venait régulièrement dans ce bar moldu traiter avec un dealer. Un dealer sorcier bien sur. Avery était friand de poudre de corne de licorne, une drogue qui faisait paraitre les rêves comme la réalité. C'était extrêmement dangereux et il savait qu'il devrait avertir la brigade de police magique pour qu'ils démantèlent le réseau. Mais pour l'instant il voulait coffrer Avery. Il planquait dans ce bar depuis neuf jours tous les soirs. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol, sa vie sexuelle et sociale était inexistante depuis neuf jours et cela le mettait sur les dents.

Il ne se déguisait jamais quand il était en planque, pour la simple raison que les mangemorts ne le reconnaissaient pas. Il avait changé, il était plus large, plus musclé, son visage n'était plus celui d'un adolescent mais d'un homme qui en avait vu. Il paraissait plus vieux que son âge et on lui donnait facilement la trentaine alors qu'il avait fêté ses vingt-deux ans il y a un mois.

Il était déjà minuit et le bar fermerait d'ici une heure. Il ne pensait pas qu'Avery viendrait maintenant. Il finit son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur le comptoir. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand un reflet dans le miroir derrière les bouteilles alignées contre le mur attira son attention. Avery. Il était venu finalement. Le mouvement de Ron ne s'arrêta qu'un dixième de seconde avant de reprendre. Il posa un billet sur le comptoir humide et glissa la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste pour y remettre son portefeuille. Il attrapa sa baguette d'un même mouvement et lança un sort informulé. C'est lui qui avait inventé ce sort, il immobilisait la personne mais sans qu'on ait besoin de viser, il suffisait de savoir qui on voulait immobiliser et que la personne soit à moins de trois mètres. De plus contrairement au stupéfix, la personne ne s'écroulait pas par terre ou ne faisait pas de vol plané. Ce qui était plutôt pratique en présence de moldus. Avery ne bougeait plus, coincé entre deux tables, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Il devait se demander ce qui se passait et son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine immobile. Ron s'avança et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Il le prit par le bras et le traina littéralement dehors. Une fois dans la ruelle sombre, il transplana au ministère.

Il était un peu déçu que tout ce soit passé aussi bien et rapidement. Pas de course poursuite, ni de bagarre mais il avait attrapé un mangemort alors tant pis s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'amocher. Il le laissa dans une cellule sous haute surveillance. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait quasiment personne au Ministère. Seuls quelques Aurors et policiers de la brigade magique. Il fit un détour par leur département pour leur parler du trafic de poudre de corne de licorne. Il alla ensuite remplir son rapport d'arrestation et reporta au lendemain l'interrogatoire. De toute façon Avery n'avait rien pour sa défense. Toutes les personnes avec cet affreux tatouage et n'ayant pas fait leurs preuves avant la fin de la guerre étaient envoyées à Azkaban. Il ne connaissait que Rogue pour y avoir échappé.

Il transplana directement chez lui. Il était épuisé. Il sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. En plein milieu de la nuit, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait lui rendre visite. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte, il n'était pas stupide et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur auror. Il activa son sort de transparence et vit son frère à travers la porte. Néanmoins cela ne voulait rien dire, quelqu'un avait peut-être pris du polynectar. Il attendait le mot de passe. Tous les membres de sa famille et ses amis avaient un mot de passe. Un différent par personne. Il pouvait paraitre aussi paranoiaque que Maugrey Fol Oeil mais il s'en fichait.

- Coquelicot, finit par dire le roux devant la porte.

C'était donc Fred, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à cette heure. Ron ouvrit la porte et salua son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ?

- J'avais besoin de voir mon petit frère.

- A une heure du matin ?

- De toute évidence, c'est la seule heure où tu es disponible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un suspect. Ensuite j'aimerais que tu me payes un verre et que tu m'invites à m'asseoir, c'est fou ce que tu es malpoli. Enfin il faut que tu te bouges le cul.

- Pardon ?

Ron était surpris, d'habitude Fred racontait des blagues, il ne lui remontait pas les bretelles. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir.

- Je comprends que ton travail soit important pour toi mais tu pourrais peut-être lever le pied. On ne t'a pas vu ce week-end chez maman. Hermione dit que tu ne lui parles plus.

- Oh parce que vous parlez de moi avec Hermione, comme c'est charmant, son ton était acide.

- Oui Ron, on parle de toi avec Hermione, avec Georges, avec maman, avec Ginny, je parle de toi avec tout le monde. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien. Je sais que je bosse beaucoup mais ces derniers temps j'étais sur un gros truc. Je viens de coffrer Avery.

- Félicitations.

Fred était toujours surpris de voir à quel point son frère était devenu un éminent Auror. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'enferme uniquement dans son travail.

- Je vais prendre quelques jours de congés je pense.

- C'est vrai ?

Décidément, ce soir Fred allait de surprise en surprise. Ron se mit à rire.

- Oui, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire je ne suis pas taré. J'aime mon boulot, j'adore traquer ces enflures et voir leur regard quand ils comprennent que c'est fini, qu'ils vont passer le reste de leur vie en prison. Mais je sais aussi que des fois il faut lever le pied, sinon on devient mauvais. Demain, je boucle mon dossier et je me prend une semaine.

- Ok… tant mieux… Hermione sera contente.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Fred transplana dans le noir et arriva devant sa maison. Il faudrait vraiment tailler ces haies se dit-il en remontant la petite allée qui menait à la porte. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, et déposa sa cape dans l'entrée. Il retira ses chaussures et les envoya sous le petit banc de l'entrée d'un coup de pied. Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa charmante épouse. Elle ne dormait pas et lisait à la lueur d'une petite lampe de chevet.

Elle lui jeta un regard et un sourire doux mais ne dit pas un mot. Fred se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit, il embrassa l'épaule dénudée de sa femme, puis son cou et sa joue, il la vit sourire, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- Alors comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir décollé ses lèvres et s'être blotti dans ses bras.

- Contre toute attente, bien. Il a arrêté Avery et va prendre une semaine de vacances.

- Forcément, c'est pâques.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais la fête moldue où l'on mange du chocolat.

- J'ai l'impression que rien ne compte pour lui à part la nourriture et son travail.

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- Moi ? Je suis l'homme le plus sérieux du monde.

Le sourire malicieux sur le visage du roux démentait complètement ses propos et Hermione craqua une nouvelle fois. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait vivre sans ce sourire. Après tout c'est ce sourire qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait rendu un but dans la vie.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Les personnages se mettent en place, j'espère que question date ce n'est pas trop confus (avant chaque partie, j'essaierais de mettre la date et l'endroit pour mieux s'y retrouver). **

**Et le mari d'Hermione vous vous y attendiez ? **

**Bonne semaine et à dimanche pour le chapitre 2 !**

**Lord Jude**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**9 Mars au 11 Avril 2001 - Du nord de l'Angleterre à Londres**

Harry avait dormi jusqu'au petit matin, il était à présent en train de manger les derniers biscuits sans goût du placard.

Il se mit en route sans un regard en arrière pour la toute petite maison dans laquelle le corps d'un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre reposait. S'il l'avait fait il n'aurait de toute manière rien vu car dès l'instant où il se fut éloigné de quelques mètres, la maison disparut.

Il était en pleine campagne et vu le temps, dans le nord. Il avait encore des connaissances en géographie et se dirigea vers le Sud. Il pensait avoir plus de chance en se dirigeant vers Londres, la capitale.

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui parut des heures avant d'arriver dans un petit village. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de sorcier dans cet endroit et il préféra rester caché sous sa cape.

Il vit tout de même à la devanture d'un café la date du jour. Le 9 mars 2001.

Ok donc il avait perdu presque quatre ans de sa vie. Le choc était dur à encaisser. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir et de boire un verre mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à quelqu'un. Il se sentit terriblement seul d'un coup, son coeur se serra et il eu la vision fugitive de ses amis. Ils semblaient plus vieux que sur la photo de son album et ils riaient dans une salle rouge. Ron. Oui voilà, cela lui revenait. Son meilleur ami était roux, grand, et aimait manger.

Sa bonne humeur passa rapidement, cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que le désespoir l'envahissait petit à petit. Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver deux personnes rien qu'à partir de deux prénoms.

Il fallait que ses souvenirs reviennent, tous ses souvenirs, pas toutes ces absurdités à propos du fonctionnement de l'électricité, des différents sortilèges ou de la géographie de l'Angleterre. Pourquoi il se souvenait des choses sans importance, des détails techniques, concrets et pas de ses amis, de sa famille, de l'endroit où il vivait ?

Il fit le tour du village mais il ne vit rien qui pourrait l'aider. Il regretta vraiment de ne pas savoir transplaner. Il lui faudrait un moyen de locomotion plus rapide que ses pieds. Si seulement il avait un balai, il se souvenait au moins qu'il savait s'en servir puisqu'il avait joué au Quidditch dans les brumes. Ce n'était pas dans un petit village moldu qu'il allait en trouver un.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Par contre il ne pouvait pas rester cacher comme cela.

Il finit par repartir à la recherche d'une ville plus grande. Il erra comme cela pendant des semaines. Il volait de la nourriture et se trouvait honteux. Il dormait dans des granges, des garages ouverts ou des endroits abandonnés.

Parfois quand il avait de la chance, il trouvait une maison moldue vide, les habitants étant en vacances. Il pouvais alors prendre une douche et dormir dans un vrai lit. Il connaissait heureusement les sorts de base de nettoyage, de silence et de désillusion. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que malgré le temps qui passait, ses souvenir ne revenaient pas. Il n'avait que cet album photo de sa famille et la photo de lui et de ses amis. Photo qu'il avait mis dans la poste de sa veste. Il avait rangé sa baguette, cette photo et le parchemin vierge dans les poches intérieurs de sa veste. Sa cape d'invisibilité il l'avait toujours à la main ou sur lui. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il finit par arriver à Londres, il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il fut confronté à des immeubles bien trop grands et une population bien trop dense pour une ville moindre que la capitale anglaise.

Il ne se sentait pas plus rassuré, il se rendit rapidement compte que Londres n'évoquait aucun souvenir pour lui. Il resta dans le quartier de la gare de King's Cross, au moins cet endroit lui disait quelque chose. Il en avait tellement marre de ne parler à personne et de rien savoir de lui qu'il songea sérieusement à ne plus suivre les conseils du vieux barbu. Après tout, il n'avait que deux prénoms, une photo vieille d'une dizaine d'année et pas la moindre idée de qui il était et de qui était ses amis. Il eut une soudain une horrible révélation, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant ?

Il finit par ranger la cape dans une de ses poches et décida de marcher à découvert dans les rues de Londres. Il avait pris une douche le matin et avait bien mangé dans une petite maison vide. Le soleil brillait un peu et même si le vent était frais, cela le rendait de bonne humeur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche et de détours, il se retrouva dans un quartier silencieux, il passait dans une ruelle sombre quand deux hommes lui barrèrent le chemin.

- File nous ton fric et ton portable !

Harry se figea, les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air commode et ils semblaient très sûrs d'eux. Le problème c'est qu'Harry n'avait ni argent, ni téléphone.

- Je n'ai rien.

- Te fous pas de nous.

- Je me fous pas de vous ok ? J'ai été viré de chez moi à coup de pieds dans le cul. Je suis dehors depuis trois jours comme un con avec mon sac à dos et un pull de rechange. Vous croyez que j'ai une tronche à me foutre de vous ?

Le regard d'Harry était rageur, il en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Il était seul depuis plus d'un mois. C'était là sa phrase la plus longue depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et ces cons lui demandaient du fric. Il avait rapidement inventé cette histoire, doutant que dire "j'étais mort pendant quatre ans" lui attire de la sympathie.

- Eh Ben' on dirait qu'on a affaire à un petit teigneux.

- Ouais on dirait. Tu vas pas nous dire que maman t'as mis dehors comme ça sans un peu d'argent de poche ?

- Mes parents sont morts.

Il sut qu'il disait la vérité en prononçant ces mots. Les autres durent le sentir aussi car ils se regardèrent légèrement gênés.

- T'es vraiment à la rue ? Tout seul ?

- Ouais et maintenant vous allez me foutre la paix ?

Ben' et l'autre homme échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- T'as quel âge ?

- Vingt ans.

- Si tu veux, on peut t'aider. On peut te présenter notre boss.

- Pour piquer de l'argent et des téléphones aux touristes ? Non merci.

Son ton était acerbe et son regard noir. Harry n'aimait pas qu'on profite des autres et ça il n'avait pas besoin de s'en souvenir, c'était ancré en lui.

Ben' se mit à rire.

- Nous on n'est pas des mecs bien. On fait ça surtout pour le fun, on violente jamais les gens mais on aime bien se faire de l'argent de poche aussi facilement. Notre boss c'est pas un mafieux, juste un type qui possède plusieurs bars et boites de nuit. On est videur.

- Ah.

- Toi vu ta corpulence de minet, compte pas trouver un taff de videur mais si tu sais servir un verre, peut-être qu'il pourrait te trouver un boulot de barman.

- Ouais ou alors tu pourrais servir de mignon.

Harry ne se demanda pas longtemps ce qu'il entendait par là, son regard le détaillant de haut en bas comme s'il était un bout de viande était plus qu'équivoque.

- Je suis pas une pute, rétorqua le brun.

- Excuse mon pote, William a tendance à être un peu con.

- Je t'emmerde Ben'.

- Ta gueule. Alors ça te tenterait ? demande Ben en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier hésita un peu, il trouvait cela étrange. On ne proposait pas un boulot comme ça à un mec qu'on voulait agresser à la base. Mais il en avait marre d'être seul et puis avec une situation à Londres, il pourrait partir à la recherche de ses amis.

- Ok, finit-il par prononcer.

- Eh ben t'es pas un bavard en tout cas.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était en face d'un homme en costume gris dans la salle d'une boite de nuit. L'éclairage cru des lampes faisait apparaître l'endroit de manière glauque. Les banquettes étaient tachées, de la poussières s'accumulait dans les coins et la peinture s'écaillait sur les murs. De nuit, avec la lumière tamisée d'une discothèque, cela ne devait pas se voir.

- Alors Ben' m'a dit que tu t'étais fait jeté de chez toi ?

- Ouais.

- Si t'es pas un peu plus bavard, tu peux dégager. Je sais pas pourquoi ces deux cons t'ont amené à moi mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Alors soit tu racontes, soit tu te casses.

Harry ravala sa salive, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à ce genre d'homme. Il avait déjà du mal à assimiler qu'il avait vingt ans et non plus seize. Il fallait qu'il fasse pitié à cette homme mais pas trop.

- J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui pensaient que j'étais la pire chose qui existe sur terre. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant. Y'a quatre ans, j'ai eu un accident de la route, je suis resté dans le coma et je me suis réveillé y'a un peu plus d'un mois. Mon oncle et ma tante ont pas voulu que je revienne chez eux et m'ont mis dehors. Voilà.

Il avait trouvé nécessaire d'ajouter ce coma extrêmement long, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il avait du se passer pas mal de chose en quatre ans et il valait mieux avoir une excuse pour tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- T'as vraiment la poisse.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tiens…

L'homme au costume gris éclata de rire.

- J'aime bien les gens cynique et toi t'en as bavé dans la vie. Je sais ce que c'est.

"Ah ouais vous aussi vous avez tué un mage noir qui menaçait le pays, vous êtes mort pendant quatre ans et vous avez perdu tout vos souvenirs sur dix ans de tous les gens que vous connaissiez ? " Harry fit sa tirade uniquement dans sa tête mais il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici, pas pour faire le barman, t'as pas d'expérience. Tu sais faire la vaisselle ?

- Oui.

- Le boulot c'est de laver les verres, de les essuyer et de les remettre sur les étagères.

- C'est dans mes cordes, j'étais cantonné aux corvées gamin.

- Une vraie Cendrillon… Le rire de l'homme était un peu dédaigneux. Moi c'est Adam James au fait et toi ?

- Harry.

- Harry comment ?

- Harry Mione.

- On va te faire un contrat pour valider tout ça. T'as tes papiers d'identité ?

- Oui, mentit Harry.

Il prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir transformer une savonnette en pièce d'identité. La nécessité le rendait bon en métamorphose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se mit à penser qu'un certain chat en serait content et il se demandait pourquoi un chat s'intéresserait à ses compétences en métamorphose.

Un peu plus tard, il était assis sur un lit une place dans un studio minuscule. La salle de bain était au bout du couloir et il la partagerait avec deux autres studios. Il avait un lit, une table, deux chaises et une petite kitchenette. Il s'allongea sur le matelas trop mou et s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil. Il devait commencer à travailler ce soir à vingt-deux heures.

**Londres Sorcier - 12 Avril 2001**

Hermione terminait de nourrir Eliott, Fred était au travail et elle attendait Ginny qui devait lui rendre visite sous peu. Elle regarda son fils, il était si petit, ses petites mains bougeaient doucement, tentant d'attraper l'air. Ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'ils surprenaient toujours la brune. Elle savait que les yeux des bébés changeaient de couleur ensuite mais elle espérait que le sien garderait ce bleu si doux. Elle le calina jusqu'à entendre son rot. Il était sage et ne pleurait que quand il avait faim. Un vrai bonheur, lui avait dit Molly.

Elle plaça Eliott dans son couffin posé par terre près de la table basse et fit venir un service à thé de la cuisine avec sa baguette.

Hermione se demandait comment faisaient les parents moldus. La magie était bien trop pratique.

Elle fit chauffer l'eau dans la théière et attendit que Ginny arrive en baragouinant des idioties à son fils. Hermione Granger était devenue gaga mais uniquement en privé.

Quand elle vit sa cheminée se remplir de flammes vertes, Hermione sut que Ginny arrivait. La rousse atterrit sur le tapis du salon avec légèreté. Elles se voyaient peu car Ginny était beaucoup en déplacement avec tous ses matchs de Quidditch. L'attrapeuse de Harpies de Holyhead avait un emploi du temps bien chargé alors dès qu'elle avait un moment de disponible elle en profitait pour voir sa famille et son adorable filleul.

- 'Mione !

- Gin'

Elles se tombèrent dans les bras et finirent par s'asseoir sur le canapé côte à côte. La rousse ne résista pas à la petite frimousse de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors raconte moi tout ?

- Euh Ginny, c'est toi la joueuse de Quidditch qui fait la une de la gazette, moi je suis une mère au foyer cantonnée aux couches sales.

- Te fiches pas de moi ! Quand est-ce que tu reprends le travail ?

- Dans un mois, Ollivander n'a vraiment plus la forme pour tenir, il n'ouvre que le matin.

- Oui le pauvre…

- Toi racontes moi !

- Oh et bien, on a gagné tous nos derniers matchs. On est bien parti pour remporter le championnat. J'aime vraiment ma vie, je me sens libre, je ne fais que ce que j'aime. La seule contrainte c'est le régime alimentaire… termina Ginny avec une grimace.

- Heureusement que Ron est devenu Auror alors… il n'aurait jamais tenu.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à l'idée d'un Ron frustré dans ses choix alimentaires. Elles continuèrent à discuter de choses et autres, Hermione n'osant pas demander à Ginny où en étaient ses relations amoureuses. Elle avait réussi à faire le deuil d'Harry mais les hommes ne paraissaient pas faire parti de ses préoccupations. Elle avait connu quelques déceptions déjà à Poudlard et son histoire avec Dean avait vraiment mal fini. Il l'avait trompé, prétextant qu'elle n'était jamais disponible et elle lui avait rétorqué que de toute manière il était à peine bon pour passer le temps.

Finalement après une heure d'échanges de potins et d'anecdotes, Hermione se lança et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

- Et les amours sinon ?

Les joues de Ginny devinrent d'un rouge soutenu qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Son regard se fit fuyant et elle avala une gorgée de thé bien trop lentement pour être normal.

- Gin', insista la brune. Elle sentait bien que cette fois il y avait quelque chose. D'habitude la rousse éludait sa question d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Ok… ok… De toute façon cela va finir par se savoir. Je sors avec Olivier Dubois depuis deux mois.

- DEUX MOIS ! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant, rétorqua son amie en lui tapant le bras et renversant un peu de thé sur ses genoux par ce geste.

- Oui mais ce n'était pas sérieux au début, je ne voulais mettre tout le monde au courant. Et puis tu es la première à le savoir, alors ça compte ?

Hermione fondit devant le regard de chien battu de Ginny et lui pardonna immédiatement. Elle voulait de toute manière savoir comment cela s'était passé et pourquoi Olivier Dubois. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il était beau, il était intelligent, drôle, joueur de Quidditch aussi. Il était l'homme idéal pour sa meilleure amie et belle-soeur.

**Chemin de Traverse - 12 Avril 2001 **

- Georges, où as-tu mis la poudre de perlimpimpin ?

- Second tiroir sur la droite, étagère bleue.

Les deux rouquins étaient en plein rush, l'affluence dans leur magasin ne faiblissait pas en ce beau jour d'avril et ils étaient débordés.

Fred attrapa un sachet de poudre de perlimpimpin et retourna dans le magasin avec un sourire franc sur le visage. Il vendit l'article à un adolescent surexcité et fit le tour du comptoir pour naviguer entre les allées de leur boutique.

Il pouvait ainsi conseiller les clients et remettre les articles en place en même temps.

Georges faisait exactement la même chose et Verity était à la caisse.

On était au milieu de l'après-midi et Fred n'avait qu'une envie, que la journée se termine. Il adorait son travail, il adorait son frère, il adorait inventer des choses, les vendre et faire sourire les gens mais il aimait encore plus sa femme et son fils. Et là il voulait s'asseoir, il avait trop mal aux pieds. Cela lui fit penser qu'ils devraient inventer des semelles massantes et ils pourraient les décliner en semelles chatouillantes ou dansantes. Il chercha son frère des yeux dans le magasin mais celui-ci était derrière lui.

- Forges !

- Gred !

- Il faut qu'on invente des semelles…

- … auto-massantes !

- Tu m'ôtes les mots…

- … de la bouche.

Les deux frères étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre et le mariage de l'un n'avait rien changé. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, elle connaissait l'importance de la famille et était ravie maintenant de faire partie des Weasley. De plus, ce n'était pas du tout la même relation. Georges avait lui trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Angelina Johnson, elle était aussi vive et drôle que lui.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et les deux frères fermaient leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse quand ils furent interrompus par une voix qui les héla.

- Vous fermez déjà ?

- Oh mais qui voilà…

- … ce charmant Draco Malfoy.

- Oui nous fermons, il est 18h.

- Ah.

Draco se contenta de rester debout, immobile et fixa les deux frères à tour de rôle.

- Tu voulais ?

- Un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Blaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il apprécie… vos créations.

Il avait marqué une pause car il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ce que fabriquait les frères Weasley. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un ramassis de gadgets stupides et sans intérêt.

- Je reviendrais demain.

- Oh mais nous pouvons faire une exception, pour toi, grand sorcier et héros de ce monde.

- Tu veux pas plutôt rentrer voir ton fils et ta femme, Fred?

Fred se demandait toujours comment Draco arrivait à les distinguer. Il y avait très peu de personnes qui y parvenaient et il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement proche du Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas à cinq minutes près.

- Comment vous l'avez appelé ?

- Eliott, tiens j'ai une photo.

Fred sortait de sa poche une photo de son fils pendant que Georges déverrouillait la porte de la boutique.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo et leva un sourcil.

- Il ressemble à Potter.

- Il a les yeux bleus… rétorqua Fred. Il en avait un peu marre que tout le monde lui dise que son fils ressemblait à Potter.

- Il est mignon, finit par avouer Draco. C'était vrai, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, ses grands yeux clairs et ses petites mains qui paraissaient se tendre à travers le papier pour qu'on le prenne dans ses bras, il était mignon.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'écrouler de rire ou rester sérieux, ils avaient du coup une tête de parfaits ahuris.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander Draco.

- Tu as dit qu'il ressemblait à Harry…

- … Et tu as dit qu'il était mignon donc…

- … Tu penses qu'Harry est mignon.

Draco soupira intérieurement. Il en avait marre d'être confronté à des personnes d'un niveau intellectuel frôlant les pâquerettes.

- C'est un bébé. Les bébés sont mignons. Les adolescents ne le sont pas, surtout pas Potter. Et Potter est mort de toute façon.

Sur ses paroles il rentra dans la boutique, les deux frères sur ses talons.

- Peut-être pas.

Draco n'avait pas fait attention à la phrase de Fred et avait attrapé une boite sur une étagère. Il n'avait pas l'intention de trainer plus longtemps ici. Pourtant les mots firent leur chemin dans son cerveau et le blond ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Comment ça peut-être pas ?

- Hermione a une théorie.

- Qui est ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Elle refuse de me le dire. Apparemment seules certaines personnes sont au courant de certaines choses et elle n'a pas le droit de me le dire.

Si Draco était très intéressé par ces propos, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Et ça ne t'ennuies pas que ta femme te cache des choses ?

- Non, j'ai confiance en elle.

Georges encaissa l'article de Draco et ne dit pas un mot. Le blond sortit de la boutique et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

- Pourquoi tu lui as raconté ?

- Pas la moindre idée… Parfois il faut suivre ses intuitions.

#####

Draco avait transplané chez lui. Il habitait un vaste appartement dans le nord de Londres. Il pouvait ainsi se rendre à pieds à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où il travaillait en tant que guérisseur depuis un an. Les réflexions de Fred Weasley l'avaient un peu interpellé. Il se demandait si la chose dont Hermione ne devait pas parler était la même que la sienne.

Quand Severus l'avait convaincu de les rejoindre, il lui avait tout expliqué. Comment Voldemort avait fait pour rester en vie et quel était la tâche que menait Dumbledore et qu'il allait confier à Harry.

Alors quand il avait finalement compris que ce diadème qui trônait à quelque pas de l'armoire qu'il tentait de réparer depuis le début de l'année était peut-être un de ces horcruxes. Il avait fait un choix. Il avait détruit l'armoire, empêchant les mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard et avait utilisé un Feudeymon sur le diadème. Il s'était entraîné à maîtriser ce sortilège pour un autre but mais il avait été content de le faire.

Il pensait enfin que tout allait être terminé mais il avait fallu que Potter meurt. Dumbledore avait disparu en emportant son corps et Severus était resté juste assez longtemps pour parler de son rôle avant de disparaître tout l'été.

Il aurait du savoir que Potter avait tout raconté à ses amis. La belette était sûrement au courant aussi. Et dire qu'il était resté pendant quatre ans à se poser des questions alors qu'il aurait pu en discuter avec ce qu'il restait du trio d'or.

Réflexion faite, il n'en parlerait sûrement jamais.

####

**13 Avril 2001 - Chez les Weasley-Granger**

Hermione venait tout juste de faire prendre son bain à Eliott et l'habillait en babillant des âneries. La vision de cette Hermione en pyjama, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, en train de faire des grimaces à un bébé de deux mois aurait surpris toute personne l'ayant fréquentée à Poudlard en parfaite miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle confia l'enfant à son père afin de pouvoir à son tour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Elle ne resta pas longtemps sous le jet d'eau brûlante mais cela lui fit du bien.

En ouvrant son armoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ginny. En fait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son armoire, elle pensait à Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait acheté quasiment tous ses vêtements lors d'un voyage en France. L'avantage c'est que tout était assorti et elle ne risquait pas de faire le moindre faux pas vestimentaire même en choisissant les yeux fermés. Un jean et un chemisier plus tard, elle rejoignit sa petite famille dans le salon.

A peine assise dans le canapé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fred la regarda d'un air étonné. Il était relativement tôt en ce samedi matin. Il n'était même pas l'heure qu'il parte travailler. Hermione se leva et attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur la console de l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme habillé tout en noir au nez proéminent et aux cheveux gras.

- Professeur Rogue ! Quelle surprise.

- Miss Granger. Puis-je entrer ?

Hermione se décala et laissa son ancien professeur entrer chez elle. Elle était on ne peut plus surprise de le voir ici. Il ne leur avait jamais rendu visite et ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Ils se détestaient cordialement.

Rogue se tenait debout dans leur salon jetant un regard désobligeant vers Fred et le bébé. Le roux prit la tangente malgré un regard noir de sa femme. Le professeur semblait déplacé au milieu de ce salon confortable.

- Que me vaut votre visite ?

Severus ne répondit pas et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

- J'ai retrouvé Albus Dumbledore.

- Oh!

Hermione avait mis ses deux mains devant la bouche, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'assit sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Severus Rogue faisait les cents pas devant de la cheminée. Il ne s'arrêta pas continuer la conversation.

- Il est mort.

- Oh mon dieu. Comment ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'est tué.

- Pardon ?

Le professeur Rogue finit par s'asseoir et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Vous n'auriez pas une tasse de thé ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Hermione fit venir un service à thé de la cuisine et en prépara deux tasses. Elle en tendit une à son ancien professeur de Potions. Il prit la tasse et but une gorgée lentement.

- Darjeeling. Vous me surprenez Granger, son ton était presque approbatif, presque.

- Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rogue ne se formalisa pas de la demande d'Hermione, signe de son état émotionnel instable.

- Je passe tout mon temps libre à chercher Albus depuis sa disparition avec Potter. J'ai fini par le trouver hier soir. Il était dans un cottage au fin fond de la campagne. Je pense qu'il est mort depuis plus d'un mois et que les barrières magiques qu'il avait érigées sont tombées.

- Il s'est suicidé ?

Hermione ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait, cela ne ressemblait pas au professeur Dumbledore.

- Il était assis dans un fauteuil, une coupe d'argent à ses pieds. Je pense qu'il a bu une potion qui l'a tuée.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, elle savait que Rogue ne lui disait pas tout mais elle se forçait à garder son calme. Albus avait fuit avec le corps d'Harry, alors où était ce dernier ?

- Il était dans une chambre, à côté d'un lit défait. Il y avait des cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller.

Le coeur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Harry. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait eu raison ?

- Draco Malfoy m'a dit que vous aviez une théorie. J'aimerais l'entendre.

Hermione se demanda comment il pouvait savoir cela et surtout comment Draco Malfoy le savait. C'était impossible. Elle se sentait un peu fébrile et elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir correctement.

- C'est tiré par les cheveux. C'est improbable. Ce n'était qu'une idée…

- Je vous en prie Granger, cessez vos idioties. Vous êtes un esprit brillant, ne me forcez pas à le redire.

Il avait grimacé en prononçant ce compliment comme si les mots lui faisaient mal en sortant de sa bouche. Hermione soupira et s'adossa sur les coussins du canapé.

- Voldemort a créé les horcruxes, comme vous le savez. Ils ont tous été détruit et j'avais l'impression qu'Harry aurait pu en être un.

- Développez.

Le regard du professeur était sans appel et la brune continua.

- Voldemort a tué sa mère, il s'est ensuite retourné contre Harry mais le sort a échoué. Harry pouvait voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort, sentir ses émotions, entendre ses pensées. Un tel lien est normalement impossible. A moins…

- A moins qu'un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort ce soit trouvé dans Potter.

- Oui.

Severus Rogue paraissait abasourdi. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de chose. Il aurait du. Il se morigénerait plus tard.

- Et donc quand Voldemort a tué Harry et qu'Harry a tué Voldemort, je pensais que… seule l'âme de Voldemort avait été touchée… Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé…

- Pas sur l'instant.

- Vous pensez que ?

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots. Elle tentait depuis quatre ans de faire son deuil et n'y arrivait pas. Il était hors de question qu'on lui donne de faux espoirs.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste vous en faire part. Je vais attendre un peu avant d'annoncer la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Gardez ça pour vous.

- Bien sûr oui.

Sur ces mots, Severus Rogue se leva et sortit de chez eux.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Fred revenait dans le salon après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas.

- Merci.

Hermione lui sourit et vint l'embrasser. Fred était très compréhensif. Ils étaient ce genre de couple avec une très large liberté. Ils ne confiaient pas tout et n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais maintenant Hermione était sûre qu'elle devait aller voir Draco Malfoy. Il lui devait une petite explication.

**7 mai 2001**

Hermione avait enfin dégoté l'adresse de Draco Malfoy et surtout le temps d'aller le voir. Elle aurait du s'y rendre beaucoup plus tôt mais le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable.

Elle avait transplané dans le quartier huppé dans lequel le prince des Serpentards vivait. Les immeubles étaient luxueux et le sien était le plus clinquant.

Elle entra sans accorder un regard au portier et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il habitait au dernier étage et quand Hermione arriva sur le pallier, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Au moins elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Son appartement devait être immense. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle fut surprise de voir que ce fut Draco lui-même qui ouvrit la porte. Elle s'attendait à un serviteur ou un elfe de maison. Un bon point pour lui, et elle regretta rapidement de lui trouver des qualités. Ils ne s'étaient jamais apprécié et cela n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

- Granger, quelle surprise. Que me vaut ta visite ?

- C'est Weasley maintenant, soupira Hermione.

A croire que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle était mariée désormais. Pourtant cela avait fait la une de la Gazette.

- Je dois te parler, je peux entrer ?

Draco s'écarta de l'entrée et tendit le bras pour lui signifier son accord.

Hermione se retint d'écarquiller les yeux sur la taille du salon, les oeuvres d'art qui recouvraient les murs ou la vue superbe qu'il avait sur Londres.

Elle resta planté au milieu de la pièce, Draco se permit un sourire dans son dos. Il trouvait drôle ses efforts pour ne pas être subjuguée par son intérieur. Il savait très bien que le luxe avait son petit effet sur les gens qui n'y était pas habitué.

Il se racla la gorge pour inciter la brune à parler.

- Comment étais-tu au courant de ma théorie ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle se doutait que le bond savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

- Ton mari m'a dit que tu avais une théorie sur Potter mais il ne savait pas laquelle.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Hermione réponde pour continuer.

- C'est lié à ce que tu sais et dont on ne doit pas parler ?

- Oui bien sûr, elle se tapota les lèvres du bout des doigts, évidemment que tu es au courant. Tu n'en aurais pas détruit un par hasard.

- Non effectivement. Détruire des diadèmes ne fait pas parti de mes hobbies.

Hermione sourit. Elle trouvait étrange d'être rassurée par l'attitude de Draco, il était toujours aussi sarcastique, ne se souciant aucunement de blesser les gens. Hautain, fier et atrocement riche, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à le détester. Elle s'était habituée à ses défauts avec le temps ou alors c'est parce qu'il avait muri et que ses défauts s'étaient atténués pour devenir les traits de caractère d'un homme un peu trop altier mais capable de bonnes actions.

- J'imagine donc que le lord a fait une erreur.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne savait pas si Severus Rogue lui avait parlé de sa théorie ou s'il avait trouvé tout seul.

- Il était un horcruxe aussi. Il n'aurait pas du mourir.

Le blond fit une pose, sa main caressant une statue représentant dieu seul sait quoi, l'air pensif, il ajouta :

- Ou bien il n'est pas mort. Perdu entre deux mondes ? Et Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour aller le chercher ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était tourné vers Hermione, attendant son approbation.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Il faut le retrouver.

- Bon courage.

Hermione se prit la remarque comme une gifle. Donc il n'allait pas l'aider du tout. Elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

- Je vais y aller.

Une fois la porte fermée sur Hermione, Draco frappa rageusement du poing dans le mur. Harry Potter était vivant, nul ne savait où et sa foutue fierté lui interdisait d'aider quiconque à le chercher.

Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments, le retrouver ou ne plus jamais le voir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Il regarda sa main en sang sans vraiment la voir. L'air hagard, il attrapa une bouteille dans sa cuisine et décida de la boire, en entier, assis par terre, sur le sol de marbre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Lord Jude**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**12 Avril 2002 - Nord de Londres**

Harry vivait depuis maintenant un an dans ce studio minuscule. Il n'avait quasiment rien changé à la décoration. C'est à dire que les murs étaient toujours blancs et il n'avait pas de meubles à lui. Il avait juste garni sa commode de nouveaux vêtements et ses étagères de nombreux livres.

Il avait visité Londres de long en large mais rien ne lui était revenu. Il s'était dit que sa mémoire ne reviendrait jamais maintenant. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à laver des verres dans une boite de nuit.

Il ne se levait jamais tôt le matin, il travaillait du mardi soir au samedi soir et se couchait entre quatre et six heures du matin. Il dormait jusque midi et ensuite allait se balader dans Londres. Il lisait beaucoup et regardait les informations.

Il adorait les informations, il pensait qu'il compensait sa mémoire défaillante par une soif de savoir. Il voulait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde, même si c'était loin d'être grandiose. Il était resté scotché devant sa petite télévision pendant des heures le jour du onze septembre. Autant de violence le rendait fou, ce qui l'insupportait le plus, c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il sentait en lui ce désir de venir au secours de toutes les personnes malheureuses du monde. Ce n'était pas un pauvre petit plongeur qui allait sauver le monde, se répétait-il.

Ce jour là il était d'humeur maussade, il faisait beau pourtant. Ce qui le déprimait, c'était d'avoir passé un an à ne rien faire de sa vie. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Il travaillait dans une pièce séparée de la boite de nuit. On y accédait par une porte masquée par un rideau noir derrière le côté du bar. Dans cette pièce, en plus des immenses éviers, il y avait les réfrigérateurs qui contenaient leurs réserves de boissons et divers apéritifs. Ce qu'il aimait dans ce métier, ce qui le faisait tenir, c'était la table qui était dans le prolongement du bar. Elle était juste à côté du rideau et il arrivait à entendre ce que racontait les personnes qui s'y asseyaient.

Les groupes étaient différents chaque soir. En début de soirée, il entendait mieux car la musique était moins forte. Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il y avait un groupe de quatre hommes qui venait d'arriver. Ils discutaient assez fort, ils avaient sûrement déjà bu avant de venir.

- Alors les gars quoi de neuf ? Vous avez foutus quoi hier soir ?

- Ah ça ! Mon pote t'as loupé quelque chose de grandiose. On t'a invité pourtant.

- J'allais au ciné avec Ellen, et crois moi ça valait le coup. Elle est canon.

- Ouais mais nous on est tombé sur le prince des Serpentard.

- Et donc ?

- On l'a tabassé.

La troisième voix avait un ton surexcité, il avait l'air hyper fier d'avoir tapé une personne.

- Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu le tabasser ? Le premier était vraiment surpris.

- En fait on l'a croisé à deux rues d'ici. Ce con bosse à l'hôpital.

- Ouais on était trois, on avait un peu picolé. On lui a piqué sa baguette…

- Je l'ai même cassé en deux, ajouta la troisième voix.

- … Ouais et c'était pas malin, mais au moins il ne s'est pas défendu.

- On a pu le saisir et lui foutre des coups.

- Je comprends pas, la première voix semblait sceptique. Vous avez quand même des sacrés bleus…

- … Il s'est défendu le con.

- Et j'ai croisé Draco Malfoy ce matin, il n'avait rien du tout !

- Il est guérisseur, il a du se faire soigner c'est tout.

Mais Harry n'avait pas écouter la dernière phrase. Draco Malfoy. Ce nom avait comme explosé dans sa tête. Il avait laissé tombé un verre qui s'était brisé dans l'évier.

Il connaissait ce nom. Il connaissait ce Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard. Il était blond, les yeux gris orage, le menton pointu, le regard hautain. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il venait de son monde d'avant. Et s'il avait bien entendu les hommes, il travaillait à l'hôpital, à deux rues d'ici.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils agressé ?

Il tenta de reprendre la conversation mais les hommes parlaient d'autre chose.

Il finit son travail la tête ailleurs. Ses mains, ses bras s'agitaient de manière mécanique. Son cerveau était ailleurs, des images fusaient derrière ses yeux. Un jeune garçon blond dans une boutique de vêtements étranges, un homme tellement immense que cela lui paraissait impossible avec une barbe hirsute, un jeune roux dans un train, Ron, une fille les cheveux en bataille qui se moquait de Ron, Hermione. Tout allait trop vite pour qu'il puisse saisir les détails. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce Draco Malfoy.

Son service terminé, au lieu d'aller s'affaler dans son lit comme d'habitude, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et ressortit.

Il erra dans les rues aux alentours sans voir ce blond dont il se souvenait. Il finit par rentrer chez lui vers dix heures, épuisé. Il s'endormit dès l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers dix-huit heures. Il avait dormi comme une masse et avait la tête dans les choux.

Il prit une longue douche et décida de continuer à chercher. Il avait passé la matinée à patienter devant l'hôpital de son quartier pendant une heure avant de se traiter d'idiot. Les sorciers devaient avoir un hôpital caché. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir été durant sa scolarité mais il ne souvenait pas de grand chose alors bon.

Il erra dans les rues à la recherche de quelque chose de différent. Il aperçu un homme avec un pantalon de golf et redingote verte. Personne ne s'habillait réellement comme cela. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'engage dans une rue qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Pourtant il était passé de nombreuses fois devant.  
La rue n'était pas grande, il décida de rester à l'entrée puisque c'était une impasse. C'était pour l'instant sa meilleure chance.

Il resta ainsi debout dans un coin, immobile, il voyait des personnes passer. Des familles, des couples, des personnes seules, tous plus ou moins habillés étrangement. Il finit par voir un homme arrivé, à peine plus grand que lui, des cheveux blonds et presque blancs tombaient dans son cou et sur son front. Il portait un jean foncé bien coupé, une veste et une écharpe. Il était habillé comme un moldu riche. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais son pas était souple et il regardait droit devant lui. Il avait la main droite enfoncée dans la poche de sa veste. Il devait surement tenir sa baguette pensa Harry. S'il s'était fait agressé la veille, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Harry le suivit quand il s'engagea dans la rue, le blond stoppa devant un immeuble de bon standing. Harry se glissa derrière lui par la porte d'entrée et monta les marches sur ses talons.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Harry ne voulait pas y pénétrer sans son accord.

Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences. Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit de seulement se montrer à ses amis et d'après ses souvenirs cet homme n'était pas son ami. Il était même tout en bas de la liste.  
Il aurait peut-être du continuer de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il le mène dans un quartier sorcier. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de faire les choses raisonnablement et se laissait mener par son instinct.

- Bonjour.

Bon comme approche, on pouvait trouver mieux mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Draco releva les yeux de la serrure dans laquelle il insérait sa clé, pensant répondre à un voisin. Sa voix se figea dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qui était face à lui. Il finit d'ouvrir sa porte et attira le brun à l'intérieur. Il referma le battant brusquement et respira enfin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle ces derniers instants.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot et restait debout dans l'entrée. Draco avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur la poitrine du brun.

- Très bien, très très bien imité. J'y ai presque cru.

- Pardon ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Harry.

- Harry comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dis aux autres que je m'appelle Harry Mione.

- Mione ? Sérieusement ?

- C'est ma soeur.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez à l'aide de sa main gauche. Il finit par avancer dans son salon et fit signe à l'autre de le suivre.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil club, bien droit, toujours sa baguette à la main et désigna du doigt le canapé. Le brun s'assit, au moins il ne paraissait pas complètement débile.

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prévenir Hermione ou Severus ou le Ministère. Il ne savait pas s'il avait en face de lui le vrai Harry Potter. Il décida de faire au plus simple, cela fonctionnait bien avec ses patients.

- Très bien, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- C'est compliqué.

Harry était mal à l'aise, l'appartement transpirait le luxe et il avait peur de salir le canapé beige avec ses vêtements. L'homme face à lui avait pleinement confiance en lui et tenait même sa baguette négligemment. Harry n'avait pas sorti la sienne. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. "J'ai entendu des types dire qu'ils t'avaient cassé la gueule pendant que je faisais le larbin pour la pseudo mafia londonienne" ne paraissait pas être une très bonne entrée en matière.

Draco ne soupira pas, en fait on lui répondait la majeure partie du temps "c'est compliqué" ou quelque chose d'approchant. La plupart des sorciers qui venaient à Ste Mangouste n'étaient pas très fiers et avaient souvent fait des expérimentations pas très légales.

- Alors raconte moi ton histoire.

Il trouvait toujours que laisser parler la personne du sujet de son choix était mieux. De plus, les gens parlaient beaucoup d'eux, ils n'attendaient que ça. Cela les mettait en confiance et ils finissaient vite par avouer leur bêtise.

- Euh c'est aussi compliqué.

Harry ne pouvait franchement pas lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, il allait le prendre pour un taré.

- Ecoute, tu as surgi de nulle part dans mon couloir, tu es dans mon appartement et tu ne parles pas.

Ok peut-être qu'il le prenait déjà pour un taré.

- Alors soit tu parles, soit tu te casses.

Harry prit sur lui, il inspira, expira et raconta.

- Je suis mort.

A la vue de la mâchoire pendante et des yeux exorbités du blond face à lui, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure phrase d'introduction à prononcer.

- Enfin pas tout à fait.

Un sourcil en l'air, un seul sourcil, bon dieu, comment faisait-il ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler.

- Je vois ça, rétorqua acerbement le Serpentard.

- Pour tout avouer je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. J'étais dans un endroit tout blanc, de la brume, je pensais que j'étais mort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là-bas mais un jour quelqu'un est venu.

- Un mort ?

- Oui. Un vieil homme, il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas être ici, qu'il était désolé. Il avait soi-disant perdu du temps mais il fallait que je revienne. Alors je suis revenu. Lui est resté mort.

- Ok et c'était quand ?

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il m'a dit de ne parler qu'à mes amis à mon réveil et à personne d'autre.

- Ah et donc ?

- Je ne me souvenais de rien… en fait je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Harry triturait ses doigts, il était gêné d'avouer ne rien savoir. Il inspira de nouveau et continua. Je suis venu à Londres parce que je pensais que c'était là que j'aurais le plus de chance de trouver Hermione ou Ron.

Draco tressaillit en entendant ces prénoms mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était toujours possible que ce soit un imposteur. Un imposteur avec de sacrés similarités physiques et une histoire abracadabrante mais tout de même.

- Je suis tombé sur des gens qui finalement m'ont aidé. Je fais de la plonge dans une boite de nuit. Hier soir j'ai entendu prononcer ton nom et j'ai su que je te connaissais. Ils disaient que tu habitais pas loin d'ici et que tu travaillais à l'hôpital. J'ai cherché dans les rues alentours et puis je suis tombé sur cette impasse. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée avant. Et voilà.

Draco passa sa main sur son menton. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Tu as une baguette ?

- Oui. Harry la sortit de sa poche et la montra mais ne la tendit pas.

Draco eut un sourire imperceptible, il était prudent, tant mieux. A l'instant où il posa les yeux dessus, il sut que c'était celle d'Harry Potter. Ce qui ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'il avait Harry Potter dans son salon.

- Nous sommes confrontés à un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Tu prétends ne pas savoir qui tu es et avoir perdu la mémoire. Pourtant tu sais des choses ?

- Des choses me reviennent parfois, surtout des objets, des sorts, mais pas les gens, ni les souvenirs.

- Sauf moi.

- Et Hermione et Ron.

- Tu ne connais pas leurs noms de famille.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry secoua tout de même la tête.

- Si tu es vraiment la personne que tu prétends être et que je crois que tu es, nous avons de très gros problèmes. Si tu es un imposteur, tu as des problèmes.

- Je ne suis pas un imposteur !

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air, le regard du brun s'était fait plus brillant, sa mâchoire s'était crispée et il paraissait prêt à en découdre avec quiconque le traiterait de menteur.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait devant lui le vrai Harry Potter, non pas qu'il en doutait mais tout de même.

- Le nom du vieil homme qui est venu te chercher ?

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Merlin…

Le choc était dur à encaisser. Albus Dumbledore était mort. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du vieil homme mais tout de même, c'était une figure emblématique du monde sorcier. Quand il avait disparu, des milliers de rumeurs avaient couru sur l'endroit où il était et pourquoi il était parti. Les gens se perdaient en conjectures sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et la plupart pensait qu'il avait craqué mentalement et qu'il s'était reclus loin de tout. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il soit vraiment mort.

- Alors ?

Draco releva la tête, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait devant lui Harry Potter, toujours dans des vêtements minables, mais cela n'affectait pas son regard franc et son port de tête fier. Il avait beau être habillé comme un pauvre type, il dégageait une telle assurance et une certaine innocence, pureté, qu'il en paraissait magnifique.

- Erm…

Draco s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, et en plus il se disait à quel point le Survivant était beau. Il devenait cinglé. Le Survivant, cette fois, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait mérité son surnom. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Apparemment entendre son nom avait déclenché des souvenirs, mais il ne voulait pas tout lui balancer d'un coup, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Il ne savait pas s'il était victime d'un sortilège, d'un enchantement ou d'une perte de mémoire moldue dûe à des lésions dans son cerveau. Il écarta néanmoins le dernier point parce que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas retrouvé des bribes de souvenirs. La mémoire était partagée en plusieurs cases et il savait qu'on pouvait se souvenir des objets, des attitudes à avoir et des compétences et pas des personnes ou des souvenirs. En revanche dans ce cas là si la mémoire n'était pas revenue après quelques mois, elle ne revenait jamais. Là il s'était souvenu de lui. Draco pensait plutôt à un blocage ou un sort. Il fallait faire des analyses.

- Très bien, il est hors de question que tu retournes là où tu étais, tu vas rester ici. Tu prends une des chambres d'amis. Tu as de la chance, je ne travaille pas demain.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas ne pas y retourner, il faut au moins que je prévienne et que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

- Très bien. Remets ta cape, je viens avec toi.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je resterais avec toi. Allons-y maintenant.

Harry ne discuta pas plus, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre des décisions de toute manière.

Ils sortirent du quartier sorcier, Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Draco ne tenait pas à provoquer une émeute.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers l'appartement d'Harry. Quand Draco pénétra dans le minuscule studio il ne put retenir une grimace. "Il vivait là depuis un an" pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir mais c'était loin d'être l'endroit le plus petit dans lequel Harry avait vécu.

- Tout est à toi ?

- Non juste les livres, les vêtements et la nourriture.

Draco ne fit pas de commentaire et d'un tour de baguette réduisit et emballa toutes les affaires du brun. Il ouvrit les quelques placards mais devant un paquet de pâtes, quelques conserves et une boîte de céréales, il laissa tomber. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'emmener tout ça.

Harry avait vu son manège, Draco ouvrant les portes des placards, faisant la grimace, les refermant. Il était en train de jeter un oeil dans son frigo, quasiment vide, quand le brun décida d'emmener quand même sa nourriture. Après tout ça allait se perdre sinon.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Si ça l'est. Je ne veux pas faire du gâchis.

- Très bien.

Ce n'était pas pour la place que ça prendrait de toute manière, se dit Draco.  
Une fois tout empaqueté, tout tenait dans le sac à dos d'Harry, les sorts de réduction étaient fantastiques.

Harry alla voir son patron dans le bureau qu'il avait à l'étage de la discothèque. Draco resta dehors et n'entendit strictement rien de leur échange. Quand Harry revint, son visage était de marbre, il ne savait pas du tout comment la conversation s'était déroulée.

Il ne posa pas la question et ils retournèrent chez lui.

Draco prépara rapidement une des chambres d'amis pour Harry. La plus éloignée de sa propre chambre. Ils dînèrent succinctement des plats asiatiques qu'ils avaient pris à emporter.

Harry rejoint sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit confortable. La décoration était neutre, les murs peints en blanc, le mobilier fait de bois clair et quelques tableaux d'art abstrait. Il ne se sentaient pas chez lui mais il ne se sentait pas non plus complètement chez un étranger. Il avait enfin l'impression que sa vie allait changer. Ce Draco Malfoy allait pouvoir le mener à ses amis. Il avait remarqué que le blond avait quelques réticences à lui parler. Il était médecin et peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Pourtant cela ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait de lui.

Dans ses souvenirs, Draco Malfoy était un petit con, arrogant et étroit d'esprit. Il n'était pas un médecin, altruiste et prévenant.

Il en saurait plus demain de toute manière. Il se déshabilla pour ne garder que son tee-shirt et son caleçon et se glissa dans les draps propres et frais.

Draco lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait pris une longue douche et était désormais allongé sur son lit. Il fixait d'un oeil absent le plafond. Il suivait des yeux cette fissure qui traversait le plâtre blanc. Comment aurait-il pu dormir ? Harry Potter était à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme qui avait changé son destin, changé sa vie, sa façon de penser et ce sans même s'en rendre compte. Son retour impliquait bien trop de choses. Hermione et Ron tout d'abord. La première n'avait jamais fait son deuil, Draco n'était pas dupe. Elle faisait semblant, chaque jour, semblant d'être heureuse avec sa petite famille. Son fils d'un an et son mari incapable d'être sérieux paraissaient la combler. Comme si on pouvait satisfaire si simplement un tel esprit. Heureusement son métier était à la hauteur de ses compétences. Et Ron, pensait Draco, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui. Beaucoup trop parfois se disait-il. Ils avaient passé des soirées et des soirées à boire et à se raconter leur vie. A refaire le monde et à imaginer l'avenir. Il savait que Ron s'en sortait mieux, parce que le roux était une personne entière, incapable de mentir, de cacher son chagrin. Il l'avait noyé dans l'alcool, puis dans le travail, puis dans les femmes, puis avec lui. Oh ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de relation. Ron n'était pas le type de Draco et inversement. Mais le cynisme du Serpentard et la franchise du Gryffondor s'étaient confrontés et ils avaient pu avancer. Aujourd'hui, il savait que Ron était le meilleur Auror qu'on n'ait jamais vu depuis des années. Il savait que Ron ne pensait qu'à son boulot, il passait son temps à faire du sport, à perfectionner ses techniques de combat, moldu et sorcier. Et à côté de ça, il passait beaucoup de temps à cuisiner. Même si peu de personnes étaient au courant.

L'arrivée d'Harry dans leur vie allait tout changer. Hermione serait déstabilisée, tout ce qu'elle a construit allait s'effondrer. Ron allait se poser des questions, se demander s'il était réellement à sa place, s'il était le meilleur, si Harry n'allait pas lui reprendre sa place et s'il n'allait pas retomber dans l'ombre.

Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué. Draco se torturait l'esprit sur les implications du retour du Survivant sur les autres mais il évitait de se demander quelle implication cela avait sur lui.

Il avait dévoué sa vie aux autres. Il avait décidé de devenir guérisseur pour rattraper ces années à se comporter de manière égoïste. Il aimait son métier, il aimait sa vie, ses amis, ses soirées. Le fait qu'Harry soit revenu et soit venu le trouver lui surtout allait tout changer. Il avait la responsabilité de son avenir, de la façon dont les gens allaient le traiter. Il fallait éviter qu'il soit vu en public avant qu'il retrouve totalement la mémoire. Faire la une des journaux sorciers alors qu'on ne savait même pas qui on était, n'était pas la meilleure façon de revenir. Il soupira et finit par éteindre la lumière. Il préviendrait Hermione et Ron demain et ils se débrouilleraient.

**13 Avril 2002 - Appartement de Draco Malfoy**

Au petit matin, Harry s'étira dans son lit, avant de froncer les sourcils. Les draps étaient doux, le lit était bien trop grand et une faible lumière pénétrait la pièce. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de dormir dans le noir complet, dans son lit une personne. Il se rappela que hier sa vie avait basculé, il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il sortit du lit et attrapa des vêtements propres. Il n'osait pas sortir en caleçon mais il ne voulait pas non plus remettre les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Pourquoi se posait-il des questions aussi stupides ? Il était en train de soupirer bruyamment quand il avisa la porte dans le fond de la pièce. Une salle de bain. Il était sauvé. Il prit une douche et enfila des vêtements propres.

Quand il osa enfin sortir de sa chambre, après avoir passé dix minutes devant la porte fermée à tenter d'écouter ce qu'il se passait, il sentit une agréable odeur.

Il avança silencieusement, ses chaussettes glissant sur le plancher vernis. Il observa quelques secondes le blond, son dos moulé dans une chemise blanche, il s'affairait dans la cuisine. Sa baguette, blanche également, à la main, il préparait un petit déjeuner.

Draco avait entendu le bruit de la douche de la chambre d'ami, puis la porte s'ouvrir et il sentait la présence d'Harry derrière lui. Il ne se retournait pas et continuait sa préparation. Il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un animal un peu sauvage qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. Il finit malgré tout par poser sa baguette et attrapa des verres dans un placard. Il les posa sur le bar de la cuisine et fit ainsi face au brun.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci. Merci vraiment. Pour tout.

- De rien. Jus d'orange ? Café ? Thé ?

- Café, merci.

Draco servit deux tasses de café et posa deux assiettes remplies de pancakes sur le bar.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret et invita d'un geste Harry à faire de même.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Hermione en me levant, elle passera en milieu de matinée. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour toi. Elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

- Vous êtes amis ?

- Non. Je respecte la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui mais nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous n'avons rien en commun, nous ne nous fréquentons pas.

- Ah.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, est-ce qu'il devait être désolé ?

- Après le petit déjeuner, on va procéder à quelques examens médicaux. Je ne te raconterais pas ton histoire. Il vaut mieux que tu la retrouves toi-même. De toute manière tout ce que je pourrais dire, c'est ce que j'ai lu… et à quel point je suis doué pour t'insulter et te mettre en colère.

- J'ai quelques souvenirs te concernant. Ne crois pas que je sois totalement ignare. Nous sommes censé être des adultes désormais, nos frictions sont de l'histoire ancienne. De toute façon je ne me souviens de pourquoi on se détestait. Cela dit j'ai l'impression que ça va rapidement me revenir…

Le ton d'Harry était mi moqueur, mi réprobateur. Draco ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non et il se demandait si le brun le savait lui-même.

Ils s'assirent ensuite dans le salon et Draco sortit sa baguette, il prit quelques constantes. Il observa rapidement que Harry était parfaitement en forme physiquement.

- La prochaine étape est normalement ton cerveau.

- Pourquoi normalement ?

- Je ne veux pas le faire tant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas considéré comme quelqu'un de proche et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose cela pourrait me retomber dessus. Je ne foutrais pas ma vie en l'air pour toi.

Le ton était acerbe et froid. Harry sentait bien que le blond ne l'appréciait pas. Il se montrait pourtant prévenant. C'était une contradiction étrange.

Sur ce silence un peu pesant, une sonnerie retentit. Draco se leva et posa sa main sur le mur près de la porte. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et revint s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Le Serpentard ouvrit le battant sur une jeune femme brune, bouclé, le visage fin et le regard profond. Elle entra d'un pas décidé et fixa le blond.

- Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce hibou aussi tôt un dimanche matin ?

- Bonjour également Granger, décidément la politesse est une qualité de plus en plus rare.

- Dis le gars qui réveille les gens à des heures indues.

- Très bien, je voulais y aller doucement mais puisque tu insistes, Draco écarta le bras et désigna son salon avec un sourire qui sonnait atrocement faux.  
Hermione fit trois pas avant de s'arrêter. L'homme qui était assis dans le canapé et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué précédemment, venait de se lever. Il était grand, ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille, ses yeux verts lumineux, il… il ressemblait à Harry Potter. Merlin, c'était Harry Potter. Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle se poserait des questions après.

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! Je suis tellement contente !

Elle pleurait de joie et Harry continuait à la tenir contre lui. Il était ravi de la voir aussi. Il savait que c'était son amie. Il avait compris en la voyant que ce n'était pas sa soeur. Une sorte de bourdonnement se faisait sentir dans son crâne. Des dizaines, des centaines d'images se succédaient derrière ses yeux. Elles défilaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse les saisir. Avoir revu Hermione semblait déclencher quelque chose, les images n'étaient pas complètes, elles étaient cassées, certaines parties cachées. Cela ressemblait à un affreux cauchemar. Il s'effondra dans les bras d'Hermione, se tenant la tête à deux mains et hurlant sans entendre sa propre voix.

Draco était abasourdi et Hermione paniquée. Draco se précipita pour allonger Harry sur le canapé. Il utilisa un sort pour le plonger dans le sommeil et stopper sa douleur. Il transporta ensuite le brun dans la chambre d'ami et le déposa sur le lit.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Hermione était assise sur le rebord du canapé, la tête dans les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé mais resta à une distance respectable de la brune. Il n'était pas là pour la consoler, ce n'était pas son amie. Il se sentit tout de même obligé de dire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Granger.

- Oh vraiment ?

Elle sécha ses larmes rageusement et tourna son regard noir vers le blond.

- Alors depuis combien de temps il est chez toi ? Il a déjà fait ce genre de crise ? Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? Pourquoi il n'est pas mort ? Hein ? Vas-y ! Raconte moi !

Elle s'était levée, les poings serrés, sa voix avait monté dans les aigus et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était furieuse. Elle le détestait plus que tout à ce moment précis et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui mettre son poing dans la figure, encore.

- Calme toi Granger. Il est arrivé hier soir, il m'a trouvé tout seul. Non il n'a pas fait ce genre de crise. Et son histoire est compliquée. Maintenant assis !

Son ton était calme mais glacial, il ne souffrirait pas que l'on désobéisse à ses ordres. Hermione s'assit mécaniquement. Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits et souffla. Son meilleur ami n'était pas mort et c'était formidable. Elle pensait qu'il allait pouvoir voir grandir son fils et partager enfin leurs moments de bonheur. Puis elle pensa à lui. Il avait disparu depuis tellement de temps, tout le monde le croyait mort. Son retour allait être terrible. Il allait encore plus être la cible des journaux, des détraqués, des mangemorts, des fans. Sa vie allait être un enfer.

- Il a perdu la mémoire.

Draco n'avait pas suivi les méandres de ses pensées mais à la vision de son visage décomposé, il comprit qu'il lui avait asséné un coup.

- Il a perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui, il ne se souvient de personne, il a perdu tous ses souvenirs. Il sait lancé un sort, écrire, compter et cetera mais le reste il a oublié.

- Mon dieu, c'est encore pire.

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est effondré ?

- Je pense que te revoir a créé un choc trop violent.

- Et toi ?

- Ses souvenirs de moi sont revenus plus sporadiquement. Et il en a tout de même moins de moi.

- Comment il s'est souvenu de toi ?

- Il a entendu mon nom.

- Où était-il tout ce temps ?

- Dans de la brume, d'après ses dires. Cela fait un an qu'il est sur Londres mais comme il n'avait plus de souvenir du monde magique, il n'a pas pu te retrouver, toi ou Ron d'ailleurs.

- Dans de la brume ?

- Il est réellement mort je pense, mais pas en totalité.

- Il est totalement mort ou pas ?

- Il a du franchir un premier cap. Je pense que Dumbledore l'a sauvé.

- Alors j'avais raison. Et toi aussi. Il y a un an, nous savions et nous n'avons rien fait. Rogue a cherché Dumbledore partout et j'ai été incapable d'en faire autant pour Harry. Je suis lamentable.

- Ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort Granger. Ta théorie était improbable. Et quand bien même tu ne l'aurais pas retrouvé.

- Tu as raison.

Hermione était sur le point de craquer. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de toute cette pression, de ces histoires absurdes et d'imaginer des dizaines d'hypothèses. Avec si on pouvait mettre Paris en bouteille, disaient les français.

Elle crispa ses mains sur ses genoux. Et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Tu peux le soigner ?

- Il faut utiliser la legilimencie. Je ne voulais pas le faire tant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres. Cela peut-être un peu violent.

- Ok et on peut faire ça quand ?

- J'aimerais tester autre chose avant. Dès qu'il sera réveillé.

- Je ne suis pas guérisseur, je… dans ce domaine tes compétences sont largement supérieures aux miennes.

- Merci de le reconnaitre, fit-il avec un ton supérieur et un léger sourire.

- Je dois te faire confiance et je n'y arrive pas. Je sais pourtant que tu étais le meilleur de ta promotion. Et je sais aussi que tu es un excellent legilimens mais s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Je dois juste te le demander.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes puis Draco ne put s'en empêcher.

- Alors ton mariage ?

- Tout va très bien merci.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment Malfoy, elle était sèche et son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation.

- Donc t'être mariée à vingt ans et avoir un enfant au même âge te rend heureuse ?

- Depuis quand y'a t-il un âge précis pour se marier ou avoir des enfants ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

- Ecoute Malfoy, si tu t'ennuies en attendant qu'Harry se réveille trouve toi une autre occupation. Je ne te servirais pas de défouloir, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Je ne suis plus une enfant et je refuse d'entrer dans ton jeu. Que tu ais ce genre de propos par pure méchanceté, par jeu ou que tu sois jaloux parce que toi tu n'as personne, je m'en fiche alors ferme là.

Contre toute attente Draco Malfoy rit, certes il n'éclata pas de rire, il n'aimait pas se montrer en spectacle, mais il avait clairement exprimé un sentiment de joie. Hermione en fut plus que surprise.

- J'avoue, je m'ennuie.

- Gamin.

- Alors là, quelle insulte ! Je suis touché en plein coeur.

Hermione se contenta de croiser les bras et ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas épousé Ron ? Hermione haussa les sourcils et il se justifia. Je veux dire, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu épouses un Weasley mais tous les paris étaient sur Ron, pas Fred.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela, c'est tout… Moi aussi, Ron aussi d'ailleurs, nous pensions finir ensemble mais la dernière année à Poudlard a tout changé.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Harry est enfin revenu dans le monde sorcier (ou presque). J'espère que vous trouvez que mon Draco n'est pas trop gentil. Il a grandi et murit mais il est toujours un peu insupportable... **

**Je ne publierais pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je serais en vacances et je n'aurais pas accès à internet donc rendez-vous en juillet maintenant !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée pour le retard... Entre les vacances et mon nouveau boulot, j'ai été débordée mais je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

**Dans ce chapitre on revient dans le passé, cela se passe majoritairement à Poudlard (histoire de situer un peu mieux le reste du récit).**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Petit rappel : dans le chapitre précédent, Harry retrouve Draco grâce à une conversation entendue sur son lieu de travail. Draco lui fait quitter son job et prévient Hermione. Les retrouvailles entre les deux amis se déroulent moins bien que prévues. _

**Fin 1997 - Poudlard**

En ce lundi matin, la Grande Salle de Poudlard était emplie d'étudiants prenant leur petit déjeuner. Le ciel magique était gris et pluvieux, il était triste à l'image de la plupart des élèves attablés. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et dans le contre jour apparurent deux hommes. Ils étaient roux et parfaitement identiques. La plupart des étudiants les connaissaient bien et tout ceux qui avaient assisté à leur départ spectaculaire se mirent à applaudir.

A dix-neuf ans passés, ils revenaient à Poudlard en septième année. Ils étaient plus vieux, ils avaient déjà un métier, ils gagnaient leur vie et plutôt bien. Pour revenir, ils avaient dû confier leur boutique à Verity. Ils se fichaient complètement de passer leurs ASPICs même si leur mère était ravie. Ils voulaient juste redonner le sourire à Poudlard. Faire rire, se moquer, faire des farces, les idiots, tout cela ils savaient faire. Ils allaient rempiler pour un an. Et même s'ils avaient déjà fait une grosse partie de la septième année, la directrice pensait que la refaire ne serait pas du luxe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent avec les septièmes années.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?

Au moins Seamus était toujours aussi direct et malpoli.

- Pour tes beaux yeux darling. Le sourire de Fred était enjôleur.

- Moi je suis revenu pour Severus, il me manquait trop.

Georges avait posé ses bras sur le table et avait mis son coude dans le bol de Lavande. Du lait dégoulinait sur la table mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était et battait des cils en direction du professeur Rogue.

Lavande éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Dean, Seamus et Parvati. Ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la pitrerie levèrent le nez et cherchèrent à savoir d'où venait cette hilarité.

Hermione souriait encore quand elle demanda quels cours ils avaient pris.

- Botanique et Potions.

- Potions ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous n'y êtes même pas obligés !

- Oui Ronnie mais c'était pour être avec toi…

- … Pour voir de nos propres yeux la catastrophe que tu es devant un chaudron.

- Le niveau de Ron a beaucoup augmenté.

- Hermione ne soit pas si sérieuse, ça te fait une petite ride là.  
Et Fred posa son doigt sur la peau entre ses sourcils. Hermione eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Alors avec qui on sera en cours ?

Georges changeait de sujet, il avait remarqué la gêne d'Hermione.

- Et bien moi j'ai Botanique, Métamorphose et Sortilèges, intervint Neville.

- Je suis en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Potions, dit Ron, et Hermione aussi. Nous avons aussi Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oui et j'ai aussi pris Botanique finalement, ajouta Hermione, enfin en plus de mes autres options…

- Je suis juste en Sortilèges avec vous.

- Pareil.

Seamus, Dean et Parvati avaient parlé en même temps. Avec Lavande, ils avaient tous les quatre pris les mêmes options. Ils étaient également en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh je suis sûre que vous seriez intéressés par l'Alchimie ! Hermione avait eu une illumination. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Terry Boot et Théodore Nott qui voulaient suivre des cours dans cette matière en septième année. C'était trop peu, mais peut-être qu'avec cinq élèves, ils voudraient bien rouvrir la classe.

- Et bien nous n'y avions pas pensé.

- Nous ne voulons pas un emploi du temps trop chargé

- On a un métier tu sais…

- Vous n'avez que deux cours !

La voix d'Hermione était scandalisée, comment pouvait-on être débordé avec douze heures de cours par semaine ?

- Messieurs Weasley, votre emploi du temps.

MacGonnagal avait interrompu leur petite conversation et déposa deux feuilles devant les frères Weasley.

Hermione attrapa une des feuilles dès que la directrice eut le dos tourné.

- Vous n'avez cours que les lundis et jeudis !

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les cours de Botanique et de Potions sont le même jour.

Et Georges lui tira la langue sous le regard goguenard de son frère.

- Pff bien sûr, vous avez fait exprès de choisir ces cours là parce que cela vous arrangeait bien.

- Penses ce que tu veux Miss Préfète, mais on sait tous que…

- … Ton seul regret c'est que tu ne nous verras pas assez !

- Soit tranquille, nous petit déjeunerons avec toi tous les jours.

Et sur ces quelques paroles, les jumeaux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Potions. Pourquoi fallait-il que les cours de Potions tombent toujours le lundi matin ? Cela dit, avec le professeur Slughorn c'était déjà beaucoup plus supportable.

Ils furent assez surpris en arrivant de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs élèves. Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement et Hermione leur passa sous le nez dans leur accorder un regard. Elle s'assit au premier rang à sa table habituelle avec Ron, Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin. Une autre table était occupée par Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass et Ernie MacMillan.  
La fin de la guerre avait mis un terme aux tensions entre maisons. Certes ils étaient toujours en compétition pour la coupe des maisons et le Quidditch et ils évitaient les excès de politesse. Au moins, plus personne ne se faisait agresser pour cause d'appartenance à la maison ennemie. Les agressions étaient toujours d'actualité mais pour des raisons bien plus personnelles. Les adolescents restaient ce qu'ils étaient...

Ernie MacMillan et Daphnée Greengrass sortaitent ensemble depuis à peine deux semaines et même si cela arrachait une grimace à Draco Malfoy à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, un tel rapprochement était plutôt bon signe pour l'avenir.

Le cours se déroula sans accrocs, après ces trois heures de Potions, ils avaient une heure pour déjeuner avant le cours de Métamorphose. Bien sûr les jumeaux ne reprenaient qu'à quinze heures pour leur cours de Botanique.

Hermione et Ron discutaient sur le chemin qui les menait à la salle de classe de MacGonnagal.

- Merci d'avoir demandé à mes frères de revenir.

Hermione trébucha et se rattrapa à la manche de son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai rien fait du tout, et …

- 'Mione… tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Je sais que c'est toi et c'est bien. C'est comme s'ils faisaient revenir de la normalité dans notre vie. Tu imagines ? Je passes mon temps à lire et à travailler, j'ai fais tous mes devoirs pour les deux semaines à venir ! Je deviens toi !

- Eh !

Elle lui frappa l'épaule avec son petit poing et Ron rigola. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit si spontanément et surtout pour rien.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils me font sortir de mes gonds, ils ne respectent aucune autorité, ils sont...

- Libres…

- Oui, finit par avouer Hermione.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal…

- Quoi ?

- Au moins ils nous font penser à autre chose. Quand tu t'énerves contre eux, quand ils se moquent de moi, quand tout le monde rit à leurs blagues, on ne pense plus à Harry.

- Il me manque…

Rien que d'en parler, Hermione sentait des larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle battit des cils rapidement pour les chasser.

- Moi aussi 'Mione, moi aussi.

Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune et l'attira contre lui. Il ne pleurait plus. Plus depuis qu'il avait prit la résolution de venger Harry en envoyant tous les mangemorts à Azkaban.

Le cours de Métamorphose n'était pas en petit comité, tous les septièmes années avaient pris cette option, sauf les jumeaux. D'ailleurs c'était la même chose pour les cours de Sortilèges et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Personne ne se voyait quitter l'école sans exceller en enchantement et être capable de se défendre. La Métamorphose était une matière qui leur serait à tous utile dans leur futur métier mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. On ne mettait pas les basiques de côtés. Et la Métamorphose était une des bases de la magie.

Ils s'assirent tous en silence. Même s'ils étaient tous présents, ils ne formaient qu'une classe de vingt-six.

Le professeur MacGonnagal les salua et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Aujourd'hui je souhaiterais que l'on parle d'un sujet que vous avez abordé dès votre première année. La loi de Gamp sur la Métamorphone. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelles sont les exceptions citées dans la loi de Gamp ?

Quelques mains se levèrent mais pas assez au goût du professeur.

- Vous êtes censés être diplômés à la fin de l'année, vous devrez passer des ASPIC et ensuite vous intégrerez le monde sorcier. Soit pour une formation plus poussée, soit pour travailler. Si vous ne savez même pas ce que vous pouvez créer ou non, comment pensez-vous vous en tirer ?

Les élèves se sentirent penauds.

- Vous pensez toujours à ce que vous pouvez faire, mais vous ne pensez jamais à ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sorciers que vous êtes tout puissant. Vous avez chacun des prédispositions et des talents différents mais il y a des choses qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut faire et d'autres que très peu peuvent.

Minerva MacGonnagal se tourna vers le tableau et écrit en grand : VIE - AMOUR - ARGENT - NOURRITURE - INFORMATIONS *

- Voici les cinq exceptions de Gamp. Vous me ferez un parchemin de soixante centimètres pour expliquer, d'après vous, pourquoi ce sont des exceptions. Et si cela n'en était pas, qu'elles en seraient les conséquences.

Elle prit une pause pour laisser le temps aux étudiants de noter leur devoir.

- Maintenant sortez vos baguettes, nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose d'êtres vivants. Prenez chacun une souris et métamorphosez là en ce que vous voulez.

Ils étaient tous un peu déstabilisés par cette entrée en matière. On leur rappelait les bases, enfin on leur rappelait surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les bases pour les trois quarts de la classe. Ensuite on leur donnait un exercice avec beaucoup trop de libertés. Certains ne savaient pas quoi faire et d'autres se lançaient trop rapidement.

Ici, tout ce que Minerva essayait de faire, c'était de les confronter à la vie réelle, dans laquelle on doit faire des choix sans personne pour nous guider. Même si, disons-le, métamorphoser une souris en ce qu'ils voulaient était loin d'être une grosse décision.

A la fin du cours, Hermione conseilla à Ron de se rendre à la bibliothèque tout de suite pour faire son devoir. Elle fila en Botanique.

Le mois d'octobre passa rapidement et la soirée d'Halloween se déroula comme toujours avec le festin traditionnel et les centaines de citrouilles illuminées disposées dans le château.

L'hiver était bien présent et régulièrement le parc se couvrait d'une épaisse couche de neige. Bizarrement le retour des Weasleys avait eu l'effet escompté. Les élèves étaient moins tristes. Ou peut-être le temps faisait-il juste son effet ?

Ils se surprenaient à rire de plus en plus souvent, à parler de sujets légers et à flirter entre eux.

Un samedi de novembre particulièrement enneigé, la plupart des élèves avaient décidé de sortir faire une bataille de boules de neige. Hermione avait préféré rester dans la salle commune près du feu de cheminée. Pour une fois, elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs, elle était à jour de toute manière. Elle lisait un livre moldu, un roman policier plutôt divertissant.

Elle entendit des rires et se retourna, elle vit Fred et Georges avec des petites billes rouges dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une de nos nouvelles inventions…

- Si tu les mets dans une boule de neige et qu'elle s'écrase sur quelqu'un ou par terre en fait, ça fait comme un mini feu d'artifice.

- C'est inutile mais très joli !

- Je regarderais ça par la fenêtre alors.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Hermione…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir froid !

Fred se rapprocha d'elle et prit appui sur le dossier du canapé, son visage était proche du sien et il lui murmura :

- Je te réchaufferais.

Son sourire était toujours aussi enjôleur et son regard pétillant. Hermione fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours, elle évinça la phrase d'un geste de la main en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il passait son temps à la taquiner. C'est d'ailleurs à ça qu'elle arrivait à les différencier. Au début cela la faisait rougir mais maintenant elle se contentait d'ignorer ses remarques. Il allait bien finir par cesser.

Les deux frères repartirent en riant bras dessus, bras dessous.

Hermione était replongée dans son livre quand elle fut dérangée une seconde fois. Ron s'écroula à côté d'elle, le visage en sang. Hermione reposa son livre sur la table basse et retira les mains de Ron de son visage.

Elle vit son nez en sang et bizarrement tordu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

- Z'est Dean, il b'a enboyé ude bierre.

- Une bière ?

- Dan ! Ude bierre dure.

- Ah une pierre ! Mais il est fou ?

- Il d'a pas fait exprès.

- Ne bouge pas. Episkey

Hermione tendit sa baguette et lui remit le nez en place. Voyant le visage toujours ensanganté de son ami, elle remua de nouveau sa baguette :

- Tergeo.

Elle s'était approché de Ron pour bien lui remettre le nez en place et ils étaient extrêmement proche. Elle se surprit à rougir, elle pouvait voir la moindre tâche de rousseur sur le visage de Ronald. Bizarrement, ce fut lui qui franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elles étaient glacées. Elles se réchauffèrent rapidement au contact des lèvres d'Hermione. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et ils se reculèrent l'un et l'autre plutôt rapidement.

- Euh… Je… Je suis désolé.

La voix de Ron était un peu éraillée. Il avait rougit et se trouvait stupide.

- Non… enfin ne t'excuse pas. Je…

- C'est rien, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Non ! Je… J'ai aimé.

- Moi aussi 'Mione mais…

- Pas de mais…

- Si.

Ron n'avait jamais eu cet air aussi sérieux. Hermione commençait à paniquer. Elle avait réellement aimé ce baiser. Elle n'y pensait plus depuis longtemps mais ce baiser avait tout ravivé. Ses sentiments enfouis, ses désirs, son envie, elle voulait retrouver cette fusion et plus encore, de la passion.

- Hermione, tu es probablement la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi mais je ne suis pas le bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord !

Hermione avait haussé le ton. Il l'embrassait et maintenant il la laissait tomber, avant même que leur histoire ne commence.

- Je le sais. Je me connais. Je ne suis plus le même. Je n'arriverais pas à te rendre heureuse. Depuis la mort d'Harry, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer correctement.

- Mais…

- Attends, laisse moi terminer. Je me suis fixé un objectif, celui de combattre les forces du mal de toute mon âme. Et il n'y a pas de place pour le reste, pas pour les choses importantes, pour les vrais sentiments. Et tu es importante, tu mérites le meilleur, un homme pour qui tu seras le centre de sa vie. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ça, pas maintenant et sûrement jamais.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait abandonnée. Harry était mort et maintenant Ron lui disait que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione. Je ne serais juste pas le premier homme de ta vie mais je serais ton ami, toujours.

**Mars 1997 - Pré au Lard**

La troisième sortie à Pré au Lard s'annonçait plutôt bien, il ne pleuvait pas et on voyait quelques rayons de soleil percer les nuages. Les élèves s'étaient séparés en petits groupes, voire en couple pour se rendre au village.

Hermione marchait donc avec Ginny, les mains dans les poches car le vent restait tout de même frais. Les deux filles discutaient de choses et d'autres quand elles se firent dépasser par un groupe de quatrième années qui couraient en se lançant des sorts mineurs.

Ginny les traita d'abrutis et à juste raison puisqu'elle s'était pris un sort perdu et ses cheveux était désormais bleu fluo.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et tenta un infinite sans succès. Ginny entreprit alors de courir après ces gamins stupides et immatures, selon ses propres dires, plantant Hermione au milieu du chemin.

La brune n'était pas très sportive et elle refusait net de courir inutilement. Elle garda donc le même rythme, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras s'abattre en travers de ses épaules. Elle fut brusquement attirée contre un torse et sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front.

Fred Weasley.

Depuis quelques semaines, il était passé des taquineries et de la drague à distance à des contacts de plus en plus fréquents sans jamais franchir la limite.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme cela, et pire, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit le parti d'être directe, après tout cela marchait parfois et c'était soi-disant une caractéristiques des Gryffondors d'agir sans réfléchir, soi-disant…

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ?

Fred enleva son bras des épaules de la brune et perdit son sourire.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Ce n'est pas la question.

Fred retrouva son sourire mais garda ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne me pose pas de question, j'ai envie de le faire alors je le fais, et il haussa les épaules l'air nonchalant.

- Tu peux me le dire.

Hermione ne se laissait pas berner par l'attitude faussement détachée de Fred, ni par celle de Georges d'ailleurs. Elle savait que les jumeaux passaient beaucoup de temps à dire, faire et inventer des bêtises mais qu'au fond ils étaient deux sorciers intelligents et pas complètement immature. Enfin elle croyait et espérait avoir raison.

Le sourire de Fred se fit plus authentique et Hermione le trouva beau. Elle faillit trébucher en le scrutant au lieu de regarder le chemin mais se rattrapa en passant inaperçue.

- Tu vois plus loin que les autres. Tu crois en nous, en moi. Dans tes yeux je vois le reflet d'un homme que j'aimerais être et que tu sembles être la seule à deviner.

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type de déclaration, peut-être un "c'est pour embêter Ron", "je te trouve jolie" ou "je fais ce que je veux" mais pas un discours aussi honnête.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle-même ressentait, elle glissa sa petite main dans celle de Fred.

Parfois des relations n'avaient pas besoin d'être décrite avec des mots précis, parfois deux personnes se retrouvaient ensemble non pas à cause du destin ou d'un coup de foudre mais juste parce qu'à cet instant cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire, à vivre.

**13 avril 2002 - Appartement Draco Malfoy**

Harry venait de se réveiller et était revenu dans le salon avec les deux autres faisant ainsi baisser la tension.

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait cet effet.

Harry sourit, il avait encore mal au crâne mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa meilleure amie. Après tout il l'avait cherchée pendant longtemps.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit les main. Son contact ne lui faisait pas mal. Il avait comme rêvé de milliers de moments avec elle pendant sa perte de conscience. Malheureusement, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il manquait des parties. En revanche, ses deux seules connaissances de son ancienne vie étant en face de lui, il avait revu un épisode qu'il avait trouvé fort drôle.

Hermione mettant son poing dans la figure du blond. Il ne put que sourire en repensant à ce moment.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et puis j'ai connu pire.

- Ah.

- Oui le réveil a été assez difficile…

Voyant son visage fermé, Hermione ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle fut même étonnée que Draco n'en profite pas pour se moquer.

- Il va falloir que Draco entre dans ta tête Harry.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du brun, elle rajouta :

- Tu te souviens quand le professeur Rogue t'a appris l'Occlumencie ?

- Non.

- Évidemment… soupira Hermione. La legilimencie permet à un sorcier d'accéder à tes souvenirs et l'occlumencie permet de bloquer ce sorcier.

- Mais si j'ai appris l'occlumencie, comment Draco va-t-il pouvoir entrer dans ma tête ?

Hermione grimaça, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son meilleur ami appeler Malfoy par son prénom.

- Tu étais nul, tu n'as jamais appris.

Harry resta interloqué pendant que Draco fut pris d'un fou rire. Il tentait de rester discret mais le tremblements de ses épaules et les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux le trahissaient.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Harry était carrément indigné. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le blond se moquait de lui ou parce que s'il avait plutôt l'air de rire avec lui que de lui.

- Très bien on se calme maintenant. Malfoy reprend ton sérieux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Tu es prêt ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre alors il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord et vit Draco hésiter.

- Quoi Malfoy ?

- Ma baguette… Elle est neuve et le sort est compliqué. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs. Je n'ai jamais utiliser la légilimencie avec cette baguette.

- Et ?

- Sa mémoire doit être très fragile.

Le regard du Serpentard était appuyé. Hermione, elle, le regardait de travers. Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.

- Il est hors de question que tu testes sur moi.

- Ce serait plus pratique. Tu le sais. Tu n'es pas obligée de me laisser à accéder à tout, tu es assez douée en occlumencie pour fermer ton esprit à ce qui te dérange.

- Très bien.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'occlumencie n'était pas son fort, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Malfoy. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'entraîner et n'en avait jamais eu.

- Vas-y.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

- Legilimens !

Draco avait sa baguette pointée sur le front de la brune et il avait l'air extrêmement concentré.

Il vit des centaines d'images défilées devant lui. Il pouvait choisir, il fit le tri, en choisit une.

Il vit une petite fille en pyjama, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle était au pied d'un sapin de noël et s'émerveillait devant des livres, une mappemonde et un nécessaire de chimiste moldu. Génial, Granger était déjà une miss-je-sais-tout et ses cheveux était une vrai catastrophe. Cependant elle était mignonne. Draco cessa de regarder ce souvenir, cela l'atteignait gravement s'il trouvait Granger mignonne.

Il passa à un autre, dans celui-ci, il vit Hermione plus âgée, elle était à la bibliothèque et semblait concentrée sur un livre. Pas très intéressant.

Un autre, elle était assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Merlin ce que c'était horrible tout ce rouge, elle pleurait. Ron la regardait et ne disait rien. Il se levait et partait. Elle continuait à pleurer. Draco ne comprit pas ce souvenir, vu leur apparence, ce devait être la dernière année à Poudlard. Il se demandait ce qu'avait fait Ron pour faire pleurer Hermione, ou alors c'était autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, il se fit carrément éjecter de la mémoire de la brune. Ce qui lui fit comprendre que ce souvenir était important et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son regard noir le transperçait. Elle était furieuse mais se contrôla.

- Très bien, je pense que ta nouvelle baguette est parfaitement adaptée. Ce qui est plutôt logique puisque c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Draco ne fit même pas de commentaire, il pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de la Gryffondor.

- Très bien Harry, je vais y aller doucement. Laisse ton esprit ouvert. Legilimens.

Il fut confronté à des souvenirs récents, sa rencontre avec lui-même. Son travail à la discothèque, ses quelques rares amis, ses nombreuses balades dans Londres, rien de très intéressant. Bizarrement, l'ordre chronologique était inversé comparée à celui d'Hermione. Il vit Harry traverser l'Angleterre à pieds, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il le vit dans une petite maison, il était à terre à se tordre de douleur. Puis Harry fut dans une chambre devant Albus Dumbledore dans un fauteuil. Il semblait juste dormir mais Draco savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et de nombreuses autres images furent soudain sous ses yeux, des images de lui et d'Hermione. Rien de plus. Les autres étaient embrumées. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Il en prit une au hasard et tenta de percer le nuage de brumes. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il passa à une autre, non plus. Il tenta encore avec plusieurs souvenirs. Il finit par en débloquer un. Il vit alors Harry allongé dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il lançait un vif d'or en l'air pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre et que Ron la regardait. D'accord, même amnésique Potter ne lui donnait pas accès à ses souvenirs importants. Il n'était pas digne de confiance peut-être.

Il finit par sortir de l'esprit d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait dérouté mais pas plus que lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Alors ?

- Des brumes, ses souvenirs sont dans des brumes. Je n'ai pu en voir qu'un seul. Et il n'était pas important.

- Peut-être pas pour toi.

La voix d'Harry était un peu rauque. Il avait un souvenir, un seul, un normal, pas coupé, pas gâché par les brumes.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes puis proposa de recommencer. Cette fois il y alla plus fort, tentant de percer les souvenirs envahis de brumes. Il ne put rien faire, il alla même trop loin et Harry se plaignit d'une affreuse migraine après la séance.

Il fit promettre à Hermione de revenir le lendemain et alla se coucher.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry reste chez Malfoy et qu'il fasse comme s'il était chez lui. Elle pensait qu'il viendrait avec elle.

Draco la regardait avec un petit air supérieur. Il avait deviné le cours ses pensées en la voyant suivre du regard Harry.

- Alors Granger ? Déçue ?

- Que… Quoi ?

- Le petit Potter ne veut pas rentrer avec toi.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait un choc en voyant Fred par exemple. Au moins ici il ne risque pas de croiser qui que ce soit puisque tu n'as pas d'ami.

Granger avait de la répartie, il fallait bien lui accorder ça.

- C'est sûr et puis j'imagine le choc pour Fred, il doit déjà gérer au quotidien tes sentiments pour son frère alors je n'imagine pas si on y ajoute ceux pour Harry.

- Quand tu auras cesser d'imaginer des choses absurdes, on pourra parler de la situation d'Harry ?

- Oh non ! Tu pense que je vais laisser de côté ce que j'ai vu dans ta mémoire ?

- Tu n'as rien vu.

- Je t'ai vu en larmes devant Ron qui avait l'air plus que coupable. Il t'a dit quoi ? Qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? Et tu t'es rabattue sur le frère disponible ? Comment Fred le prend ? Comment il gère le fait de savoir que c'est le visage de Ron que tu vois dans ta tête quand il te baise ?

Hermione tremblait, à la fois de rage et de peine. Elle se leva et fixa le blond.

- Tu ne connais rien de moi Malfoy, tu ne sais rien de ma vie et de ce que j'ai traversé. Tu ne sais pas alors ne parle pas. Prend soin d'Harry. Je reviendrais demain avec Ron.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je suis pas un putain de baby-sitter !

Draco avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Hermione claquait la porte. Il se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait visé juste. Hermione avait eu des sentiments plus que sérieux pour Ron. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé ensuite mais après tout il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas un total salaud mais pas un ange non plus.

Il dut d'ailleurs se faire violence pour ne pas aller voir Harry dans la chambre d'ami. Savoir que le brun de ses rêves d'adolescent dormait à quelques mètres de lui était compliqué. Il préféra aller fouiller dans sa bibliothèque pour se changer les idées. Il trouverait bien quelque chose dans ses ouvrages consacrés à la mémoire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! On en sait plus sur la relation entre Ron et Hermione et le pourquoi du couple Fred/Hermione.**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Lord Jude**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**20 Avril 2002 - Appartement Draco Malfoy**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry vivait chez Draco. Une semaine qu'il s'ennuyait et tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Draco refusait qu'il lise la plupart de ses livres. Hermione refusait qu'il voit d'autres gens. En fait il avait l'impression d'être en quarantaine, d'être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Hermione lui avait dit que Ron savait qu'il était vivant et qu'il mourrait d'envie de le voir mais qu'il comprenait que cela pouvait causer un trop grand choc. Apparemment Draco, Hermione et même Severus Rogue passaient tout leur temps libre à chercher une solution pour que sa mémoire revienne.

Il en avait marre, il pensait que revoir toutes les personnes qu'il avait oublié pourrait déclencher ses souvenirs.

Draco et Hermione étaient d'accord mais ils avaient peur que le choc soit trop violent et qu'il tombe dans le coma ou pire. Harry s'en fichait, il voulait juste faire quelque chose, agir.

Hermione était présente dans le salon, elle lisait un livre. Draco avait été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital. Ils étaient donc tous les deux.

- 'Mione ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je m'occupe.

Hermione reposa son livre en marquant sa page. Elle chercha ses mots avec soin, elle savait qu'Harry était comme un lion en cage. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Le simple fait qu'il soit rester une semaine dans l'appartement et ne déroge pas aux règles qu'ils avaient fixé tenait du miracle.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je vois des gens mais dans ce cas là apprend moi la magie.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne me souviens des sorts qu'à partir du moment où j'en ai besoin. Comme des réflexes. Je ne peux pas aller chercher ça dans ma tête mais je peux réapprendre.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Harry Potter lui demandait du travail, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer.

- C'est une bonne idée. On devrait commencer par les sorts simples et puis on pourra ensuite travailler sur la métamorphose. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Draco pour les potions. Je vais faire un planning de cours et on se relaiera.

Hermione sortit immédiatement un parchemin et une plume et commença à préparer un programme d'apprentissage et un planning.

Harry sourit, il aimait vraiment être en compagnie d'Hermione. Elle le rassurait, elle prenait toujours les choses en main et avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant. Il avait perdu trois ans de sa vie dans les brumes, puis un an dans le monde moldu dans lequel il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne voulait plus gâcher sa vie.

Hermione tapota sur le parchemin pour donner différentes couleurs aux matières qu'elle pensait nécessaire d'aborder et confia le document à Harry.

- Commence par me dire ce que tu sais faire.

- Je connait quelques sorts simples, accio, lumos etc.

Pendant deux heures, Hermione et Harry s'exercèrent à différents sortilèges. Hermione s'était rapidement rendue compte que le brun savait exécuter parfaitement chacun des sorts, il fallait juste lui rappeler leur nom et leur fonction.

Quand Draco rentra chez lui, il fut relativement surpris de voir que son canapé avait changé de couleur et que sa table était réduite à la taille d'un jeu d'enfant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Harry parut penaud et Hermione s'empressa de tout remettre en ordre de quelques coups de baguettes.

- Nous nous sommes exercés à quelques sorts.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du m'exercer sur ton mobilier.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il s'assit dans son canapé qui avait repris sa couleur originale.

- C'est bon Granger, le baby-sitting est terminé. Rentre chez toi.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de ce ton sec, Draco était de plus en plus taciturne et passait son temps à bougonner ou à la médire.

Le repas se passa en silence et Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil après le dîner. Il ne décrochait pas un mot et la pression commençait à monter en Harry. Il faisait des milliers d'efforts pour se montrer gentil mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de rester enfermé. Surtout avec lui.

- Bon je crois qu'on va arrêter les frais.

- Pardon ?

Draco avait relevé les yeux, foudroyant Harry de ses prunelles gris acier.

- J'ai mes souvenirs te concernant et concernant Hermione. Parce que je vous ai revu. Tout dans ma tête m'indique que je devrais te détester, tous mes souvenirs, ma raison me dit de fuir d'ici ou de te casser la gueule…

Draco se releva avec humeur.

- Eh bien vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ses poings serrés étaient le seul indice de sa colère, son visage était de marbre, il était impossible de décrypter ses pensées.

- Ce serait facile, tu n'as pas l'air de faire le poids.

- Tu veux parier ?

Le défi était dans sa voix. Harry ne voulait pas partir dans cette direction. Il voulait juste cesser cette mascarade. Cesser cette fausse camaraderie, se libérer de cette aide réticente. Le ton et l'attitude de Draco l'avait énervé. Une seule étincelle pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds et c'était exactement ce que lui offrait le blond, une échappatoire à cet ennui mortel.

Il s'avança vers lui de manière à se trouver à un seul mètre de distance.

- Pas la peine de parier, cracha Harry.

Draco eut un rictus moqueur. Harry était plus petit que lui, pas de beaucoup mais il devait lever ses yeux émeraudes pour plonger dans l'orage.

Draco ne savait pas se battre, il n'aimait pas ça mais là il se sentait près à remettre le couvert. A recommencer leurs bagarres d'étudiants, d'enfants. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines et il sentait son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. La rage le consumait et il voyait exactement la même chose dans les yeux de son homologue.

La bataille pour l'instant était purement mentale. Une guerre des regards.

- Tu es ridicule.

La façon dont Draco prononça ces quelques mots était tellement insultante qu'Harry préféra réagir physiquement plutôt que par la parole. Il lui fallu à peine une seconde pour étaler le blond par terre d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il n'attendit pas que le Serpentard se lève et se jeta sur lui.

Draco s'attendait au geste du Gryffondor trop impulsif et il réceptionna le brun d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Pendant qu'Harry se pliait en deux, Draco se releva et lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Cela ne suffisait pas, le visage d'Harry était déformé par la colère et celui de Draco reflétait une concentration extrême. Les deux hommes échangèrent coup de poing, coup de pieds, de genoux et de coudes. Roulant par terre et renversant la table basse, faisant tomber les livres des étagères et brisant tous les objets à portée de main.  
Ils finirent essoufflés, à genoux, sur le tapis, chacun reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Draco crachait du sang et Harry avait le nez cassé. Le tapis était recouvert de tâches écarlates et la plupart des meubles renversés.

Draco reprenait son souffle, il trouvait cela complètement dingue. Il venait littéralement de se battre comme des forcenés avec son ancien meilleur ennemi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Harry, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Ils étaient tous les deux ridicules, recouvert de bleus et de sang, le souffle court et les côtes douloureuses. L'hilarité de la situation commença à le faire rire, d'abord doucement puis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il s'assit avec difficultés et s'adossa au canapé, se tenant les côtes, riant à en pleurer.

Harry le regardait avec stupéfaction. Il avait mal à en pleurer, son visage lui paraissait brûlant et le lançait. Il n'avait pas gagné, il n'avait pas perdu non plus. Il avait beau souffrir dans toutes les parties de son corps, il se sentait bien. Il s'était défoulé comme jamais, il avait tellement eu besoin de cette violence, de ce corps à corps. Il trouvait ça un peu stupide et finalement il comprit pourquoi Draco riait. Il fut gagné par le rire du blond et ses épaules finirent par se secouer d'un rire tremblant. Chaque secousse le renvoyait à sa douleur, et à sa stupidité, le faisant rire de plus belle.

Il s'adossa au mur du salon face à Draco. Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette et remis le nez d'Harry en place.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le casses.

- Et à chaque fois tu l'avais mérité.

Draco n'en fit pas plus, il ne voulait pas atténuer les douleurs du brun, ni les siennes. Leur rire s'était estompé et ils étaient restés assis à se regarder fixement. La tension qui était retombée avec leur bagarre commençait à remonter mais d'une manière différente. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, sans animosité, juste ayant besoin de fixer quelque chose. La bouche d'Harry s'assécha, l'orage s'était calmé dans les yeux de Draco, le gris se transformait en un bleu pâle, plus doux. L'intensité de ce bleu de glace le transperçait et il ne savait pas s'il voulait se soustraire à ce regard ou au contraire ne plus jamais le quitter. Son coeur qui s'était calmé après les coups recommença à battre trop fort.

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres et cela n'arrangea pas l'état du brun. Le serpentard lui se contentait de dévorer du regard ce visage qu'il croyait ne plus jamais voir. Il se contentait de sa présence, s'en gavait comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis qu'il avait recroiser sa route. Leur cohabitation distante le tuait et il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver et de le retrouver en le frappant et en se faisant frapper.

Il savait que rester là, assis par terre, les jambes étendues croisant celles du brun, était dangereux. Il avait envie de franchir cette distance, envie de le toucher d'une manière plus douce.

Il se mit à genoux, s'avançant brusquement, déclenchant un sursaut chez Harry. Il passa sa main sur la joue du brun, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Bonne nuit Harry, sa voix, presque réduite à un souffle était étonnement douce.

Le blond se leva avec plusieurs grimaces et rejoint sa chambre en titubant. Harry resta assis dans le salon quelques minutes, la main posée sur sa joue gauche. Tous ses souvenirs réunis lui criaient de haïr cet homme, de recommencer à le frapper, de l'insulter et de le détruire. Pourtant, chaque cellule de son corps avait frissonné à ce contact, son coeur battait plus vite quand il pensait à lui et son intuition lui faisait croire que sa raison avait tort.

Il était perdu et il préféra rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait mal partout et se dit que Malfoy abusait, il était guérisseur, il aurait pu le soigner. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il refusait de se coucher en ayant aussi mal.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco et ouvrit la porte sans attendre après avoir frappé. Il s'arrêta après un seul pas dans la pièce. Elle était immense, de la moquette grise et épaisse recouvrait le sol et deux grandes fenêtres devaient laisser le soleil entrer en journée. Le lit de Draco était carrément gigantesque et ses draps semblaient être fait de satin. Des bibliothèques recouvertes de livres, un grand bureau, deux fauteuils et une armoire en bois massif complétaient le mobilier.

Draco était de dos, torse nu, sa chemise en tas à ses pieds. Des ecchymoses commençaient à se dessiner sur la peau pâle et Harry s'avança pour glisser sur ses doigts sur les bleus. Draco sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Le brun resta interdit, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste.

- Tu ne pouvais pas juste aller te coucher… soupira le blond. Il faut toujours que tu compliques tout.

- Je… Tu… j'ai mal, finit par avouer Harry.

Draco resta immobile à le regarder, jusqu'à ce que le brun se sente réellement mal à l'aise. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre la tête basse se sentant ridicule.

- Je ne soigne pas les gens gratuitement.

- Je… Quoi ?

Là Harry hallucinait carrément. Il voulait qu'il le paye peut-être. Est-ce qu'au moins il avait de l'argent ?

- Je dois avoir de l'argent, je pense…

- Évidemment que tu as de l'argent, enfin si les gobelins n'ont pas garder tout ce qui t'appartient. Mais je suis cent fois plus riche que toi, ton argent ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi tu travailles si tu es riche ?

- Ne change pas de conversation.

- Tu veux quelque chose en échange de tes soins et tu me loges et nourris gratuitement, je ne comprends pas la logique.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu restais chez moi gratuitement.

- Mais à quoi tu joues.

Draco s'avança et se planta devant Harry, baissant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une gentille personne. Je ne fais pas la charité et je ne te laisse pas rester chez moi par pure bonté. Je suis un Malfoy. Actuellement tes souvenirs entrent en conflit avec l'image bienveillante que tu as de moi depuis quelques jours. Tes souvenirs ont raison Potter. Je ne suis pas fréquentable. Je suis moi et je ne changerais pas pour devenir ton ami. Je ne suis pas Granger, je ne fais rien par altruisme. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas me faire confiance. Tu ne dois pas entrer dans ma chambre comme ça et ne t'avises plus jamais de me frapper. Cette fois je devais me défouler mais la prochaine fois je serais moins clément. Je connais toujours plus de sorts que toi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sa baguette et visa Harry. Ce dernier ne recula pas et le regarda avec un air de défi. Il ne sentit rien.

Les lèvres de Draco se levèrent en un rictus moqueur.

- Dans ta salle de bain, placard du haut, fiole bleue claire. Maintenant sors.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il quitta les lieux sans prendre son reste et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il y avait effectivement une fiole bleue claire. L'étiquette indiquait "Anti-douleur et soin superficiels". Il avala le liquide et alla se coucher. Il se sentait mieux physiquement mais beaucoup moins bien psychologiquement. Il se demandait s'il ne vivait pas chez un sociopathe. L'attitude et l'humeur de Draco changeaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse les suivre. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui provoquait ce changement. Malgré tout ce qu'avait dit le blond, Harry ne voulait pas le détester. Il ne voulait plus détester qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il était mort ou presque pendant si longtemps qu'il voulait vivre pleinement, même si c'était dangereux. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait vivre avec un serpent venimeux enroulé autour du cou. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour se sentir vivant comme il s'était senti pendant que les coups pleuvaient sur le tapis du salon.

**26 Avril 2002 - Maison Granger-Weasley**

Hermione fouillait dans sa bibliothèque, les livres s'entassaient à ses pieds et Eliott évoluait à quatre pattes au milieu des ouvrages. Elle voulait absolument trouver une solution pour Harry, elle savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser chez Malfoy. Elle savait que pour sa sécurité c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Chez eux, il serait exposé à trop de monde, trop de risque que quelqu'un le découvre et parle autour d'eux. Elle n'avait même rien dit à Fred. Elle en avait parlé à Ron bien sûr mais ils n'avaient pas pu en rediscuter depuis.

Elle ouvrit un énième livre et feuilleta à la recherche d'informations sur les troubles de la mémoire. Elle ne trouvait rien et cela l'horripilait. Si seulement elle pouvait accéder à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle était sûre que là-bas elle pourrait trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Eliott se mit à geindre, il voulait qu'on lui accorde de l'attention. Hermione le prit sur ses genoux pour le calmer. Elle reposa son livre avec un soupir et alla coucher Eliott, c'était l'heure de sa sieste.

Elle était à peine redescendue dans le salon avec une pile de livres que l'on frappait à la porte. C'était Ron, il lui avait promis de venir la voir en ce samedi après-midi. Ses congés terminés, il reprenait les enquêtes mais il piétinait. Alors il avait repris l'habitude de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, surtout quand son frère était au magasin. Il trouvait plus simple de la voir seule. Il n'avait pas de soucis quand ils étaient tous ensemble mais être juste tous les trois était étrange.

Il embrassa son amie sur la joue et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Alors ? Il survit à la cohabitation avec le serpent ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, soupira Hermione. Il semble aller bien mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui.

- Il n'a pas vraiment changé… J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait oui. Peut-être demain ?

- Ce serait bien. Et les recherches ?

- Je n'avance pas. Tu sais qu'aucun sujet ne m'a jamais tenu en échec ! Mais là…

Elle paraissait réellement dépitée et fatiguée. Entre son travail et sa famille, elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps et elle devait mener des recherches et s'occuper d'Harry.

- Il faut dire qu'Harry a le chic pour faire des choses inédites question magie.

- Oui et c'est bien là le problème.

Hermione continuait de feuilleter les livres sous le regard de Ron. Il avait ouvert un ouvrage en plein milieu et n'avait pas encore tourné une seule page. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de chercher une réponse dans un vieux livre.

- Et Malfoy ?

- Quoi ? Hermione avait quasiment le nez collé sur le texte qu'elle lisait et n'avait même pas relevé les yeux.

- Il est comment avec toi ?

- Arrogant, insultant, Malfoy quoi.

- Il n'a pas grandi ?

- Si bien sûr.

Hermione reposa son livre en soupirant. Elle savait que quand Ron venait, elle ne pouvait pas étudier. Cela au moins n'avait pas changé.

- Il est différent, il aide vraiment Harry. Il fait des efforts pour rétablir sa mémoire, il le laisse loger chez lui. Il s'implique vraiment.

- Tu trouves que c'est étrange ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a jamais vraiment connu Malfoy. Et si jamais il était vraiment cet insupportable gamin pourri gâté, il ne l'est plus. Il est guérisseur.

- Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Ron… Malfoy est riche, il n'a pas besoin de travailler. Et pourtant il le fait. Il soigne des gens, il donne de son temps pour les autres.

- Etrange.

- Je trouve aussi. Mais sa baguette l'a choisi.

- Il a acheté une nouvelle baguette ?

Ron s'était relevé brusquement, le livre sur ses genoux s'était renversé.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Et ce n'était pas un évènement notoire.

- Pourquoi il en a acheté une nouvelle ?

- On lui a cassé la sienne, il s'est fait agressé.

Ron fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas entendu parler de cette agression au travail. Pourtant une nouvelle pareille aurait du faire le tour de tous les bureaux. Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées parce qu'elle rajouta :

- Il n'a rien dit à personne.

- Sauf à toi, le ton de Ron était quelque peu acerbe. Il n'était pas réellement jaloux mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Malfoy se confie à Hermione.

- J'avais besoin de savoir pour le faire tester des baguettes.

- Alors ? Le résultat ?

- Tremble, crinière de Sphinx et Sang de Dragon. Pureté, intelligence, force. Je ne dis pas que la personnalité de chacun est identique à la signification de sa baguette mais là… Cette baguette était spéciale, unique. Elles sont rares avec deux coeurs.

- Je suis… surpris…

- Le temps nous dira si nous avons raison.

- Il faut tirer Harry de là.

- Pour le jeter en pâture aux journalistes ?

- On le protégera.

- On ne peut pas. Il faut au moins qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

Hermione discourrait sur toutes les techniques qu'ils avaient testé et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Elle ramassa le livre qu'avait fait tomber Ron et se tut.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la solution ! Je le savais.

Elle dit à Ron de rester là, il devait surveiller Eliott.

- Où tu vas ?

Mais elle n'entendit même pas sa question, elle avait déjà passé la porte pour transplaner. Elle revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un Harry ravi et un Draco bougon.

Ron était monté dans la chambre d'Eliott pour le surveiller. Il le regardait dormir et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'il le surveille d'aussi près. Il n'avait pas compris qu'Hermione lui demandait juste d'être là au cas où et qu'il n'était pas obligé de le fixer d'un air attentif pendant sa sieste.

- RON !

Celui-ci descendit à pas de loup et lança un regard noir à Hermione qui avait crié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais à crier ? Tu vas le réveiller !

- Tu es monté pour le surveiller ?

- C'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche, elle ne savait pas si c'était pour étouffer un soupir d'agacement ou un rire.

- Laisse tomber. Reste dans la cuisine. Il ne faut pas qu'Harry te voit tout de suite. On doit d'abord essayer ce qu'il y a dans le livre.

- Euh ok… Ron se retourna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à des reproches de l'avoir fait descendre pour le renvoyer dans la cuisine.

Hermione revint rapidement dans le salon. Harry était assis sur le canapé, les mains posées sur ses genoux et un sourire lumineux au visage. Il avait juste l'air heureux de sortir de l'appartement de Malfoy et était anormalement sage. Draco lui était accoudé à la cheminée, l'air nonchalant. Seul un léger rictus et un tremblement de la main trahissait son impatience et son irritation.

Se faire traîner comme un malpropre par Granger dans son affreuse maison. Bon d'accord sa maison n'était pas affreuse mais son salon n'était pas rangé et ça empestait le Weasley ici. Quand il n'y avait pas son mari, il y avait son amant. Le rictus de Draco s'agrandit, il allait pouvoir la titiller.

- Alors ton Weasley de remplacement se rhabillait ? Tu peux pas passer une journée sans voir un rouquin nu ?

Hermione ne répondit même pas à la pique de Draco et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle lui plaqua contre le torse le livre que Ron avait trouvé de manière peut-être un peu plus brusque que prévue mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Elle s'assit près d'Harry et lui offrit une tasse de thé. Malfoy n'avait qu'à se débrouiller s'il en voulait. Elle se fichait qu'il la trouve malpoli.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir ou de jeter un oeil au service à thé. Il lisait le livre à la page qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué d'un ton sec.

Son regard s'était éclairé mais ce fut bref. Il ne savait pas de quand datait cet ouvrage mais la description de cet acte magique était quasiment impossible. Il y avait une potion à réaliser et il doutait que même lui, avec l'aide de Rogue, y arrive. Et une incantation d'un autre temps était à prononcer. Elle était complexe, il fallait tracer une sorte de pentacle et le faire à une date précise.

- C'est mission impossible Granger.

Il regretta immédiatement sa phrase quand il vit les yeux d'Harry se voiler de déception. Il ne laissa rien paraitre mais ajouta tout de même.

- On peut toujours essayer, j'imagine.

Il s'en voulu de se sentir soulager sous le regard rassuré du brun.

Harry avait senti son coeur faire des montagnes russes. Il y avait cru, sa joie était à son paroxysme et d'une phrase le blond avait fait chuter son coeur au fin fond de ses entrailles. La rectification de Draco avait seulement ramené son organe vital à sa place normale. Il avait eu l'impression de faire un tour de manège et ce n'était pas du tout agréable.

Il se remettait de ses émotions pendant que Drago et Hermione listaient les ingrédients nécessaires pour réaliser la potion.

- D'après mes calculs, la bonne date tombe dans trois semaines.

- On n'aura pas le temps de faire la potion, rétorqua Draco.

- Elle ne doit reposer qu'une semaine,

- Peut-être mais il faudra du temps pour trouver les ingrédients. Certains ne se trouvent que dans des pays étrangers et il faut des autorisations pour obtenir le droit de s'y rendre.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Hermione savait ce genre de choses pourtant. On ne pouvait pas tout faire aussi vite. Certes avec ses contacts, il pouvait acquérir quelques ingrédients plus rapidement mais pas tous.

- Si l'on combine tes contacts et les miens, on devrait pouvoir trouver tout très rapidement.

Hermione paraissait si sure d'elle, Harry était une fois de plus relativement impressionné. Il comprenait qu'on ne le sollicite pas, il avait perdu la mémoire alors il devenait quantité négligeable auprès des autres. Il savait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Ils voulaient juste le préserver et le materner, enfin Hermione du moins, pour Draco il n'était pas sur.

- Il y a des choses dans cette potion qui sont désormais illégales, Granger. Tu comptes contourner la loi ?

Le ton de Malfoy était franchement méprisant, il savait qu'elle aimait marcher dans la lumière et ne pas enfreindre le réglement.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle déroge aux règles, intervint Harry.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il intervienne. Hermione avait un sourire en coin et Draco était franchement surpris. Alors comme ça la Granger n'était pas aussi sage qu'elle en avait l'air ?

- Effectivement, mais là c'est différent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre à dos les affaires magiques étrangères vu mon métier. Tu t'en chargeras Malfoy.

Draco regardement fixement la brune, il en avait marre qu'elle lui file des ordres. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir Harry chez lui, cela devenait beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus inviter d'amis ou d'amants et il commençait à être sérieusement en manque.

- Granger. Va dans la cuisine.

- Pardon ?

Hermione était scandalisée du ton qu'il utilisait. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être aussi autoritaire sous son propre toit. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle croisa le regard de Draco. Bleu gris, froid, transperçant comme une lance d'acier. Elle se leva et rejoignit Ron dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

Ron était debout, face à la table de la cuisine, les mains agrippées au rebord d'une chaise. Il serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il avait l'air assez terrifiant.

- Ron ?

- C'est trop dur, 'Mione. C'est trop dur de l'entendre parler, de savoir que tu lui parles, que même Malfoy lui parles et que moi je ne peux même pas le voir.

Hermione s'avança et posa sa main sur le poing fermé du roux.

- On va régler ça.

- A entendre Malfoy c'est mal parti.

- Il va tout faire pour.

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Ron décrispa ses mains et s'assis sur la chaise qu'il avait cherché à massacrer. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, frottant ses poils de barbe du bout des doigts. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas la raser.

- Garde-la.

Il regarda Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il avait rejeté mais qui était toujours là pour lui. La seule capable de lire dans ses pensées et capable de le comprendre. Il se demandait parfois à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Est-ce que c'est lui qui vivrait ici ? Est-ce que c'est son fils qui dormirait à l'étage et non son neveu ? Maintenant qu'Harry était revenu, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry n'était pas mort, il avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'écroulait. Plus de raison d'écarter Hermione, plus de raison de pourchasser les mangemorts en prenant tous les risques, plus de raison de vivre seul, plus de raison de se venger.

Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait devenu Auror, il aimait trop son métier et il était réellement bon mais pour tout le reste… Il se remettait en question. Il savait pourtant que c'était trop tard.

Hermione le fixait sans rien dire, il se demandait si elle devinait le cheminement de ses pensées. Probablement. Elle savait toujours tout. Elle savait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Plus maintenant. Il avait passé son tour. Il aurait aimé avoir le même pouvoir qu'elle et être capable de deviner ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas et peu importe combien de fois il retournerait le problème dans sa tête cela ne changerait pas.

- Ils font quoi ?

Ron préférait changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il se plongeait autant dans le travail.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione.

Elle était fatiguée soudainement. Elle voyait des choses dans le regard de Ron qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Il avait fait son choix et elle avait fait sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme il le faisait, il n'avait plus le droit, depuis longtemps.

Eliott se mit à pleurer, offrant une diversion bienvenue à Hermione.

Dans le salon, Draco ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Il en avait marre d'attendre et il allait tout tenter.

- Ouvre ton esprit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

Draco secoua la tête, il se demandait comment Harry pouvait être aussi idiot. Il se souvenait de lui, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant il lui faisait confiance. Les Gryffondors étaient des abrutis. Il passa outre néanmoins, cela lui serait utile.

- Ouvre ton esprit, ne mets aucunes barrières.

- Je n'en mets jamais.

- Si. C'est inconscient mais tu le fais.

Draco s'assit près d'Harry sur le canapé, il se tourna vers lui, son genou droit touchant le genou gauche du brun. Il sortit sa baguette et Harry soupira. Ils faisaient ça tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Ils tentaient de retrouver ses souvenirs avec la légilimencie mais ils n'y arrivaient jamais.

De la main gauche, Draco tourna le visage d'Harry vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus près que d'habitude, ce qui troubla Harry. Il laissait sa main sur la joue du brun, comme si ce contact avait un certain pouvoir la peau du Gryffondor prit une belle teinte rosée. Le visage de Draco restait tellement sérieux qu'Harry se demandait s'il ne se méprenait pas sur les gestes du blond.

Les doigts pâles glissèrent dans son cou, caressant la peau tendre et se logeant dans le creux entre son épaule et sa nuque.

- Ouvre ton esprit.

Harry ne savait plus s'il devait fixer les yeux de métal en fusion du blond ou ses lèvres roses si fines. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se concentrer à ouvrir son esprit si Malfoy jouait avec lui. Il passait de l'un à l'autre et c'est quand il avait le regard plongé dans le gris nuage qu'il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres.

- Legilimens.

Draco franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient et embrassa le brun chastement.

Cela suffit à faire perdre pieds à Harry, il se sentit tomber à l'intérieur de lui-même. Son esprit partait à la dérive, il ne savait plus où il était ou même comment il s'appelait.

Draco était partout, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, autour, dedans, il était là et il n'y avait que lui. Draco voyait tout, savait tout, il était tout. Harry tombait encore et encore. Sa chute semblait ne jamais finir. Il traversait des brumes vaporeuses, des brumes impalpables, proches et lointaines à la fois. Il les traversait mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Draco Malofy. Il le guidait, il l'emmenait, il le faisait couler. Il le rattrapa, le repêcha et le sauva.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés. Il avait l'impression que cela avait duré des heures ou des jours ou une seconde.

Draco était toujours devant lui, ses mains reposant sur ses genoux et plus dans son cou. Son visage de marbre ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il se souvenait. De tout. Ses parents, les Dursley, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, les cours de Métamorphose, la Pierre Philosophale, Sirius, la Coupe de Feu, le Basilic, Cho Chang, Buck, la voie 9 ¾, le Terrier, Neville, Seamus, Dean, les cours de Potions, de Sortilèges, le Quidditch, Voldemort, la fin, sa fin. Il se souvenait de tout. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait des vertiges et il était content d'être assis.

Il surprit un sourire sur le visage pâle de Draco. Un vrai sourire, authentique, naturel, incroyablement beau et lumineux. Il avait envie de s'en saisir et de ne plus jamais s'en séparer.

Hermione revenait dans le salon avec Eliott dans les bras. Draco se leva avec un peu trop de précipitation.

- Au revoir Granger, Potter.

Et Draco fit un léger signe de tête vers Harry. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Harry était sûr d'avoir vu une étincelle dans son regard. Comme un regret, une phrase non prononcée, une hésitation. Il voulait se lever mais quand il y réussit c'était trop tard. Draco était parti.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Bonne soirée**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Juillet 2002**

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Harry Potter était revenu dans le monde sorcier. D'abord auprès de ses amis et de sa famille d'adoption, puis auprès de la communauté. Il était devenu encore plus célèbre, si cela était possible. Il était l'homme qui a survécu, non pas une, mais deux fois. Le héros du monde sorcier, leur sauveur, l'Elu.

Les débuts avaient été compliqués. Hermione et Ron avaient protégé leur ami, ils en avaient pris soin. Le ministère avait fait les choses correctement pour une fois. Il faut dire que depuis que Kingsley Shacklebott était premier ministre, il y avait eu des réformes et le système fonctionnait mieux.

Il avait du s'acheter un appartement dans le plus grand secret et la presse faisait des pieds et des mains pour découvrir le lieu où vivait le Survivant.

Il n'avait pas revu Draco et Ron disait qu'il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. De toute façon le blond n'avait fait aucun effort pour le contacter. Il ne s'était pas rendu aux évènements organisés en l'honneur du retour du Gryffondor. Harry n'avait rien dit mais avait encaissé le coup assez difficilement. Il avait cru pendant ces quelques jours passés dans l'appartement de Draco qu'ils pourraient devenir amis et même plus. Il se souvenait du baiser qui lui avait fait perdre pieds et recouvré l'esprit.

Hermione ne disait rien et Ron disait tant mieux. Il essayait de reprendre goût à la vie et de profiter de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Eliott, l'enfant était adorable et il semblait bien aimé Harry.

Il avait retrouvé Ginny dans les bras de Dubois et même si pour lui c'était assez dur, il avait compris et reprenait petit à petit leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et quand Ron lui avait demandé s'il voulait devenir Auror, il avait refusé avec véhémence. Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs années de sa vie, il ne voulait pas faire un métier à risque. Il était déjà en danger perpétuel rien qu'en étant lui.

Ses amis avaient tous un travail et étaient relativement occupés. Ron était régulièrement en mission et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps disponible. Hermione avait sa boutique et sa famille. Ginny était en déplacement et Neville à Poudlard. Ses autres amis n'étaient pas plus disponibles et ils avaient tous une vie différente, une vie sans lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dean, ce dernier travaillait dans un bar sorcier et il envisageait sérieusement d'acheter son propre établissement. Harry était habitué au rythme de travail de Dean et passait régulièrement derrière le bar pour l'aider.

Il appréciait l'environnement bruyant, les gens ivres et inscouciants. Il avait un peu l'impression de rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Il profitait de l'instant présent comme un adolescent et finissait souvent ses soirées bras dessus, bras dessous avec Dean à tituber dans les rues vides de Londres.

Les nuits se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Courant juillet, son anniversaire approchant, Dean lui proposa d'organiser cet évènement au Black Hat, le bar dans lequel il travaillait.

Harry avait trouvé l'idée fantastique et avait invité toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait.

Il y avait donc une bonne centaine de personnes invitées.

**Samedi 3 Août 2002 - Black Hat**

Harry avait du attendre le samedi suivant son anniversaire pour qu'un maximum de personnes soient disponibles. La soirée commençait tôt, ce qui permettait aux personnes qui ne voulait pas faire la fête de participer et de partir plus tôt.

Un immense buffet trônait au milieu de la salle et les convives tournaient autour, se servant dans des assiettes tenant toutes seules dans les airs. Harry passait de groupe en groupe, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir à sa disposition toutes ces personnes. Il n'appréciait pas plus qu'avant d'être le centre de l'attention mais ce soir, il n'y avait que ses amis et sa famille de coeur. Il discutait avec Molly, lui assurant qu'il mangeait assez et que non il ne voulait pas reprendre du pudding pour la troisième fois, quand il se fit happer le bras par une force inconnue.

Il se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur et le visage pris entre deux petites mains fermes. Des lèvres douces s'étaient posées sur ses lèvres et Harry commençait à paniquer. Avec difficulté, il s'extirpa du guet-apens pour se retrouver face à Cho Chang. C'était donc ça de l'embrasser quand elle ne pleurait pas ? Ce n'était pas mieux. Rien à voir avec le baiser de Draco. Sur cette pensée il se morigéna mentalement et s'adressa à Cho :

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Oh allez ! Comme si tu n'en mourrais pas d'envie ? Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure à me faire de l'oeil.

Harry était abasourdi, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Cho entortillait une mèche de cheveux noir autour de son doigt et le regardait le visage penché sur la gauche. Son sourire niais et ses yeux papillonnant, elle était ridicule.

- Absolument pas voyons ! Je…

Le visage de Cho perdit son sourire et elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Si tu crois récupérer Ginny tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil. De toute façon j'ai juste eu pitié de toi.

Et elle partit le dos droit et l'air vexé. Harry ne la retint pas. Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il prit sur lui et alla saluer Luna qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas changé et portait toujours des boucles d'oreilles étranges. Il pensait que c'était des haricots rouges enfilés sur un fil de pêche mais il n'était pas sûr.

La soirée avançant, Molly et Arthur vinrent lui dire au revoir. Comme un élément déclencheur, les gens les plus âgés ou ceux qui avaient des enfants en bas âge partirent aussi. Hermione vint embrasser son meilleur ami et lui dit de prendre soin de lui et ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Elle lança discrètement à Ron de veiller sur lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, la musique résonnait si fort que les murs en tremblaient. Une trentaine de personnes étaient restées à la soirée et ils étaient à présent tous ivres et en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

Ron embrassait une fille que Harry ne connaissait pas. Une brune qui était venue avec Ginny, il lui semblait.

A y regarder de plus près, cette fille était bien une joueuse de Quidditch. Il l'avait vu en photo dans l'un des nombreux magazines de Ron.

Dean venait de lancer une ronde qu'il appelait danse irlandaise mais qui ressemblait plutôt à un regroupement de personnes titubant plus ou moins bien sur le rythme de cornemuses grinçantes.

Cette ronde se finit d'ailleurs par terre pour la plupart et mis un point final à l'expérience de scène de notre Survivant.

Il s'affala sur une banquette à côté de Dean qui lui tendit quelque chose. Harry l'attrapa puis demanda ce que c'était. C'était un petit bâton blanc avec des gravures en forme de vagues tout le long.

- Un type m'a donné ça l'autre soir. Il parait que c'est génial, ça te transporte dans un autre monde.

- Comme un portoloin?

Dean explosa de rire. Il avait tellement de mal à reprendre sa respiration qu'Harry finit par perdre patience.

- Bon euh tu me dis ce que c'est ou je me casse ?

- Ok ok. C'est de la drogue.

- Je suis peut-être bourré mais pas complètement con. Je vais pas prendre ta merde.

- Nan mais c'est pas comme les trucs moldus. C'est pas dangereux pour la santé. Ça rend juste plus heureux ou plus libre.

Dean avait fait un geste de la main qui se voulait évasif.

- Mais tu sais ce que c'est au moins?

- J'utilise que les bleus moi. Je sais pas ce que font les blancs. Ils valent hyper chers! Mais c'est tes vingt et ans champion!

- Et?

- Putain t'es mort deux fois déjà! Qu'est-ce que tu risques?

Au fond Dean avait raison. Il ne risquait rien. Et si c'était différent des drogues moldues alors pourquoi pas.

Malgré lui il vit le visage à l'air réprobatif d'Hermione. Il avala le bâtonnet.

Dans un premier temps, il ne ressenti rien du tout puis il se senti bizarre.

Il se leva avec l'intime conviction qu'il avait une mission. Une mission importante, capitale, vitale même. Il devait monter en haut de la grande roue qu'il avait vu dans Londres lors de ses errances passées.

Il était déjà sorti quand Ron s'aperçut de sa disparition. Il n'arriva pas à tirer quoique ce soit de Dean qui avait fou rire sur fou rire. Les seuls mots compréhensibles qui sortirent de sa bouche furent "bâton", "blanc" et "roue".

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux se décoiffant encore plus si c'était possible.

Il soupira et sortit de sa poche une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois. Être Auror ET meilleur ami d'Harry Potter était trop de responsabilités.

Il regarda autour de lui mais tout le monde était trop saoul pour pouvoir l'aider. Il sortit et transplana dans quelques endroits de Londres où il pensait pouvoir trouver le brun. Il était hors de question qu'il aille voir Hermione, elle l'étriperait si elle savait qu'il avait perdu le Survivant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en douter mais pendant ce temps Harry Potter était calmement assis en haut de la grande roue. Il avait directement transplané sur le haut de la cabine. Son assise était précaire mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait sous les yeux une vue magnifique de Londres, des milliers de lumières se reflétaient dans la Tamise. L'eau et le ciel était tous deux aussi scintillant l'un que l'autre.

Ron arpentait le Chemin de Traverse, jetant des coups d'oeil dans tous les recoins et renfoncements de portes quand il se stoppa net. "Bâton blanc". Cet abruti de Dean avait du donner de la drogue à Harry. Il savait que ces bâtonnets tournaient en toute illégalité dans le monde sorcier. Seuls les verts étaient légaux, ils avaient le même effet que la vitamine C ou le café des moldus. Les bleus se fumaient comme des cigarettes moldues. Les roses, et bien, il devait avouer qu'il avait testé les roses, ils se prenaient généralement à deux. Pour des choses dont il préférait ne pas penser maintenant. En revanche, les blancs étaient plus rares, c'était une version dérivée du veritaserum. On agissait alors selon ses envies les plus profondes et on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi ils étaient interdits. Certaines personnes avaient envie de manger de la glace, d'autre de déclarer leur flamme à l'être aimer et là ce n'était pas très grave. Mais parfois, cela pouvait aller trop loin, jusqu'au meurtre.

Il savait qu'Harry n'avait envie de tuer personne mais de là à deviner ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il finit par faire le tour des endroits touristiques et se souvint qu'Harry aimait les hauteurs. A Poudlard, il passait beaucoup de temps à regarder par la fenêtre de leur dortoir ou à errer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il transplana en haut de tous les immeubles et églises, avant de se souvenir que Dean avait parlé de roue. Pour un Auror, il manquait sérieusement de mémoire ce soir. Il transplana sur la grande roue et atterrit à côté d'Harry, son arrivée fit vaciller la cabine et Harry se rattrapa d'une main à un montant. Il éclata de rire et invita son meilleur ami à s'asseoir avec lui.

- Je t'ai cherché partout.

- J'avais envie d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Ron suivit le regard d'Harry et vit qu'effectivement la ville sous cet angle était à couper le souffle.

- Pas seulement sur Londres, sur ma vie aussi. Tu sais ce que ça fait que d'être mort pendant des années ? D'avoir tout loupé ?

- Non… souffla Ron. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de vivre en sursis. De se demander si on rentrera chez soi le soir. D'attendre la mort à chaque tournant. De presque l'espérer.

- J'ai l'impression que la mort ne veut pas de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Deux fois Ron, j'aurais du mourir deux fois. Pourquoi je suis toujours ici ?

Harry avait agrippé le bras de Ron, ses doigts glissant sur la veste en cuir. Son regard vert émeraude plongé dans le bleu nuit de Ron, il avait l'air de lui poser la question la plus important de sa vie.

Ron haussa les épaules, avec son détachement habituel, il éluda la question.

- J'imagine que t'en as pas encore fini ici.

- Ah. Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'il reste encore combien de mages noirs à tuer ?

- Aucun j'espère. Mais peut-être qu'il y a des gens à sauver.

"Des gens à sauver". La phrase semblait bonne. Elle paraissait être la bonne réponse. Harry lâcha Ron et secoua la tête.

- Mais qui ?

- Tout le monde. Qui tu veux. Personne. J'en sais rien moi.

- Tu as besoin d'être sauvé toi ?

- J'ai choisis ma vie. J'ai choisis de n'en réussir qu'une partie et de souffrir pour l'autre. Si j'avais besoin d'être sauvé, je ne le mériterais pas. Ne te préoccupes pas de moi.

Ron fit une pause et resta silencieux quelques temps. Le vent se leva et le roux décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Il l'indiqua à Harry et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, toujours sans briser ce silence qui semblait demander tant de réflexion.

Quand Harry se coucha ce soir là, il fit un rêve, un rêve étrange. Il vit un homme, une enfant et une baguette blanche. Il vit des brumes, des brumes noires cette fois. Les brumes s'enroulaient autour de l'enfant. L'homme restait à côté et il regardait, il ne faisait rien. Harry voulait lui hurler d'agir, que sa baguette pouvait éparpiller les brumes, les détruire. Mais l'homme ne détachait pas son regard de l'enfant et il murmurait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce et l'horrible impression d'avoir assisté à une tragédie. Il voulait sauver cette petite fille mais il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait juste crier, supplier, demander à l'homme de le faire.

Il passa la journée allongé dans son lit, à tenter de lire ou de s'occuper mais son mal de crâne ne partait pas.

Il finit par envoyer un hibou à Hermione, lui demandant de l'aide. Il se trouvait nul de ne pas être capable de se débrouiller tout seul. A croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être adulte.

Une heure plus tard, Ron débarquait dans son appartement. Un sourire sur le visage, l'air légèrement moqueur, il secoua une petite bouteille de potion sous le nez de Harry.

- File moi ça, sale frimeur.

- Roh alors ? On a trop bu ?

- J'ai fait des cauchemars.

Ron cessa de sourire et lança la fiole sur le lit. Il s'assit au bout et regarda le brun avec sérieux.

- Quel cauchemar ?

- Une gamine entourée par des brumes noires et un homme qui pouvait faire quelque chose, la sauver mais qui ne faisait rien.

- Oh.

- Rien de comparable avec… avant.

- Tu crois que cela a une signification ?

- J'en sais rien. Je pense pas… j'ai juste trop bu et c'est surement cette drogue. Promis dès que je recroise Dean, je l'étripe.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire et parlèrent encore quelques temps de tout et de rien.

La nuit suivante, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemars et il mit ses mauvais rêves sur le compte de la drogue. Dean allait devoir lui rendre des comptes.

**Samedi 3 Août - Manoir Zabini**

Draco était accoudé au balcon du second étage, une cigarette sorcière à la main. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange cette couleur bleue mais il appréciait le goût et surtout elle le détendait. Il soufflait la fumée dans la nuit, les volutes bleues pâles se détachaient sur le ciel d'encre. Il ne savait pas s'il se contentait d'expulser la fumée de ses poumons ou s'il soupirait.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de venir ce soir. Il savait que Potter fêtait son anniversaire. Il en avait entendu parlé à l'hôpital. La mère de Zabini organisait le même soir un gala de charité. Tout le gratin de la société sorcière était réuni. La plupart des gens présents étaient de sang pur mais pas uniquement. C'était le seul changement apporté par la fin de la guerre.

Draco s'ennuyait toujours mortellement à ces soirées. Il avait l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. Il ne pouvait pas déambuler dans la salle de réception sans que la majorité des regards féminins soit braquée sur lui. Les femmes assez jeunes voyaient en lui un potentiel époux, les plus âgées, un futur gendre. Les hommes tentaient de s'approprier ses bonnes grâces. Tous cherchaient à profiter de son argent et de son nom de famille. Certains trouvaient formidable qu'il travaille, d'autres stupides et la plupart s'en fichaient éperdument, du moment que l'argent prospérait dans la famille Malfoy.

Tous ces éléments l'avaient amené ici, sur le balcon du second étage qui donnait sur le jardin arboré. Il fuyait. Il n'était pas comme cela avant. Avant il aurait profité de cette attention, il aurait tiré parti du comportement de charognard des convives. Avant il aurait manipulé tous ces imbéciles et aurait rit intérieurement de leur cupidité. Aujourd'hui il n'éprouvait plus que du dégoût pour ces personnes insipides.

- Alors beau blond ? On prend la fuite ?

Draco s'étouffa en expirant la fumée, son rire se transformant en toux. Ayant repris sa respiration, il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de le rejoindre. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, ses cheveux remontés en chignon mettaient en valeur ses épaules dénudées. Son corps était moulé dans une robe bleue nuit qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Quand Draco leva les yeux sur son visage il fit face à un sourire moqueur et deux grands yeux noirs profonds. Pansy Parkinson était devenue une très belle femme et elle le savait. Elle savait également n'avoir aucun effet sur Draco Malfoy. Elle avait mis plusieurs années à le découvrir mais aujourd'hui elle avait pu dépasser son envie de séduire pour construire une vraie relation amicale.

- C'est malpoli de fumer à l'intérieur.

- Oui bien sûr et il faut aller au deuxième étage parce qu'il n'y a pas d'extérieur au rez-de-chaussé ?

Les sourcils haussés, Pansy était réellement amusée par la situation. Elle savait que Draco avait changé, elle pensait même s'en être rendue compte avant lui mais ces dernières semaines cela avait été beaucoup plus profond.

- Ces gens t'exaspèrent à ce point ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Ils t'exaspèrent aussi.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Draco fit disparaître sa cigarette bleue d'un geste du poignet et se tourna vers Pansy, tournant le dos au ciel étoilé.

- Tu cherches toujours un mari ?

- Evidemment mon cher. Puisqu'a priori tu n'es pas disposé à m'épouser, il faut bien que je me trouve un fils de bonne famille.

- Tu veux uniquement faire un mariage de convenance ?

Le rire de Pansy était amer.

- Je ne crois pas à l'amour. Je veux juste un homme bien éduqué, agréable physiquement, de bonne naissance et avec une situation confortable.

- Je ne saurais dire si c'est triste ou réaliste.

- Les deux je penses.

Les deux anciens Serpentard restèrent sur le balcon le regard plongé dans la nuit en silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco finit par briser le silence.

- Tu devrais épouser Blaise.

- Sa mère me déteste.

- Et pourtant tu es ici.

- Je suis une Parkinson, ne pas m'inviter ferait bien trop de remous dans notre petite société. Je vais partir Draco.

- Où ?

Il espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas son émoi.

- Dans le nord de l'Europe peut-être, ou en France. Je vais me montrer et trouver un bon placement étranger.

- Un bon placement ou un bon mari ?

- Quelle est la différence ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco ne dit rien, il savait que Pansy avait perdu toutes ses illusions depuis longtemps. Il admirait sa force et son intelligence mais déplorait son manque de foi en la vie.

Il quitta le balcon pour redescendre dans la fosse aux hyènes, il marcha la tête haute, ne jetant que des regards méprisants sur les autres. C'était exactement ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Un comportement de petit con arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et qui l'était dans la plupart des cas.

Il tint la conversation avec ses parents, quelques personnalités haut placé du ministère et le directeur de Ste Mangouste.

Il restait toujours dans ses bonnes grâces, son objectif était d'accéder à son poste et pour cela il devait gravir beaucoup d'échelons.

Quand l'heure lui parut convenable, il quitta la soirée en saluant chaleureusement Madame Zabini et en faisant un signe de tête à ses parents.

Il ne trouva nulle part Pansy et ne perdit pas de temps à la chercher. Elle serait sûrement chez lui demain dans la journée pour lui raconter avec qui elle avait fini la soirée.

Arrivé dans son appartement, Draco défit sa cape et la rangea soigneusement dans le placard de l'entrée. Ses autres vêtements finirent dans le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain et il entra dans la douche. Il adorait sa salle de bain. Elle était immense, le sol était de marbre noir veiné de gris et les murs recouverts par d'innombrables petits carreaux de plusieurs nuances de vert. Un meuble avec deux vasques et un immense miroir couvrait une partie de la pièce, l'autre était occupée par une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire creusée dans le sol. Il s'était inspiré de la baignoire de la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard et il pouvait même faire quelques brasses dans le bassin.

Ce soir il avait juste besoin d'une douche brûlante. Il commençait à sérieusement être blasé de ces réceptions et soirées mondaines.

Après plusieurs minutes, il coupa le jet d'eau et attrapa sa serviette d'une main. Il se sécha sommairement et noua la serviette autour de sa taille.

Il venait de revenir dans son salon quand il vit sa cheminée frémir, des flammes vertes apparurent et un homme brun apparut sur son tapis.

- Dray, tu m'attendais ?

Draco garda son masque impénétrable. Sa cheminée n'était ouverte qu'à deux personnes, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Même Pansy n'y avait pas accès, il n'était donc pas extrêmement surpris. Il ne broncha pas à la réflexion du brun. Ils avaient l'habitude de batifoler ensemble, le terme n'était peut-être pas approprié à des parties de jambes en l'air entre adultes consentants mais il correspondait à leur état d'esprit. Aucun ne voulait s'attacher, aucun ne voulait donner son corps à un inconnu. Ils s'étaient trouvé pendant la septième année à Poudlard et depuis, ils remettaient le couvert régulièrement.

Théo était toujours aussi mince, châtain, les cheveux un peu trop long qui bouclaient, le regard clair et le sourire moqueur, il incarnait parfaitement le flegmatisme anglais.

Draco se contenta de fixer Théo qui approchait. Ce n'était pas toujours le même qui prenait l'initiative et par le même coup le dessus ensuite mais ce soir ce serait probablement Théo. Il avait un regard de prédateur et notre prince des Serpentards était fatigué.

Théo fit tomber la serviette qui ceignait les hanches de Draco d'une main et plaça l'autre derrière sa nuque. Le baiser était passionné sans être amoureux, Draco se surprit à penser qu'il avait préféré le goût des lèvres de Potter avant de sombrer dans les affres du plaisir.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus court qui marque plutôt une transition dans l'histoire !**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7**17 août 2002**

Harry marchait dans la rue, cela faisait deux semaines que son anniversaire était passé, deux semaines qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Hermione travaillait sept jours sur sept et Ron était de nouveau en mission. Il n'était pas assez proche des autres pour leur confier ses petits problèmes. Il dormait donc très peu et la journée il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il avait repris le Quidditch et s'entraînait seul ou avec Dean quand il était disponible. Il lisait beaucoup, notamment des journaux et toute autre chose qui pouvait décrire les années qu'il avait perdues. Cela lui permettait d'être plus à l'aise dans les conversations et de se sentir moins mis à l'écart.

Des cernes sous les yeux et l'air hagard, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à là où il était. Il devait juste faire quelques courses pour manger. Il allait toujours dans le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier pour ses courses. Il aimait trop les produits des deux mondes pour pouvoir se passer d'un seul. Une question d'habitude, il imaginait.

Il fit tout au radar, prenant mécaniquement chaque article, passant à la caisse sans un mot superflu et sans prendre garde aux regards des autres.

Arrivé chez lui, au bord de l'épuisement, il s'affala dans son canapé. Il s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

Il marchait dans les brumes, blanches, légères, il les connaissait par coeur. Il y avait passé plusieurs années après tout. Il n'avait pas à aller très loin pour voir la fillette. Elle était recroquevillée par terre et les brumes autour d'elle étaient tellement sombres qu'on ne la voyait pratiquement plus. Les ombres tournoyaient autour d'elle et semblaient l'attaquer. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Parfois un homme était là, restant à côté sans rien faire, parfois la fillette était seule.

Là, elle était seule, une baguette blanche reposait sur le sol. Harry savait que c'était la solution, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait prendre cette baguette et sauver la fillette mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Il essayait depuis deux semaines, deux foutues semaines pendant lesquelles il se battait la nuit pour attraper un petit bout de bois qui pouvait sauver une enfant. Mais seul l'homme pouvait le faire. Il devait retrouver cet homme.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait la nausée et de nouveau mal au crâne. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter ces cauchemars. Il refusait de prendre de la potion sans rêves trop souvent. Cette potion était addictive et il n'avait pas envie d'être dépendant. Il décida de ressortir après avoir pris une douche.

Il se rendit dans la boutique d'Hermione en fin d'après-midi. Ravie de le voir, elle ferma la porte et il put ainsi discuter avec elle sans une horde de clients impatients.

Elle avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et les yeux un peu hagards. Elle préférait de loin les mois calmes pendant lesquels elle créait plutôt que toute cette agitation.

- Ça va Harry ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour toi ces jours-ci. Entre la rentrée, Eliott et Fred, je n'ai plus une minute.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, je comprends. D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'aide, ici ou pour garder Eliott, n'hésite pas.

- Oh c'est gentil Harry ! Nous avons déjà une nounou mais à la boutique oui je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide. Pas en vente directement, sinon ce serait la cohue ici mais en arrière boutique.

- Ce serait super.

- Non… Hermione secoua la tête et eut un sourire fade. C'est juste du rangement, du tri et faire la liste de tout ce qu'il me manquera pour refaire des baguettes. Enfin tu vois ce n'est pas très intéressant…

- C'est toujours mieux que tourner en rond toute la journée ou de faire ces cauchemars.

- Quels cauchemars ?

Harry s'empêcha de sourire mais sa réaction était exactement la même que celle de Ron. L'air légèrement paniqué et en même temps la voix ferme d'une personne prête à agir.

- Rien d'inquiétant, des brumes noires qui attaquent une fillette. Je pourrais la sauver si j'avais cette baguette blanche qui traîne par terre mais il n'y a que cet homme qui peut la tenir.

- Une baguette blanche ?

- Oui je n'en avais jamais vu. C'est fréquent ?

- Non pas tellement.

Hermione se tapotait les lèvres du bout des doigts, elle semblait pensive. Les sourcils froncés, elle jetait des regards vers l'étagère du fond. Harry savait qu'elle avait une idée en tête et il préférait attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Seulement là, elle paraissait perdue dans ses souvenirs sans volonté d'en revenir.

- Euh 'Mione ?

- Oh, désolée.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et se leva de son tabouret pour faire quelques pas sur le plancher propre du magasin. Elle s'arrêta dans le fond près des boites bleues foncées.

- J'ai vendu une baguette blanche il y a quelques mois.

Harry la regardait, elle avait l'air tellement perdu, il se leva mais ne fit pas un pas vers elle, préférant lui laisser son espace vital.

- Je l'avais créée pour toi Harry. J'avais pensé à toi chaque seconde pendant que je la créais. C'était ma première baguette.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. A l'époque où elle l'avait créée, elle devait le penser mort.

- Je l'ai vendue à Draco Malfoy, Harry.

Cette fois, sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

- Elle était faite pour lui, tu étais mort et elle… elle l'a choisi.

En quelques pas, Harry fut sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien de plus. J'irais voir Draco d'accord?

- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle paraissait surmenée, Harry se dit que venir l'aider ne serait pas superflu. Il ne pensait pas que c'était très important qu'elle ait vendu une baguette à Draco, même si elle paraissait faite pour lui. Il avait toujours la sienne et il en était fort satisfait. Au contraire, il ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde puisque c'était un des rares objets qu'il avait retrouvé à son réveil.

Il ne rentra pas chez lui et alla directement chez Draco. Il préférait y aller à pieds, déjà il ne savait pas à quelle heure le blond finissait et il faisait beau, autant en profiter.

La route était longue mais il avait l'habitude de marcher et le temps passa rapidement. Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble de Draco, il se sentit un peu stupide.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Ecoute j'ai fais un rêve, et apparemment c'est toi qui est dedans. Est-ce que tu pourrais sauver la petite fille qui se fait attaquer par les brumes ? Merci". S'il disait ça, il allait être complètement ridicule ou bien Malfoy l'internerait à Ste Mangouste pensant qu'il était cinglé.

Il était en bas de l'immeuble en train de regarder ses pieds hésitant à rentrer ou non quand il entendit tousser derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour se tenir face à Draco, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Autant pour faire demi tour.

- J'imagine que tu me rends visite ?

- Euh oui ?

Draco ravala sa réplique. Il faisait beau et cela le rendait de bonne humeur. De plus il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis plus de trois mois et bizarrement cela lui avait manqué. Non il n'avait pas pensé cela, Harry Potter ne lui avait absolument pas manqué, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

- Oui je suis venu te voir, évidemment, je ne connais personne d'autre par ici, se reprit Harry.

- On monte alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il avait pourtant carrément habité chez Draco pendant plusieurs semaines mais là c'était différent.

Dans l'appartement, il reprit ses marques et se détendit. Draco lui offrit une bierreaubeurre et ils prirent place sur le canapé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leur bagarre sur le tapis.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Et toi ?

- Bien également. Tu es venu uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie ou tu avais quelque chose en tête de plus précis ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le ton de Draco était sans équivoque et ce qu'il sous-entendait était bien trop proche des pensées qu'avait pu avoir Harry ces derniers temps.

Draco continuait de fixe Harry, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et avala lentement une gorgée sans lâcher les yeux émeraudes des siens. La bierreaubeurre cachait son sourire, il finit de boire et haussa un sourcil, voyant que Harry ne répondait pas. Ce dernier rougit encore plus et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher son sourire. Merlin, cela lui avait vraiment manqué. D'autant plus que maintenant que Harry avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, le jeu n'en était que plus drôle. Il ne pouvait plus titiller ou jouer avec les gens, soit ils ne l'intéressaient pas, soit ils se jetaient à ses pieds immédiatement, par passion ou par crainte.

Harry déglutit lentement et avec difficulté avant de reprendre la parole.

- En fait, c'est assez stupide.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Cette fois, Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Je peux partir sinon.

Harry avait immédiatement pris la mouche et se levait déjà.

- Reste.

Harry resta à demi debout, les jambes pliées et la main à mi chemin de la table basse pour poser sa bouteille. Il ne savait plus s'il devait finir son geste ou faire de mi tour. Il avait envie de partir pour l'emmerder mais le ton du Serpentard était tellement autoritaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que d'obéir. Il finit par reposer son séant sur le canapé. Son hésitation n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde mais Draco l'avait vu et cela lui suffisait. Il savait qu'il avait du pouvoir sur Harry et il en était satisfait.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres et lança un regard noir au blond.

- J'ai fait un rêve, enfin je l'ai fait toutes les nuits et à chaque fois que je ferme l'oeil depuis quinze jours. Une petite fille se fait attaquer par des brumes noires et je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver. Parfois il y a un homme à côté avec une baguette à la main, parfois juste la baguette. J'ai envie de la prendre mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y a que cette baguette qui peut la sauver et l'homme ne fait rien.

A ce moment de son discours, Harry jeta un oeil au blond, il ne se moquait pas de lui et en fait son visage restait de marbre. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait, le Survivant continua.

- Hermione pense que c'est ta baguette dans mon rêve et donc que l'homme qui peut sauver la fillette c'est toi.

- Et la fillette c'est qui? Je ne suis pas un héros Potter.

- Je sais bien. Hermione s'inquiétait de t'avoir vendu cette baguette alors qu'elle l'avait faite pour moi. Elle pensait avoir fait une bêtise et je lui ai promis de venir.

- Granger ne fait jamais de bêtise.

- Je sais.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes finissant leur bierreaubeurre. Draco posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il savait pertinemment que Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements et il mettait toute la grâce et toute la sensualité possible dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il reprit la parole après avoir réfléchit aux propos du brun. Il trouvait toute cette histoire relativement étrange mais avec Potter plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Et donc, tu penses que Granger a raison ? Que je suis cet homme et que je dois sauver une quelconque personne ? Je suis déjà guérisseur, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Si une petite fille arrive à l'hôpital, je la soignerais.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas si cela a une signification ou non, si cette fillette existe ou si c'est mon imagination.

- Alors nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancé, le ton de Draco était las.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la situation et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aurait du se lever et partir mais il n'en avait pas envie. Comment vouloir quitter cet appartement, ce salon, cet homme ? Surtout quand il était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, la tête en arrière, le regard lointain. Il exposait la peau blanche de sa gorge qui semblait si douce et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Tant qu'il ne le regardait pas, il pouvait s'enivrer de cette vue.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir c'est que Draco sentait son regard. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tourner la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud dans la pièce et sa position, confortable au début, commençait à devenir carrément désagréable.

Il patienta néanmoins, immobile, brûlant sous le regard émeraude. Il se retint de soupirer d'aise quand Harry se leva brusquement du canapé.

- Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Je comprend oui.

Draco se leva à son tour et tendit la main à Harry pour le saluer. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas l'hésitation du brun et serra sa main en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne lâcha pourtant pas sa main, il aurait du le laisser partir, lui dire au revoir et refermer la porte de son appartement sur son dos.

Il n'en fit rien, il se servit de leur contact pour l'attirer à lui, le retenant quand il tomba dans ses bras. Glissant une main sur ses reins, une sur sa nuque, il n'attendit pas que Harry ait la moindre occasion de le repousser et se saisit de ses lèvres avec un peu plus de violence que prévu.

Il s'attendait à se faire rejeter, à ce qu'il le frappe et l'insulte mais Harry répondit à son baiser avec une vigueur surprenante.

Enfin il se sentait en vie, Harry avait été plus que surpris par le comportement de Draco, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il changeait si souvent de comportement vis à vis de lui, qu'il en était réellement perdu. Il n'était pas homme de réflexion mais plutôt d'action. Alors là il savait quoi faire. Il suivit son instinct, répondit à ses pulsions et laissa derrière lui toutes pensées ou idées, en se perdant dans les lèvres de son pire ennemi d'enfance.

Il prit lui-même l'initiative de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard, de passer ses mains sous sa chemise et d'en arracher les boutons.

Draco n'en demanda pas plus et passa à l'action également. Il s'attaqua à la peau du cou du Gryffondor tout en remontant son tee-shirt sur son torse.

Les caresses violentes se transformèrent en gestes plus doux et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Torses nus, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, de toucher leur peau nue et de sentir leur souffle lourd apaisant leurs coeurs qui battaient trop vite.

Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé sans échanger un mot après de nombreux baisers et caresses. Draco n'avait pas osé aller plus loin, Harry n'avait pas paru être prêt ou en avoir envie. La situation avait été plus que frustrante mais il savait qu'avec Harry tout était spécial, unique.

Quand Draco émergea de son sommeil, il faisait nuit noire. Le corps endormi du Gryffondor reposait à moitié sur lui, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Non pas qu'il se préoccupait du sommeil du brun mais plutôt parce qu'il savait que le réveil serait gênant et qu'ils ne sauraient pas quoi se dire.

Alors Draco resta là sans bouger, à réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait dire. A l'explication qui allait forcément venir, espérant qu'aucune dispute ne s'en suivrait. Quand Harry remua contre lui il retint sa respiration et résista à l'envie puérile de faire semblant de dormir. Il attendit que les paupières du brun dévoilent les yeux émeraudes.

- Bonjour, sa voix était plus rauque que prévu.

- Bonsoir plutôt non ?

C'était une découverte, Harry Potter était plus drôle de nuit que de jour, à retenir.

- Très bien, bonsoir alors. Cette fois sa voix était claire et le ton franchement sarcastique.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et fixa le blond. Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas grand chose mais cela lui suffisait. Il pouvait distinguer le contour de sa machoire, l'éclat de ses yeux et le plissement au coin de ses lèvres confirmant son ton sarcastique.

- J'imagine que tu vas vouloir discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- …

- Ce n'est pas la peine, on est adulte et en plus on a rien fait. On a tout de même le droit d'être attiré l'un par l'autre non ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se pose des milliers des questions. Si jamais tu veux me revoir, tu sais où me trouver et moi pareil, je sais où t'habites.

Draco n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Apparemment Harry avait pris la décision pour eux deux de ne pas se poser de question et de ne pas définir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui impose des choses mais pour une fois cela lui convenait. Il cherchait quelque chose à redire mais ne trouva rien alors il referma ses bras sur le corps du brun et l'enlaça en silence. S'ils avaient le droit de se comporter comme ils voulaient, autant en profiter. Il sentit Harry sourire contre lui, bizarrement sa satisfaction l'agaça.

**Londres - Nuit du 18 au 19 août 2002 **

Ron était allongé dans l'ombre d'une haie. Heureusement pour lui, la lune était cachée derrière un rideau de nuages et il était invisible. Sa filature ne s'était pas très bien déroulée et il était sûr que sa cible l'avait repéré. C'est dans ces cas là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de partenaire. Dans ces cas où il risquait de se faire tuer, au pire, capturer ou blesser, au mieux. Sa baguette sortie, il était sur le qui-vive. Sa cible l'avait bien repéré, Wilkes, un mangemort de peu d'importance mais un mangemort tout de même, était tapi un peu plus loin et l'attendait. Ron recula, traînant dans la boue, il ne voulait pas se lever d'un centimètre de peur de se faire repérer. Il allait pouvoir le prendre à revers. Il se releva et longea le mur jusqu'à la cachette de Wilkes. Il pensait s'en sortir rapidement mais cet enfoiré de mangemort était plutôt rapide.

Le combat qui s'engagea était inégal mais Ron galérait. Les sorts s'échangeait, les différentes couleurs, du vert pour le mangemort, du rouge pour Ron, étincelaient dans la nuit noire, brouillant la vision nocturne des deux hommes.

Wilkes avait changé de tactique, il ne cherchait plus à le tuer mais à le blesser. Ron esquivait.

- Diffindo !

Il était hors de question de se laisser découper.

- Sectumsempra !

- Stupéfix !

- C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? C'est vraiment minable !

- Rends toi ou je t'envoies à Ste Mangouste !

- Je vais te buter sale traître à ton sang !

Ron eut une demi seconde d'hésitation, les mangemorts n'étaient pas sensés le connaître. Cela faillit lui coûter la vie et il se prit un sort qui lui entailla le bras.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher assez du mangemort pour pouvoir l'immobiliser. Un sort fusa juste au dessus de son oreille et il plongea au sol d'un geste souple, il roula sur lui-même et se releva en jetant un sort de localisation doublé d'un stupéfix. Le mangemort était sur sa droite, il fuyait. Ron s'élança à sa poursuite, sa condition physique était parfaite et il rattrapa rapidement Wilkes. Il était assez énervé et son bras le lançait, il sauta carrément sur l'homme en fuite. Il le plaqua au sol et quand le mangemort réussi à se retourner pour lui faire face il lui envoya son poing en plein dans le nez. Du sang gicla sur le bitume mais Ron ne s'arrêta pas là, il se défoula encore un peu sur le visage du mangemort puis transplana sans lui demander son avis.

Ils atterrirent au Ministère et Ron traîna le mangemort jusqu'en cellule.

- Eh Weasley !

Jackson, un de ses collègues l'interpelait dans le couloir.

- Tu l'as sacrément amoché celui-là mon vieux.

- Il m'a énervé cet enfoiré.

- Je comprends, tu devrais aller à Ste Mangouste, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le bras dégoulinant de sang de Ron.

Ce dernier jeta un oeil à la blessure. Avec la montée d'adrénaline, il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il fallait tout de même qu'il se soigne.

- Je vais y aller, je ferais mon rapport demain. Cette pourriture peut bien attendre demain.

- Il peut attendre plus que cela, je dirais au chef que tu l'as ramené, on s'en occupera.

- Merci.

Ron posa sa main sur le bras de Jackson et sortit du ministère.

Arrivé à Ste Mangouste, il se dirigeait vers l'étage des blessures magiques quand il croisa Draco Malfoy.

- Weasley! Tu t'es encore fait amoché ?

- Malfoy, tu pourrais m'arranger ça ?

- J'ai terminé là, soupira Draco.

- Très serviable pour un guérisseur, rétorqua le roux.

Draco ne dissimula pas son sourire parfaitement faut et ironique et fit un signe de la main à Ron pour lui indiquer une salle d'examen.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? demanda Draco une fois installé.

Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé mais faire la conversation était un réflexe. Raconter aidait les patients à ne plus penser à la douleur et c'était parfois essentiel de savoir comment ils s'étaient blessés.

Ron avait retiré sa cape et sa chemise et exposait non sans fierté sa musculature. Draco ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, ni même ne jeta un coup d'oeil au corps de Ron. Il voyait des gens nus toute la journée et cela ne l'émouvait pas. De plus, il était loin d'être jaloux, se considérant lui-même comme un éphèbe.

- Secret professionnel, finit par répondre Ron.

Le haussement de sourcil de Draco le fit sourire.

- J'ai attrapé un mangemort.

- Encore ? Tu comptes battre le record de unes de la Gazette de Potter ?

- Je n'en suis qu'à douze, il m'en manque au moins une centaine.

- C'est sûr.

- Même toi, tu dois me battre… plaisanta Ron.

- Évidemment, je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que toi.

Le ton de Draco ne reflétait pas la moindre trace d'humour. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Draco soigna rapidement le bras de Ron, la coupure était superficielle et le sort classique.

Pourtant Ron s'était aperçut qu'il avait passé facilement trois fois plus de temps que prévu. Il savait à quel point Draco était bon et rapide. S'il prenait son temps c'est que quelque chose clochait. Il savait que le blond était trop fier pour avouer une chose pareil. Il prit donc les devants.

- Tu veux boire un verre ? Proposa Ron.

Draco acquiesça de la tête et les deux hommes sortirent pour se diriger naturellement vers le bar dans lequel ils avaient déjà pu s'enivrer.

Assis à une table au fond de l'établissement, un verre de whisky pur feu devant eux, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence. Il avait toujours été plus bavard.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que quelque chose me tracasse ?

Draco n'avait pas quitté son verre des yeux. Le visage fermé, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Et effectivement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il pensait à la veille et sa nuit avec Harry. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien fait mais c'est ce qui rendait la situation encore pire. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy laissait un homme l'approcher sans coucher avec lui ? Sans l'utiliser ? Sans le jeter comme un kleenex usagé au petit matin voire même avant ?

Il devenait soit vieux, soit sentimental et il n'aimait aucune des deux possibilités.

Ron éclata de rire, la tête de Draco était tout simplement à se tordre par terre. Pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, il avait un visage de marbre mais Ron voyait le léger froncement de sourcils, la crispation au coin de ses lèvres et son regard trop concentré. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait.

- Allez dis moi, de toute façon tu sais très bien qu'après trois verres comme ça, tu me déballeras tout. Autant le faire tant que tu contrôle ce que me tu me dis.

Draco grimaça, non seulement Weasley se foutait de lui mais en plus il avait raison. Il soupira en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

- J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est actuellement.

- Tu veux dire en travaillant trop d'heures et en fréquentant cette bande d'abrutis de sang purs ?

Draco s'humecta les lèvres lentement et fit claquer son verre sur la table un peu plus violemment que prévu, quelques gouttes d'alcool se répandant sur le bois brut de la table. D'instinct Ron glissa sa main dans sa poche pour être en contact avec sa baguette. Il savait reconnaître un homme dangereux sur le point d'agir et là il était face à un tel homme.

- Tu parles de ma famille là, signala Draco. Son regard était sans appel, menaçant. Et de mes amis également.

- Peut-être. Mais tu détestes les autres. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton regard dédaigneux lors des soirées de gala organisées par le Ministère. Tu les méprises parce qu'ils n'ont aucun but dans la vie à part gagner encore plus d'argent et être encore plus célèbres. Tu as toujours détesté les gens comme eux et c'est pour ça que tu ne supportais pas Harry quand on était à Poudlard. Tu pensais qu'il voulait la même chose qu'eux.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prenait souvent Weasley pour un abruti. Sûrement parce qu'il jouait l'abruti à merveille. Il le connaissait mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'aurait pas du passer des soirées à boire avec lui.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Peu importe ce que je pense des autres. Quand je dis que j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'un élément perturbateur vienne y foutre le bordel.

- Quel élément peut bien perturber ta vie ?

- Quel est le plus grand élément perturbateur du monde sorcier ?

- Oh.

Ron but une longue gorgée, et attendit que la brûlure s'apaise dans sa gorge pour reprendre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais revu. Depuis que tu lui as rendu la mémoire je veux dire.

- Si. Hier soir.

- Et ?

- Je suis pas ta putain de copine Weasley, je vais pas te raconter la soirée.

- Ok ok, Ron leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. Parlons d'autre chose.

Ron savait quand laisser tomber. Draco lui en raconterait peut-être plus après quelques verres. Au pire il pourrait toujours demander à Harry. Les deux hommes parlèrent ensuite de sujets plus neutres si l'on peut dire comme la politique ministérielle ou les derniers résultats de Quidditch. Ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe mais tout deux s'accordaient sur les talents incontestables de Ginny, même si cela arrachait une grimace au blond.

Draco s'enivra plus que d'habitude et Ron fut forcé de le raccompagner. Il était hors de question qu'il transplane seul dans cet état. Il risquait de se désartibuler. Ron attrapa Draco par un bras, qui ne broncha pas au contact, signe de son état alcoolisé. Il transplana directement en bas de son immeuble et faillit tomber car Draco avait fait une embardée. Ce dernier explosa de rire et Ron soupira avant de partager son rire étonnement contagieux. Il le porta quasiment dans le hall.

Ils disparurent sous le regard blessé d'un homme un peu en retrait.

Harry avait décidé de revenir voir Draco, comme il n'était pas chez lui, il avait voulu l'attendre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit si proche de Ron. Il se sentait doublement trahi, par son meilleur ami et par un homme pour lequel il pensait avoir des sentiments.

Il transplana, ne souhaitant pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement. Ne voulant pas imaginer qu'à cet instant c'était Ron et non lui qui posait ses mains sur la peau douce du Serpentard. Il transplana, laissant juste une larme derrière lui qui s'écrasa sur le trottoir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, je les adore !**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**19 Août 2002**

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il sortit difficilement de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour avaler une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Cette fois il avait vraiment trop forcé sur la boisson. Ron l'avait sûrement ramené parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas être rentré.

Il regarda l'heure et soupira de soulagement. Il ne commençait sa garde que dans deux heures. Largement le temps de faire un footing, de prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner copieux. Il courut pendant près d'une heure.

Il appréciait ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, ces moments dans lesquels il pouvait penser sans que qui que ce soit vienne l'interrompre.

Il se dépensait physiquement et se vidait la tête par la même occasion. De plus, il était important pour lui d'avoir une condition physique parfaite.

Ce jour là, il repensa à sa conversation avec Ron, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit une fois ivre mais avant, ils avaient parlé d'Harry. Il n'en avait pas trop dévoilé mais c'était déjà trop. Harry perturbait non pas sa vie quotidienne puisqu'il ne le voyait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ou presque. Il menaçait son équilibre mental. Sa capacité à rester distant, froid, maitre de lui-même. Harry avait toujours été le seul et l'unique capable de lui faire perdre son sang froid. Si à Poudlard, ses sentiments étaient plus proche de la haine qu'autre chose, tout avait changé aujourd'hui.

En réalité, il devait regarder les choses en face, tout avait changé en sixième année. Cette année avait été décisive pour lui, il avait plus appris sur lui-même en quelques mois que le restant de sa vie.

####

Harry s'était levé sans envie ce matin là, il avait pris sa douche et avalé un café de manière mécanique.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de rage. Il était passé de la surprise à la tristesse, du désespoir à la colère. Il transplana chez Ron, sa tasse de café toujours à la main.

Il regarda sa tasse l'air perplexe une fois arrivé sur le pallier. Il la fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique et toqua à la porte.

- Mot de passe ?

La voix de Ron était pâteuse. Harry était assez énervé et il se foutait complètement du mot de passe. Il voulait juste mettre son poing dans la figure du roux.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton mot de passe à la con ! Tu vas ouvrir tout de suite !

Ron était interloqué derrière sa porte. Il voyait Harry rouge de colère en train de lui crier dessus. Même s'il était quasiment sur que c'était bien Harry, il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir. Il avait très peu dormi et il ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Ou cette nuit ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu viens seulement de rentrer ? T'as eu le temps de te laver ou tu l'as fait chez lui ?

Il racontait carrément n'importe quoi. Harry se rendait compte qu'il était parfaitement stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il était trop énervé contre son ami.

- Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu dérailles complètement mec.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Arrête de me mentir !

Les larmes aux yeux, il était appuyé sur la porte et tapait plus avec désespoir qu'autre chose sur la porte.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, je ne pensais pas que tu me trahirais, que tu serais capable de me faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait. Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi, finit-il dans un soupir avant de faire demi tour.

Ron ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Harry, attend, de quoi tu parles ?

Mais c'était trop tard, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il avait transplané.

Ron resta sur le pallier, en caleçon et l'air perdu. Il finit par rentrer dans son appartement. Il avait trop peu dormi et était en planque ce soir. Il retourna se coucher en se disant que de toute façon il n'avait rien fait de mal et réglerait le problème plus tard.

Harry avait transplané au hasard dans une ruelle sombre. Il errait dans les rues de Londres, ne regardant pas où il allait, il ne quittait pas le sol des yeux. Sa vue était brouillé par les larmes. Esquivant les passants en se fiant à leurs pieds, il finit par atterrir dans un parc. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel parc c'était mais il continua son chemin. Il ne voulait pas penser, penser signifiait être confronté à la douleur. Cette douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, cette douleur qui allait de la rage sauvage à l'apathie profonde en quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Ou plutôt si, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il était jaloux. Ce qui était stupide. Il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy. Cela il en était sur. Mais il était jaloux. Pouvait-on être jaloux sans être amoureux ? Sûrement.

Il pensait de nouveau et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il s'assit sur un banc, seul, selon le soleil on devait être au milieu de la matinée. Les seules personnes présentes dans le parc passaient devant lui sans lui accorder un regard.

Comme ce joggeur, qui ressemblait furieusement à l'objet de toutes les pensées d'Harry. Une ressemblance un peu trop frappante d'ailleurs. Harry maudit tous les saints, les dieux et sorciers qu'il connaissait. Il fallait que dans tous les parcs, toutes les rues, tous les endroits de Londres qu'il tombe sur lui.

Il ne le regarda pas, persuadé que le blond ne le verrait même pas. Il se trompait lourdement. Draco s'arrêta près du banc et salua Harry.

Draco était plus que surpris de le trouver ici. A croire qu'il l'attendait sagement sur ce banc, n'était son regard furieux et ses lèvres serrés en une mince ligne colérique et ses yeux rouges.

- Alors on s'est bien amusé hier soir ?

Harry ne voulait pas dire ça mais c'était trop tard, les mots étaient sortis. Il savait que son ton avait été sec et les mots jetés avec colère mais il ne pouvait pas les rattraper alors autant continuer sur ce chemin. Il ne lâcha pas Draco du regard. Ce dernier avait un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Avant de m'allumer, tu aurais dû me dire que tu te tapais Ron ! Ou alors t'as décidé de te faire tous les Gryffondors encore célibataire ? Enfin si ce critère t'arrêtes !

Là Harry avait carrément hurlé, il était hors de lui et il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à prendre sur lui.

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Draco n'était pas du genre à se laisser crier dessus sans répliquer. D'autant plus quand l'accusation était infondée.

- J'ai bu un verre avec Ron hier soir. Ou plusieurs, avoua-t-il. C'est interdit ? ajouta-t-il plus sèchement.

- Je vous ai vu rentrer ensemble chez toi. Ne nies pas !

- Il m'a ramené parce que j'avais trop bu pour transplaner. Voilà tu es content !

Harry se sentit extrêmement stupide. Il s'était carrément ridiculisé et la honte lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il n'osait plus croiser le regard orageux de Draco. En plus, il allait devoir aller s'excuser auprès de Ron et il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir expliquer sa crise de la matinée.

Le Serpentard se permit un air satisfait quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé contre Harry pour cette scène alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et qu'il ne lui devait rien. S'il avait envie de coucher avec Ron, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Cette pensée lui arracha tout de même une grimace. Beurk, coucher avec un Weasley.

Il se réjouissait de la jalousie du brun. Cela voulait dire que lui aussi avait un pouvoir sur lui. Il était capable de le mettre dans tous ses états et de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait cette position où il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout exiger du brun.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu penses de moi mais ne me rabaisse pas au point de croire que je couche avec n'importe qui. Maintenant arrête de te mêler de ma vie par intermittence. Soit tu fais parti de ma vie, soit tu la quittes, définitivement.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il réfléchisse, en finissant sa phrase, Draco ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de poser cet ultimatum. Il savait que c'était injuste, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire un choix mais il ne supportait plus cette pression. Il préférait être fixé. L'avoir rien qu'à lui ou ne plus jamais le revoir lui semblait une bonne alternative.

Harry avait le regard dans le vide, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Draco. Il ne répondait pas et entendit le reniflement suffisant du blond juste avant qu'il transplane.

A cet instant il sut qu'il aurait du le retenir, lui crier de rester, qu'il voulait faire parti de sa vie. Il se trouvait stupide. Il transplana directement devant l'appartement de Draco et tambourina à la porte pendant de longues minutes. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Draco n'était pas chez lui. Il s'assit par terre dos à la porte et attendit. Après un regard surpris d'un vieil homme, un curieux d'une femme et un plus que suspicieux d'un homme en costume, il se désilusionna pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il finit par s'endormir, le menton sur le torse.

####

Draco s'en était voulu dès qu'il avait transplané. Il était hors de question en revanche de revenir sur sa décision, il était trop fier pour un tel acte. Il avait atterri devant chez Pansy et était en train de toquer sur le battant de bois rouge avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Quand elle ouvrit il se traita intérieurement d'idiot d'avoir foncé sans réfléchir chez son amie la plus commère et la moins à même de le rassurer. Extérieurement, il afficha un sourire emprunté et un regard neutre.

- Bonjour Dray, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je me demandais si tu avais filé trouver ton prince charmant sans me dire au revoir.

Elle le regarda d'un air blasé et soupira en se mettant de côté pour le laisser entrer.

Draco se permit un sourire dans son dos, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas abusée.

Une fois assis dans le petit salon de la brune, un thé entre les mains, elle jeta un regard appuyé sur la tenue de sport de Draco, puis sur ses mains que seul un léger tremblement perturbaient, puis sur sur son visage. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens et attendit en silence. Si Pansy était extrêmement bavarde la majorité du temps, elle savait se taire et ses silences étaient pesants.

Draco but son thé, l'air aristocratique malgré son short et ses baskets. Il tenait le regard de Pansy par dessus sa tasse. Il finit sa boisson et n'ayant plus de rempart derrière lequel se protéger, se décida à avouer.

- Je pense avoir faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Contre toute attente, Pansy éclata de rire.

- Toi, le grand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, Grand guérisseur, Roi de la nuit londonienne sorcière, a fait une connerie ? Raconte. Ma vie est aussi vide que le porte monnaie d'un Weasley en ce moment.

- Tu sais la plupart des Weasley sont assez fortunés maintenant, interrompit Draco.

Pansy écarta de la main son commentaire et s'avança sur le rebord de son fauteuil pour mieux profiter de l'histoire de Draco.

- Il y a quelques mois, Potter est revenu à la vie.

- Potter… souffla Pansy tellement bas qu'elle-même n'entendit pas le son de sa voix.

Draco lui jeta un regard de travers et s'éclaircit la gorge. Pansy rougit légèrement, gênée d'avoir été prise en faute.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la première personne qu'il est venu voir c'est moi. Il avait perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait que de moi. De moi, Pansy.

Le regard de Draco était devenu étonnamment bleu, la brune avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité des yeux de Draco à changer de couleur en fonction de son humeur. Elle ne savait pas que Potter était amnésique. Cela expliquait surement le silence du blond pendant plusieurs semaines. Personne ne l'avait vu, pas même Théo et il avait bloqué sa cheminée à tout le monde, enfin aux deux seules personnes autorisées normalement. Elle avait pris ça pour une de ses nombreuses lubies à l'époque mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux.

Elle savait aussi par quoi était passé Draco à Poudlard, son changement de camp, les risques qu'il avait pris, à quel point la disparition du Survivant l'avait affecté. Le revoir avait du être un choc, le fait qu'il soit le premier à être au courant et que Potter était venu voir avait dû faire renaître tous ses sentiments. Son égo avait dû atteindre des sommets et la chute n'en avait sûrement été que plus dure.

- Je l'ai aidé, gratuitement, sans rien demandé en retour. Je l'ai hébergé et je lui ai fais retrouver la mémoire.

- Comment tu t'y es pris ? Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Pansy sous le regard noir du blond. Ok donc, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

- Et après je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe chez moi deux mois plus tard comme si on était amis.

Le regard de Draco était sans équivoque sur ce qui avait suivi et Pansy ne posa pas de questions. Avoir appris que Draco Malfoy était gay avait été assez dur à encaisser pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas plus de détails.

- Et donc ta connerie ?

- Je lui ai posé un ultimatum, soit il est avec moi soit je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Il acheva sa phrase la tête dans les mains, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne releva les yeux que quand il entendit Pansy pouffer. Elle faisait le maximum pour se retenir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et elle finit par éclater de rire. Elle rigolait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

Bien sûr, Draco prit extrêmement mal sa réaction. Il se leva vexé, prêt à partir.

- Attends, Dray, attends, se reprit la brune. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que quand t'as dit que t'avais fait une connerie… ben je m'attendais pas à ça.

Draco croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

- Dray, t'as failli devenir mangemort, t'as failli tuer Dumbledore, t'as fait des trucs moches, t'as couché avec des tas de personnes juste pour les utiliser, t'as brisé des coeurs, t'en as fait des trucs. Et c'est là que tu penses avoir fait une connerie ?

- Je…

- T'as l'impression d'avoir mis tous tes oeufs de doxys dans le même chaudron ?

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire que c'était une évidence.

- Oui ok, tu l'as fait. Et ça peut être bénéfique.

- Bien sûr que non. Soit je ne vois plus jamais Potter, soit je vais devoir me le coltiner pour toujours.

Là Pansy resta abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur. Certes, le Serpentard n'avait jamais été un homme courageux, il préférait fuir que d'affronter le moindre danger mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu douter. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas pouvoir assurer le coup si Harry Potter entrait dans sa vie définitivement.

- Tu devrais discuter avec lui. Une fois que ton humeur est retombée ok ? Tu veux manger ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Elle soupira devant le regard affamé du blond.

Elle prépara un repas sous le regard scrutateur de Draco, un verre de vin à la main. Ils déjeunère et finirent une bouteille de vin tranquillement. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et l'après-midi passa puis la soirée et ils continuèrent à rattraper le temps perdu. Il finit par se lever et remercia Pansy de lui avoir changé les idées. En plus, il pensait même avoir réussit à la faire changer d'avis sur son départ.

Il transplana en bas de chez lui et monta les marches jusqu'à son étage d'un pas léger. Il se sentait mieux et avait pris la décision d'aller voir Potter le lendemain pour discuter sans s'énerver.

Il allait ouvrir sa porte quand il butta contre quelque chose. Il trébucha et se rattrapa à la poignée de sa porte d'entrée. Il entendit un bruit mat et un gémissement étranglé.

Harry se frottait la tête, il était tombé en arrière et il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il voyait Draco froncer les sourcils au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet et sur ses gardes. Il se désilusionna immédiatement et le blond sursauta.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Harry Potter était allongé par terre sur son pallier. Le vin aidant, il se sentait d'humeur légère et taquine.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de ramper par terre Potter. Je sais que tu me vénères mais je me passerais des démonstrations publiques, son ton était moqueur mais pas méchant.

Néanmoins Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se releva précipitamment.

- Je t'attendais, je me suis endormi. Tu étais où ?

- Tu ne vas pas jouer les jaloux… encore une fois ?

La phrase suffit pour qu'Harry soit encore plus embarrassé. Il était toujours rouge et bégaya lamentablement.

- N… Non… Je po… posais juste la la question.

Draco ne répondit pas et entra dans son appartement.

- Tu comptes rester devant la porte toute la nuit ?

Harry claque la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il en avait marre d'être mené par le bout du nez par cet homme.

- Ça suffit maintenant. Vu la scène que tu m'as fait cette après-midi, je pensais que ma présence te ferait un peu plus d'effet. Si tu t'en fiches, je peux aussi bien repartir.

Et il fit mine de joindre le geste à la parole.

- Attends.

Draco l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il baissait la tête et semblait se mordiller la lèvre. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- J'avais prévu d'avoir cette conversation demain avec toi Potter mais il est impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit quand ça concerne monsieur le Survivant, grogna-t-il.

Harry sourit et releva la tête de Draco d'une main sous son menton. Il n'aimait pas qu'il soit plus grand que lui.

- Si je suis là, je doute qu'avoir une conversation soit nécessaire. Je veux faire parti de ta vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni même comment, mais je le veux.

Draco hocha la tête, l'air d'un coup extrêmement sérieux.

- On devrait donc discuter du pourquoi et surtout du comment, non ?

- Le pourquoi me parait trop obscur pour l'instant, et je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête. Il comprenait et cela le rassurait. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'afficher avec Potter tout de suite, il préférait garder ses distances, cela lui permettrait peut-être de conserver toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Même s'il en doutait sérieusement.

- Je travaille demain. Que dirais-tu d'une partie de Quidditch après-demain ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Faire une partie de Quidditch avec Malfoy, comme s'ils étaient amis. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'être amis était trop ou trop peu, dans tous les cas c'était bizarre.

- Pas la peine de ramener Weasley, quand j'ai pas bu, je le trouve insupportable.

Harry rigola et Draco fut surpris de le voir si détendu, à bien y réfléchir, il était quasiment sûr qu'Harry n'avait presque jamais rit aussi spontanément devant lui, avec lui et surtout grâce à lui.

- Ok rien que nous deux. C'est mieux. Il n'y aura pas de spectateurs pour assister à ta défaite cuisante.

Harry le narguait, il le charriait comme à l'époque de Poudlard, avec la différence notable que cette fois-ci c'était pour plaisanter.

- N'y compte pas trop Potter, j'ai plus d'années d'entraînement que toi maintenant. Et je reste plus… en forme physiquement que toi, ajouta-t-il en scrutant de haut en bas le brun d'un regard appuyé qui le fit rougir.

- On parie ?

- Si je gagne, tu viens avec moi au prochain gala de charité organisé par la haute société.

- Hors de question ! S'indigna immédiatement Harry. Il détestait les évènements publics et encore plus quand c'était organisé par des sangs purs qui le détestaient cordialement.

- Tu as peur de perdre ?

- Pas du tout ! Se braqua-t-il. Très bien. Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu viens au prochain déjeuner dominicale chez les Weasley.

Draco faillit s'étrangler à cette idée mais se reprit rapidement.

- Marché conclu, après-demain quinze heures, sur le terrain de Westmint.

Et il lui tendit la main. Harry la regarda avec un sourire nostalgique et pendant une poignée de secondes, Draco sentit l'appréhension le gagner, et si encore une fois il le rejetait ? Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait toujours cette sensation en lui tendant la main.

Harry glissa sa paume dans celle de Draco et l'échange platonique en apparence ne laissa pas de marbre les deux hommes. Trop fiers l'un et l'autre, ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête et Harry refranchit la porte d'entrée.

Il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement seulement après avoir transplané chez lui. Les rencontres avec Malfoy étaient toujours intenses. Même une simple conversation se transformait en affrontement. Il avait besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit, sa nuque le faisait atrocement souffrir de sa position désagréable sur le paillasson de Malfoy.

Une fois Harry partit, Draco fila sous sa douche. Cette fois c'était d'eau froide dont il avait besoin. De l'eau très froide. Il sortit après quelques minutes, frissonnant et se mit au lit. Il commençait tôt le lendemain.

**21 Août 2002**

Draco allait partir de l'hôpital. Il était deux heures du matin, il travaillait depuis vingt heures maintenant. Il y avait eu une explosion dans une boutique de Prés-Au-Lard et un accident de Magicobus. Il avait soigné une quantité incroyable de personnes et avait pu prendre seulement deux pauses. Il en avait profité pour faire des micro siestes et remerciait les potions de sommeil court.

Des cernes sous les yeux et l'air un peu hagard, il descendait les escaliers et s'apprêtait à aller saluer son chef de service quand un médicomage lui mit une fillette dans les bras.

- Je m'en vais Mike. Occupe-t-en.

- Hors de question. Le père veut que ce soit toi et uniquement toi. Il est hors de question que je lui reparle.

Draco soupira en prenant la petite fille silencieuse dans ses bras. Elle était brune, les cheveux mi-longs et deux grands yeux gris le regardaient. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il chercha une salle libre et n'en trouva pas. Il décida d'ausculter l'enfant dans son bureau.

Il la posa sur un fauteuil de son bureau et la regarda. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et le regardait avec un sérieux désarmant.

Il se demandait qui était son père, pour exiger que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. Sûrement un sang pur mais dans ce cas là, il aurait déjà du voir la fillette lors d'un quelconque évènement.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Cet abruti de Mike n'avait même pas fait de dossier d'admission. Et la petite fille ne répondait pas.

- Ok. Donc où as-tu mal ?

La petite pointa son doigt sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

Draco soupira, une migraine. On lui refilait une gamine pour un petit mal de crâne. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête de la petite. Il lança un sort pour l'apaiser.

- C'est bon tu vas mieux ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle se tapa la tempe du bout du doigt et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Draco était perplexe. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas. Il avait quelques difficultés à organiser ses pensées et à réfléchir. Il donnait un mouchoir à l'enfant quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme brun pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte immédiatement derrière lui.

- Severus !

Draco se leva et salua son ancien professeur.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, en pleine nuit, à l'hôpital.

Severus ne disait rien et quand il vit la petite fille tendre les bras vers son ancien professeur de potion, la lumière se fut.

- C'est ta fille ? Tu as une fille ?

Il était plus que surpris. Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais Severus n'avait abordé ce sujet avant. De plus, Draco ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme.

- C'est compliqué.

- Compliqué ? Tu plaisantes là ? Qui est la mère ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- C'est compliqué Draco. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus aujourd'hui.

Draco avait bien noté le "aujourd'hui" et comprenait qu'il en saurait plus plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Elle dort mal la nuit, elle se plaint de cauchemars. Elle est différente depuis quelques semaines.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle ne parle plus. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle mange moins. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. J'ai pourtant testé beaucoup de choses.

- Je ne suis pas dans les meilleures conditions pour l'ausculter.

- Je vois ça, confirma Rogue d'un air plus que sévère.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, il n'était plus un étudiant qui se faisait réprimander mais un guérisseur reconnu et épuisé.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose dans mon état. Je te conseille de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa porte pour appeler un autre guérisseur quand Severus lui saisit le bras.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant, finit-il en désignant la petite fille du menton.

- Là je ne peux rien faire, ses constantes sont normales, elle n'a rien d'apparent. Viens chez moi demain vers quatorze heures.

Severus acquiesça et surtout il commençait à comprendre que Draco Malfoy n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Il oubliait trop souvent qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent de ses cours de Potions.

####

Draco finit par rentrer chez lui et s'affala dans son lit mort de fatigue. Il se réveilla à midi passé la tête dans le coton.

Il se fit couler un bain et y resta plus d'une demi heure, la peau de ses doigts se fripant dans l'eau chaude et les sels de bains.

Après son bain, il s'étira et s'habilla confortablement, un jean foncé coupé sur mesure et un polo gris pâle. Il déjeuna, des oeufs, du bacon, des toasts et de la confiture, le tout accompagné d'un thé noir bien fort. Il avait faim ce matin.

Il était en train de travailler ses sorts de guérison tout en lisant le Traité de Soins des Maladies Invisibles du XXIème siècle quand on frappa à sa porte.

Draco jeta un oeil à sa pendule, visiblement Rogue était en avance. Il se leva pour aller lui ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

- Euh on avait pas dit quinze heures sur le terrain de Westmint ?

- Si mais je m'ennuyais alors je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais et voir si on pouvait pas avancer le match ?

Il le regardait l'air innocent et Draco se dit que parfois être trop honnête était un défaut. Il s'ennuyait alors il était venu le voir ? A croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que ses propos pouvaient être blessant.

- Je dois voir une patiente dans peu de temps. Si tu veux tu peux attendre ici, nous irons jouer après.

Il était de bonne humeur alors il était poli. Et puis il savait que voir Potter embêterait Rogue et vice versa. Il n'était pas non plus complètement gentil.

Il eut à peine le temps de servir un café à Potter que l'on refrappa à la porte.

Il ouvrit et cette fois c'était bien Severus et sa fille. Il n'avait même pas demandé son prénom la veille, enfin cette nuit.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Drac… sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit qui était assis dans le canapé. Potter ! sa voix oscillait entre l'étonnement et le mépris.

Il avait beau avoir cherché Potter pendant des années et lui être reconnaissant d'avoir mis fin à Voldemort, il restait le fils de James et Severus avait encore des difficultés à ne pas voir son abruti de père dans le visage de ce jeune homme. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici mais sa fille importait plus alors il passa outre.

Harry se contenta de saluer son ancien professeur de la tête. Quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il attendait une patiente, il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Il était plutôt soulagé de voir que sa patiente avait moins de six ans. En revanche, il se demandait si c'était la fille de Rogue et si oui, qui pouvait bien être la mère. Quelle femme aurait bien pu avoir envie de faire un bébé avec Rogue ?

Draco sourit intérieurement, il avait vu le regard d'Harry et le pincement de lèvres de Rogue. Il savait que les deux hommes se montreraient courtois mais fulmineraient intérieurement.

- Severus. On peut peut-être passer à ta fille ?

Le regard noir de Severus et l'air surpris d'Harry étaient carrément jouissif. S'amuser aux dépens des autres étaient toujours possible, même sans aller trop loin dans la méchanceté, et il adorait toujours autant cela.

Harry fronçait les sourcils désormais et le blond pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau en marche. Il aurait pu en être satisfait si lui aussi ne se demandait pas qui était la mère.

Il installa la petite sur le canapé et sortit sa baguette. Après une vingtaine de minutes à prononcer de nombreux sorts pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, il se rendit compte que tout était parfaitement normal.

- Elle n'a rien Severus.

Le ton de Draco était un peu sec et les grands yeux gris de la petite fille s'emplir de larmes. Pour la première fois il entendit le son de sa voix.

- Je fais des cauchemars. J'ai mal là. Et elle montra du doigt sa tête.

- Tu peux me raconter tes cauchemars ?

La fillette secoua la tête vigoureusement.

- Elle vit chez toi Severus ? Demanda Draco en se tournant vers son ancien professeur.

- Pas toujours.

- Elle a des cauchemars depuis qu'elle est chez toi ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, en y réfléchissant c'était effectivement le cas. Harry marmonna un "tu m'étonnes, moi aussi j'en ferais des cauchemars" que Rogue ignora royalement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent chez moi.

- Tu vis toujours dans cette maison ?

Il savait que Rogue habitait au square Grimaud, il ne l'avait pas dit à Potter. De toute façon ce dernier n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de cette maison. Quand il avait été déclaré mort c'est à Draco que la maison était revenu et il l'avait donné à Rogue, ne voulant pas y mettre les pieds.

- Oui évidemment.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un endroit un peu inquiétant pour une petite fille ?

- J'ai fait quelques aménagements. Ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

- C'est un endroit qui n'est pas forcément accueillant pour des gens comme elle.

Draco essayait d'expliquer sans le prononcer que vivre dans une maison d'anciens sorciers attachés au sang pur quand on ne l'était pas forcément pouvait avoir une incidence. Il était presque sur que la mère de la petite était moldue et les ancêtres Black n'apprécient pas d'avoir une sang mêlé chez eux. Ils avaient beau être tous morts, la maison restait imprégnée de leurs sorts voire de leurs esprits. Severus pouvait se protéger, il était un sorcier accompli et maitre en occlumencie, il le faisait probablement instinctivement mais ce n'était pas le cas de la fillette.

- Crois-moi Draco, elle est parfaitement à sa place dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Pourquoi tu ne pratiques pas la légilimencie ? Intervint Harry. Tu saurais à quoi ressemble ses cauchemars.

- C'est illégal Potter, à ce que je vois, vous êtes toujours une tête brulée pour qui les lois ne comptent pas. A moins que ce soit encore une preuve de votre ignorance.

Harry regarda Draco en haussant les sourcils et le blond soupira.

- C'était différent, dit-il au brun. Ce serait la seule solution, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Severus. Il faudrait juste que tu acceptes.

- Sa mère a également des droits et je doute qu'elle accepte.

Draco soupira, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand chose à ce niveau là. Il prit une fiole de potions dans un placard.

- Tiens, c'est une potion sans rêves pour enfant. Une goutte par soir, pas plus. Demande l'avis de sa mère et revient me voir quand tu l'auras.

- Merci, finit par dire Severus même si ce mot sembla lui écorcher la bouche.

Il prit la petite par la main et ils allaient partir quand Draco demanda :

- Au fait comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Alhena.

Draco sentit la colère montée en lui immédiatement.

- Sors d'ici et ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi.

Son ton était froid, ses yeux du bleu pâle de la glace et sa mâchoire crispée. Il était à deux doigts d'attraper sa baguette et Rogue transplana avec l'enfant.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors des idées sur la raison de la colère de Draco ? **  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Vous aurez la réponse à la colère de Draco !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C****hapitre 9**

**21 Août 2002**

Harry regardait Draco avec circonspection. Ses pommettes étaient rouges de colère et contrastaient étonnamment avec sa peau blanche. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop pâles pour que ce soit rassurant. Il connaissait Draco depuis très longtemps et il pouvait se targuer d'être un de ceux qui le mettaient en colère. Il pensait même être en bonne première place. Il l'avait vu trembler de rage, lui crier dessus, le regarder de haut et l'insulter et ils s'étaient même battus. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état et il commençait à prendre peur. Des étincelles frémissaient autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait commettre un meurtre et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Néanmoins, le courage étant sa qualité première, il décida d'en faire montre.

- Euh Draco ?

- Retiens moi ou je vais le tuer.

Harry n'était pas bien sur d'avoir entendu.

- Potter, bouge !

Le ton de Draco le décida, il avait bien entendu. Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa au passage la baguette du blond, encore heureux il l'avait laissée sur la table. Il glissa les deux baguettes dans sa poche arrière et attrapa Draco par le bras. Il l'attira contre lui et le serra fort.

Draco fut quelque peu interpellé. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, si Harry ne le retenait pas, il allait traquer Severus mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Ce Gryffondor était imprévisible… et insupportable.

Il le repoussa, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'énerver contre lui ou en rire. Au moins son geste avait eu l'effet escompté. Il avait arrêté de penser à la façon dont il allait pouvoir étriper Rogue.

Harry avait reculé d'un pas et regardait Draco d'un air dubitatif. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était calmé ou s'il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- On annule le match de Quidditch du coup ? finit par dire Harry.

- Oh que non. Ne te défile pas. J'ai hâte de te voir porter ta plus belle cape à la réception des Nott dans deux semaines.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, je vais t'écraser.

- Je vais me changer.

- On en parle de ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

- Non.

Le ton était sans appel. Il partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Il attrapa son balai et les deux hommes transplanèrent sur le terrain de Westmint.

Harry sortit son balai et lui rendit sa taille initiale. Il l'enfourcha pendant que Draco sortait un vif d'or. Il le lança et s'envola également dans le ciel.

- Le premier qui attrape le vif a gagné ! Cria Draco.

- On sera rentré pour le thé.

Ils s'élancèrent et tournèrent autour du terrain pour repérer le vif d'or. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Draco fonça en piqué vers le sol et Harry le suivit, c'était une feinte et le blond se redressa au dernier moment. Il entendit Harry râler et tenter de tout faire pour ne pas s'écraser sur le gazon. Il éclata de rire et regarda autour de lui.  
Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il voulait juste gagner et voir la tête de Potter quand il devra faire la conversation à la mère de Blaise.

La partie dura assez longtemps, le vif d'or était introuvable. Finalement, les deux hommes aperçurent un éclat doré au ras du sol et ils foncèrent avec un bel ensemble. Epaule contre épaule, Harry jubilait, il avait déjà été confronté à cette situation et à chaque fois il avait gagné. Il tendait déjà la main vers la petite balle quand il vit des doigts blancs et fins se refermer sur le métal avant lui.

Il avait posé sa main dessus également mais c'était trop tard. De surprise il ne freina pas et s'écrasa sur la pelouse. Il n'était pas bien haut et ne s'était pas fait mal. Il pouvait juste voir Draco jubiler et faire un tour de terrain, poing en l'air, un sourire radieux sur le visage. A le voir si heureux, alors qu'il bouillait de colère quelques heures plutôt le rendit presque content d'avoir perdu. Presque. Il allait devoir se farcir une de ces cérémonies affreuses avec le gratin des sangs purs.

Draco finit par atterrir, il sauta de son balai et de quelques pas rejoignit Harry toujours étalé par terre. Il s'appuya les mains sur ses genoux, les cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux et il souriait toujours. Les yeux brillant et les joues rougies, il était adorable. Harry n'osa pas se relever. En même temps, le Serpentard s'était penché juste au dessus de lui, s'il se relevait il allait carrément lui rentrer dedans. Cela dit ce n'était peut-être pas un souci. Ses lèvres étaient assez attirantes, il se redressa sur les genoux et embrassa le blond. Draco ne se recula pas et répondit au baiser. Il finit par rire.

- Tu prends plutôt bien la défaite.

- On est à 1 contre 10 non ? J'ai encore de la marge.

- Que tu crois.

L'air énigmatique de Draco fit douter Harry. Pourtant il était plutôt sur de lui en manière de victoire au Quidditch. Il ne voyait pas de quoi d'autre pouvait parler Draco. Harry décida de croire que le blond fanfaronnait.

- On va devoir aller au Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter une vraie tenue de soirée.

- Hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit Potter.

Harry laissa tomber. Après tout il avait perdu, il n'avait pas l'habitude mais il acceptait la défaite et voulait se montrer beau joueur. De plus, il n'avait carrément aucune tenue de soirée.

- On peut parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure alors ?

- On va prendre une douche avant.

"Comment ça "on" " pensa Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la phrase que Draco l'avait déjà fait transplaner directement dans sa salle de bain.

- Tu peux transplaner directement chez toi ?

- Bien sur que oui Potter, c'est chez moi.

- Pourquoi tu arrives toujours en bas de ton immeuble alors ? Demanda narquoisement Harry.

- Parce que tu as la fâcheuse tendance à m'attendre sur le pas de la porte et que ce serait bête de te laisser dehors.

Draco était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin battu Potter. Il poussa le brun sous la douche et déclencha le jet d'eau. Il rit au cri scandalisé du Gryffondor et rigola encore plus en le voyant trempé alors qu'il portait encore ses vêtements. L'eau dégoulinait sur ses lunettes et lui aplatissait les cheveux. Il était parfaitement ridicule.

Draco se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Il continuait de pouffer en le voyant se débattre avec ses vêtements trempés et collants.  
Le brun finit par se mettre nu et le rire de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge. Quelle idée il avait eu de prendre une douche avec lui ?

Il avait eu le réflexe stupide de se laver avec ses coéquipiers après une partie de Quidditch. Il avait juste oublié que là, le coéquipier était Harry Potter, Survivant atrocement sexy, Gryffondor sur lequel il craquait carrément, bref pas un homme devant lequel il voulait être nu alors que lui aussi l'était.

Il se tourna pour être face à la paroi carrelée, il ne fallait pas que le brun voit son trouble, sur son visage mais également beaucoup plus bas. Il se retint de ne pas changer la température pour avoir une pluie glacée et se lava avec un détachement qu'il pensait naturel.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait faille s'étrangler quand Draco s'était déshabillé devant lui et avait pris soin de prendre tout son temps pour retirer ses vêtements. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait, il voyait clairement que cela posait problème à Draco. Il s'était retourné, les joues rouges et le regard brulant. Harry ne se gêna pour le regarder, après tout il ne le voyait pas. Il avait la taille fine et les épaules plus large, il pouvait voir les muscles jouer sous la peau blanche de son dos. Ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à Poudlard étaient mouillés mais toujours aussi blonds, ils lui tombaient sur la nuque. Harry descendit son regard et écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'était pas absolument sur d'être attiré par les hommes avant, en tout cas là, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il avait sous les yeux les fesses les plus sexy qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Les jambes musclées tout en finesse du Serpentard ajoutaient encore à son élégance. De dos, trempé, nu, il incarnait toujours cette classe et cette prestance qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus désiré du monde sorcier.

- Potter, tu vas arrêter de mater oui.

Pris en flagrant délit, Harry sursauta et glissa sur le carrelage, il se retrouve les fesses par terre. L'air complètement stupide, les lunettes de travers et le nez à une hauteur dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait maintenant le côté face de Monsieur-je-suis-canon-en-tout-instant et même s'il voyait un peu flou, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Heureusement Draco ne parut pas le remarquer et attrapa une serviette en lui lançant un commentaire moqueur sur la façon dont il avait de se retrouver toujours à ses pieds.

Harry se releva précipitamment et finit de prendre sa douche. Il attrapa au vol la serviette que lui lançait Draco et regarda d'un air presque triste le tas de vêtements humides qui gisait sur le sol.

- Je vais te prêter des vêtements si tu veux, dit Draco en voyant le regard pitoyable de Potter.

- Je peux les sécher hein, je suis un sorcier, fit-il en faisant le malin.

- C'est sur… Draco fit une pause… Mais tu ne vas pas porter ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt les habits, pour autre chose que du sport ?

- Euh si ?

- Euh non !

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le Gryffondor sur les talons. Il ouvrit une porte et ricana devant le hoquet interloqué de Potter. C'est sur que le dressing de Draco Malfoy devait faire la taille du studio dans lequel il vivait dans le monde moldu.

Une fois habillés, les deux hommes burent une bierraubeurre dans le salon et Harry revint à la charge sur ce qui s'était déroulé en début d'après-midi.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de Draco et voulait vraiment en connaître la raison. D'autant plus quand il vit son visage s'assombrir à l'évocation de ce moment.

- C'est compliqué Potter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher.

- Il va falloir changer si tu me veux dans ta vie.

Il s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main sur sa joue, il l'embrassa tendrement et Draco en fut surpris. Ce geste semblait naturel, comme s'ils étaient un couple normal.

- Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses. Et je m'appelle Harry, pas Potter.

- Je ne peux pas tout changer d'un coup… Potter !

Draco souriait mais Harry comprit qu'il cédait sur un point mais pas sur tous. Après tout, personne n'a dit qu'il serait facile de sortir avec un Serpentard, surtout si c'était Malfoy. D'ailleurs personne n'a dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble en fait.

Draco le regardait l'air très sérieux.

- J'ai peur que ce soit la fillette de ton rêve, Harry.

- Tu crois ? Mais pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?

- Elle s'appelle Alhena.

- Et ?

Harry le regardait les yeux ronds, il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir le blond. En quoi ce prénom était censé lui évoquer quelque chose.

- Potter, tu aurais peut-être du suivre plus assidument les cours d'Astronomie plutôt que de mater Parvati Patil.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla le Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais maté Parvati. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Elle n'était pas du tout son style. Bon d'accord, il avait été au bal de noël avec elle mais uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui d'autre demander. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec les cours d'Astronomie. Puis cela fit tilt dans son cerveau de Gryffondor moyen.

- C'est un nom d'étoile ?

- T'es pas complètement abruti en fait, fut bien obligé d'avouer Draco.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

- C'est une Black. Tous les Black portent des noms d'étoile en guise de prénom.

- Oh.

- Oui "oh" Potter. Et devine qui il reste comme Black ?

- Euh pas mal en fait.

Draco prit sur lui pour ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main. Oui il restait encore pas mal de Black mais des femmes qui pouvaient donner naissance à un enfant avec Rogue…

- Ma mère, Potter. Cet enfoiré a couché avec ma mère.

- Attends, t'en sais rien. Il y a Tonks et…

- Et Bellatrix, ajouta Draco avec une grimace.

- Sirius aussi, murmura Harry.

Draco le regarda avec circonspection. Il ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Sirius est mort…

- Je sais oui. Il est mort il y a plus de six. Et la petite semble avoir cinq ans passé, ce serait possible.

- Effectivement. Je me suis emporté trop rapidement tu crois ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non seulement Draco Malfoy lui demandait son avis mais en plus il envisageait avoir fait une erreur. On avait beau être au mois d'Août, il allait surement neiger aujourd'hui.

- Je ne suis pas là pour juger. Il faudrait peut-être enquêter.

- Hors de question.

- Pardon ?

- Potter… Tu me vois aller voir mes parents et demander "Dites Mère, avez-vous couché avec le Professeur Rogue il y a environ six ans ? Et ai-je par la même occasion une demi soeur ?"

Harry grimaça surtout pour s'empêcher de rire. Il doutait que Malfoy partage son hilarité. Lui il imaginait la tête de Lucius Malfoy, entre choquée et meurtrière. Et le mélange était plus que drôle.

- Tu pourrais aller voir Rogue plutôt non ?

- Génial… soupira le blond. Un ancien mangemort ou un ancien mangemort et sa femme, le choix du roi…

- Vas-y.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Surtout pas. Je doit voir Ron.

Non pas qu'il se défilait, mais voir Rogue de manière volontaire... Il n'était pas masochiste. L'affrontement avec Ron l'inquiétait mais moins que la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard.

####

Harry était assis sur le rebord d'un muret à la sortie du Ministère de la Magie. Il savait que Ron ne devait pas tarder à sortir, Hermione le lui avait dit.

Quand il vit la tête rousse de son ami dépasser des autres, il hésita avant de se lever et de l'interpeller. Après tout, leur dernière rencontre, ou plutôt sa dernière rencontre avec la porte d'entrée de Ron n'avait pas été grandiose. Il en avait plutôt honte mais il prit son courage à deux mains.

- RON !

Il avait crié un peu fort, il rougit quand la moitié des gens se retournèrent pour le regarder. La plupart reprirent leur route sans plus de questions mais certains avaient reconnu Harry Potter alors ils restaient immobiles à le fixer. Attendant probablement un quelconque miracle ou une explosion ou Morgane savait quoi.

Ron lui aussi avait entendu. Il voyait Harry debout au milieu des gens comme un abruti qui regrette d'avoir parlé trop fort. Il se dirigea vers lui en dissimulant un sourire. Il lui attrapa le bras et transplana plus loin. Cela ferait les pieds aux badauds trop curieux.

Ron indiqua un bar dans lequel les deux hommes s'assirent et prirent un café.

- Je voulais t'expliquer mon comportement d'il y a deux jours.

- Merveilleux, s'exclama le roux.

- Ne sois pas ironique, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Ecoute Harry, c'est toi qui m'a tapé une crise sur mon pallier alors j'ai le droit d'être ironique non ?

- Pff… Je croyais que tu couchais avec Malfoy.

Harry avait fait exprès de lâcher cette phrase pendant que Ron buvait son café. Il prit un plaisir malsain à le regarder s'étouffer avec le liquide brûlant. Il finit même par rire devant l'air choqué de Ron.

- Sérieusement ? Et en quoi cela justifiait une telle colère ?

Là Harry regretta d'avoir balancé ça aussi rapidement. Il rougit et bafouilla.

- Notre euh disons que… Enfin avec Draco on… Erm… On est un peu plus qu'amis.

Ron le regardait se débattre avec les mots.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise...

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es plutôt transparent et Malfoy boit trop pour rester silencieux.

- Et donc ? Ça te poserait problème ?

- Harry… Ron secoua la tête de désespoir. Je pensais que tu étais mort pendant des années. Il s'avança sur sa chaise et posa ses bras sur la table. Il tendit une main et la plaça sur le bras d'Harry. Peu importe ce que tu fais, jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir. Je suis juste trop content de te voir en vie. Et puis Malfoy est moins con qu'il n'en a l'air. Ajouta-t-il en se recalant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et Hermione ?

- Hermione est la personne la plus gentille et la plus ouverte d'esprit que nous connaissions. Et puis si tu crois que tu l'as bernée…

- Elle est trop intelligente pour nous, approuva Harry en riant.

- Oui.

Harry et Ron continuèrent à discuter, ils n'avaient pas pu vraiment échanger ces derniers temps et surtout Harry ne savait pas pourquoi son ami n'était pas marié à Hermione.

Ron lui raconta qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Hermione alors que lui-même était détruit. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir plus et il savait qu'à eux deux, ils n'auraient fait que ressasser leur chagrin. Lui voulait se lancer dans la poursuite des mangemorts et Hermione voulait croire que la vie a un autre sens. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de donner la vie et lui de donner la mort. Ils étaient à l'époque complètement opposé et il valait mieux qu'ils soient juste amis. Harry s'excusa mais Ron l'arrêta, rien n'était sa faute. Il avait fait son choix et Hermione n'avait pu que l'accepter. Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse avec son frère et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Lui-même avait un autre but dans la vie. Ils étaient toujours proches mais ils n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais un couple. Ron paraissait tout de même un peu triste et plein de remords.

####

Draco avait transplané Square Grimmaud. La maison était toujours incartable et il fallait transplaner pile sur le pallier devant la porte. Après tout Severus Rogue n'était pas très bien vu par les mangemorts. Il était même le pire traite à leurs yeux, celui qui avait permis la mort de leur seigneur.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Severus finit par venir lui ouvrir. Sans un mot, il le guida vers la cuisine. La dernière fois que Draco avait mis les pieds dans cette maison c'était pour valider son héritage. Il savait que l'Ordre du Phénix y avait séjourné et l'avait un peu nettoyée mais elle lui paraissait toujours aussi lugubre. Désormais elle était plus lumineuse et semblait plus saine et moins imprégnée de magie noire. L'affreux portrait de Walburga Black avait été retiré, Merlin seul savait comment, et les murs repeints en beige.

La cuisine n'avait pas tellement changé. Il s'assit autour de la table et attendit que Severus prépare le thé.

- Tu es venu pour des explications ?

- Elle est là ?

- Oui, elle dort. Elle n'arrive à dormir que dans la journée.

- C'est une Black ?

Severus hocha la tête. Il regrettait d'être obligé d'avoir cette conversation. Il se sentait vieux, trop vieux pour toutes ces histoires. Il avait vécu trop de choses et affronter un Malfoy en colère n'était pas de tout repos. Néanmoins, il valait mieux qu'il sache la vérité. Même s'il s'était promis que personne ne saurait. Il voulait protéger Alhena et il trouvait cruel qu'il n'ait pas pu le faire plus de cinq ans. Il avait voulu protéger Lily et il avait échoué, il avait du protéger Harry Potter et il avait échoué, à croire qu'il était condamné à échouer à chaque fois.

- Tu comprendras ma colère alors. Il reste peu de Black en mesure de procréer.

Le ton de Draco était froid comme de la glace. Il prenait sur lui pour rester calme, un masque de marbre. Il avait l'habitude, son père l'avait entraîné dès tout petit à ne pas trahir ses émotions.

- Ce n'est pas la fille de ta mère, lâcha Severus.

Draco relâcha la pression, ce fut imperceptible mais ses lèvres se desserrèrent, ses doigts serrèrent moins fort sa tasse et son regard s'apaisa. Ses yeux étaient bien la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, du moins leur couleur, au grand damne de son père.

- Ce n'est quand même pas la fille de Sirius ?

- C'est ma fille.

Severus ne démordrait pas, c'était sa fille, sa raison de vivre, la prunelle de ses yeux et quiconque en douterait le regretterait amèrement.

Draco s'humecta les lèvres, il ne voyait pas trop comment aborder ce point de manière diplomatique. Il fronçait les sourcils et attendit que Severus continue.

- Il existe des choses que seule la plus abjecte des magies noires puisse faire, reprit Rogue. Des choses qui feraient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe qui, y compris ton père. Des choses si honteuses, si atroces, si viles qu'elles ne sont écrites nulle part, qu'il n'existe aucun ouvrage, parchemin ou trace. Bellatrix connaît toutes ces choses. Ou du moins elle les connaissait.

Le visage de Rogue était encore plus fermé que d'habitude, à croire qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé et que le revivre en mémoire le faisait souffrir. Draco ne voulut pas exagérer et ne posa pas de question. Au fond, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui s'était passé et comment Bellatrix avait pu avoir un enfant avec son professeur de potion contre son gré.

- Je ne demanderais rien de plus. Si c'est la fille de Bellatrix, cela peut expliquer ses cauchemars. Elle le sait ?

- Bien sûr que non. Elle a cinq ans Draco. Penses-tu qu'il soit judicieux de lui dire que sa mère est la pire sorcière encore en vie dans ce monde ? Que sa mère a tué, torturé et participé à des actes ignobles ? Qu'elle était la plus fervente admiratrice de Voldemort et qu'aujourd'hui elle pourrit à Azkaban ?

- J'ai compris Severus.

Il fallait toujours que Rogue se montre agressif et dédaigneux, même avec son ancien élève favori.

- Elle a des droits sur elle ? Quand l'as tu récupérée ?

- Oui, elle l'a élevé quelques mois et a du appliquer quelques sortilèges sur elle bébé. Elle était dans l'autre partie de la famille Black. C'est Tonks et Lupin qui l'ont élevée. Elle a presque le même âge que leur fils. J'ai pris sa garde l'an passé, elle continue de voir sa cousine.

- Quelle famille… Il faut faire des analyses plus poussées. Si Bellatrix lui a jeté un sort et si elle peut entrer en contact avec elle, par l'esprit, Alhena est en danger.

- Merci oui. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

Draco ne tint pas compte du commentaire de Severus et réfléchit. Il était étrange que Bellatrix ait un pouvoir sur l'enfant depuis seulement quelques semaines. Il savait que sa chère tante avait été emprisonnée à Azkaban juste après la mort de Voldemort. Folle de rage et de chagrin elle avait tenter de s'attaquer à Poudlard mais avait rapidement été arrêtée. A l'époque, Alhena devait avoir quelques mois. En revanche, pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté avant ? A moins que…

- Sev' ? Est-ce qu'Alhena est précoce magiquement parlant ?

- C'est une Black et une Rogue, évidemment qu'elle est précoce.

Draco hallucinait, il était carrément fier de sa fille et il rayonnait de paternalisme. C'était une expression étrange à voir sur son visage.

- Je reformule. Quand sont apparus les premiers signes de sa magie ?

- Il y a quelques semaines… souffla Rogue. Se rendant compte en même temps que cela correspondait avec ses cauchemars.

- Ce serait logique.  
Draco n'insulta pas son ancien professeur en lui expliquant ce à quoi il pensait. Il savait que Rogue était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

- Sa magie s'est exprimée et donc Bellatrix a accès à elle.

- Il faut la brider.

- Oui, en attendant de pouvoir régler le problème.

- Je ne vois pas comment. Peu importe que Bellatrix soit mangemort et enfermée à Azkaban, la loi sorcière est stricte, elle a des droits sur sa fille et peut les faire valoir. Et on ne peut pas brider Alhena toute sa vie. En fait on ne peut même pas parler à Bellatrix.

- Tu sais que rien n'est impossible.

- L'argent ne règle pas tous les problèmes Draco.

- Cela en règle beaucoup. Pour le reste, je te signale que je connais le trio d'or désormais. Ils m'aideront.

- Comment ? Et pourquoi feraient-ils cela ?

- Hermione Granger fait également partie du magenmagot, elle peut influencer le Ministère et faire passer des lois. Ron Weasley est bien placé parmi les aurors, il connait le côté sombre du monde sorcier sans risquer de se faire arrêter et Harry Potter, et bien, on parle du Survivant, de l'homme qui a libéré le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne peut rien lui refuser. Quant au pourquoi, ce sont des Gryffondors stupides qui font les choses par pur altruisme. Pour une fois cela sera utile.

####

A Azkaban, Bellatrix était recroquevillée sur sa couchette. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler couchette ce banc de pierre froid et humide. Elle n'aimait pas la journée. La journée les Détraqueurs se baladaient le long des couloirs, dissimulant la lumière et quand ils n'étaient pas là, c'était les gardiens. Ils ne la faisaient jamais sortir. Elle entendait les autres se promener, enfin faire quelques pas entre deux murs gris, mais elle, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était trop dangereuse, elle le savait.

La nuit, elle enfonçait sa main dans le creux qu'elle avait creusé avec ses ongles, se les arrachant jusqu'au sang. Elle attrapait la minuscule médaille qu'elle avait pu garder avec elle avant de se faire arrêter. Elle l'avait tout simplement avalée. Elle la caressait et elle avait accès à ce petit monde merveilleux dans la tête de sa fille chérie. Cet ignoble Severus Rogue l'avait pris avec lui. C'était encore pire que son affreuse cousine, traîtresse à son sang. Severus Rogue, elle pensait qu'il était le futur mage noir, il était le plus fidèle et le plus cruel. Il cachait trop bien son jeu. Il l'avait trahi, elle avait vu le dégoût et le mépris dans son regard. Elle avait cru que son enfant serait le fruit de deux puissants mages noirs. La perle qui rendrait son monde plus beau. On lui avait retiré ce droit. Ils allaient le regretter. Elle ferait tout, oui tout, pour retrouver sa fille.

Elle riait, d'un rire grinçant, effrayant qui se répercutait le long des parois glacées de la prison.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Félicitations à la personne qui a trouvé ! J'espère que cela vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews :)**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**21 septembre 2002**

Hermione soupirait en fermant la porte de sa boutique. Elle avait une réunion du Magenmagot ce soir et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Elle avait été convoquée à la dernière minute et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle c'était dormir. Elle allait prendre des congés maintenant que la rentrée était passée. Elle n'était pas membre à cent pour cent du Magenmagot et heureusement. On faisait appel à elle à titre plus honorifique qu'autre chose. Elle était sollicitée pour des questions sur les droits des créatures magiques principalement. Après tout elle n'avait pas laissé tomber son association et se battait toujours pour les droits des elfes de maison.

Elle verrouilla sa boutique et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le Ministère. Elle arriva dans le hall et marcha à contre courant de la foule qui quittait le travail. Elle enviait tout ces gens qui rentraient chez eux. Elle espérait fortement que la réunion ne durerait pas longtemps.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et pesta quand celui-ci s'arrêta à peine démarré. Elle appuya fortement sur le bouton du deuxième étage et l'ascenseur repartit comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle allait se diriger vers la salle de réunion habituelle quand elle croisa Perkins, le nouveau chef des Aurors.

- Ah Madame Weasley, vous êtes là, la réunion est dans la grande salle.

- Vraiment ? Vous venez également ?

Hermione était plutôt surprise. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi le chef des aurors était convié.

- Oui réunion d'urgence.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle et Hermione put voir non seulement tout le magenmagot réunit mais aussi tous les chefs de département, le Ministre en personne et une bonne dizaine d'aurors dont Ron.

Le Ministre se leva et s'avança afin de faire face à tout le monde.

- Merci d'être venus si rapidement à cette réunion d'urgence. Vous êtes tous convoqués parce que vous êtes tous concernés. I peine deux heures, il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange s'est enfuie et est à ce jour introuvable, Kingsley avait été direct.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de passer par quatre chemins.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Elle voyait le visage de Ron fermé, la mâchoire crispée, lui qui s'était donné comme but de capturer tous les mangemorts, il devait se sentir particulièrement concerné.

Les gens commencèrent à discuter, murmurer et certains ne se sentaient pas très bien. Hermione, elle, patienta calmement, attendant les détails du dispositif de sécurité qui allait être mettre mis en oeuvre.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, prononça Kingsley d'une voix forte et ferme.

Une fois que tout le monde fut revenu au silence et ait reporté son attention sur le Ministre, ce dernier continua.

- Nous allons mettre plusieurs dispositifs en oeuvre. Les aurors vont dès à présent se lancer dans l'enquête et traquer Bellatrix. Ron Weasley, vous êtes nommé responsable de l'enquête, vous managerez une équipe de huit personnes. Je vous laisserai prendre vos ordres de Perkins.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement. S'il était surpris d'avoir cette responsabilité en charge, il n'en montra rien. La traque des mangemorts était sa raison de vivre. Il allait utiliser les aurors sous ses ordres comme des outils. En regardant l'équipe présente sur place, il commença dès à présent à leur attribuer des tâches mentalement et à échafauder un plan.

- Dans un second temps, j'aimerais que le magenmagot se penche sur un sujet : doit-on prévenir la communauté sorcière au risque de les paniquer ?

Les membres du magenmagot s'entre-regardèrent, chacun ayant déjà son idée sur la question. Hermione soupira, la discussion allait probablement se prolonger une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Concernant les autres chefs de département, j'aimerais que vous soyez prêt à répondre aux questions de vos employés mais aussi aux différentes conséquences que cette fugitive pourrait entraîner. Merci pour votre présence.

Les gens se levèrent, les chefs de département s'apprêtant à rentrer chez eux. Les aurors eux voulaient se réunir immédiatement mais Hermione arrêta Ron en le retenant par le bras.

- Ron !

- Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de travail là, je suis désolé.

- Il faut prévenir Rogue et Malfoy.

- J'y compte bien.

Ron se dégagea sèchement mais Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle savait que quand il se plongeait dans une enquête, plus rien ne l'en sortait et rien d'autre ne comptait et surtout pas elle.

Hermione se retourna vers ses collègues du magenmagot et s'apprêta à argumenter en faveur d'une communication maitrisée auprès de la population. De toute manière, ils finiraient bien par le savoir, alors autant leur faire croire que le ministère maitrisait le sujet.

####

Harry était attablé face à Draco, il n'était absolument pas à l'aise. Depuis quelques semaines, leur relation avait bien évoluée. Certes il n'était pas passé à l'acte comme se le répétait en pensée le brun mais ils avaient dépassé le stade des sages baisers et des câlins habillés. Il était plutôt à l'aise avec ça, après tout il ne faisait que ce qu'il avait envie de faire et Draco semblait le vouloir autant que lui. Il se demandait juste quand Draco voudrait aller plus loin, et si déjà il ne s'impatientait pas. Lui avait loupé une partie de sa vie, cette période charnière entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte durant laquelle il aurait du expérimenter les choses sexuelles en ayant l'excuse d'être trop jeune et inexpérimenté si le résultat n'était pas concluant.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent et surtout il se sentait gauche face à Malfoy. Lui était si sûr de lui et avait bien plus d'expérience. Autant le dire, il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Divaguer sur ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas sexuellement n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise à ce repas. Draco souhaitait officialiser leur relation. Il n'avait rien contre, au contraire. Ils avaient déjà dîner avec Ron et Hermione par exemple. Même Fred avait paru accepter leur relation et le plus étonnant, le petit Eliott semblait adorer Malfoy. Ce que le Serpentard trouvait parfaitement normal puisqu'il était, d'après lui, une personne exquise et raffinée qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer.

Mais ce soir… Harry aurait préféré être en compagnie de Pansy, exubérante et bavarde, ou même de Théo qui oscillait entre regards noirs et blagues graveleuses à son encontre. Là l'ambiance était carrément mortelle. Il se concentrait sur son assiette pour ne pas regarder Severus Rogue à sa droite et son air désapprobateur. Draco ne disait pas un mot et semblait parfaitement décontracté. La petite Alhena boudait son assiette et jouait avec une poupée de chiffon.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient tenté de brider sa magie. Ils avaient pu réduire sa puissance mais elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. A croire que Bellatrix était déjà entré dans son esprit et qu'il était impossible de l'en faire sortir. Il fallait la forcer à manger et elle ne souriait plus que rarement. Elle ne parlait plus du tout, même à Rogue ou à Tonks. Ils avaient essayé de nombreuses choses mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ils avaient fait les démarches pour rendre visite à Bellatrix à Azkaban. La procédure était en cours mais même avec l'appui de tous les héros du monde sorcier, la paperasse prenait toujours du temps.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'une telle discussion pourrait donner mais Severus était prêt à tout tenter.

Les couverts tintaient contre les assiettes de porcelaine, brisant le silence, quand on frappa à la porte. Les trois hommes relevèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble. Alhena continua de fixer sa poupée sans un mot.

Draco se leva en faisant attention de ne pas faire racler sa chaise sur le sol. Une éducation de sang pur restait dans vos gènes en toutes circonstances. Il ouvrit la porte et salua le nouveau venu en dissimulant sa surprise sous un masque froid.

Ron Weasley avait donné des ordres à tous les aurors qu'il avait en charge. Certains étaient partis à Azkaban pour interroger les gardiens et les autres prisonniers, d'autres avaient rejoint leurs contacts peu recommandables et les derniers bossaient sur la protection de toutes les cibles potentielles de Bellatrix.

Lui il avait voulu se charger personnellement de la fille de Rogue et Bellatrix, premièrement parce que presque personne n'était au courant de son existence, deuxièmement parce qu'Harry était impliqué. Il sortait avec le cousin de la fillette et le filleul du père. Draco Malfoy était beaucoup trop proche de l'enfant et il était également une cible de part son rôle actif dans la chute de Voldemort. Quant à Harry… Il était celui qui avait mis fin aux jours du Lord noir et donc Bellatrix voudrait sa mort, logiquement. A moins qu'elle ne soit sortit que pour sa fille. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde était en danger.

Il avait d'abord été chez Severus Rogue mais ce dernier n'était pas chez lui. Il avait alors rapidement transplané chez Malfoy. Après tout, Severus Rogue n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'amis et il était fort probable de le trouver chez son filleul.

- Bonsoir Ron, que nous vaut ta…

Mais Draco ne termina pas sa phrase, Ron avait ce visage fermé et un peu inquiétant qu'il avait en mission. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait croisé une fois, dans un bar malfamé. Il avait voulu le saluer mais le regard noir et perçant du roux l'en avait dissuadé. Il s'était alors assis dans le fond de l'établissement et avait observer l'auror dans son milieu. Il avait été impressionné par la force et l'assurance qu'il dégageait, mais bien sur, jamais il ne le dirait, même sous la torture.

Weasley l'avait carrément ignoré et avait à peine jeté un oeil à Potter. Il s'était dirigé vers Rogue et lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler.

Severus s'était levé et avait suivi Ron près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Ils restaient dans la même pièce mais étaient assez loin et parlaient assez bas pour que les trois autres ne les entendent pas.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur vers Draco mais ce dernier ne put que faire un léger signe de tête négatif. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait.

De loin, il voyait le visage de Rogue perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait et son regard se durcir. Génial pensa Harry, il allait être encore plus morose et pénible.

Rogue lui, encaissait la nouvelle. Son ancien élève, l'un des pires, il devait le dire, venait de lui annoncer que Bellatrix s'était échappée. Il était désormais en train de lui énoncer les différentes mesures de sécurité qui allaient être prises pour Alhena. Severus Rogue n'en écoutait pas un mot, il fixait sa petite fille, la si douce enfant qui était sous le joug cruel de cette femme qu'il exécrait. Cette femme l'avait fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, il se battrait et cette fois il était prêt. Elle ne le prendrait plus jamais par surprise.

En revanche, il devait confier Alhena à quelqu'un de confiance.

Il reposa son regard sur le roux aux yeux bleus si sur de lui dans lequel il ne reconnaissait plus le Gryffondor stupide et immature. Il était en train de lui dire qu'on allait l'emmener avec sa fille pour le mettre en sécurité.

- Hors de question Weasley, le coupa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une option. Le ton était ferme et sans appel, la voix d'un homme qui a l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse ou tout du moins qui s'y attend.

- C'est hors de question, il détacha chaque mot avec soin comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de mentalement attardé. Ce qui pour lui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

- Je ne me cacherais pas, reprit-il. Il faut que vous mettiez Alhena en sécurité mais moi j'ai une vengeance à assurer.

- Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance. Elle est dangereuse et…

- Et je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Connais-tu une seule personne qui en sait plus que moi sur la magie noir ? Sur les mangemorts ? Sur les atrocités dont Bellatrix est capable ? Personne n'est mieux préparé que moi pour se charger de ce genre de chasse.

Ron prit le temps de regarder son ancien professeur. Il vit une lueur qu'il connaissait trop bien dans son regard et il savait que si un homme pouvait se défendre c'était bien lui.

Il capitula, il n'avait pas le temps de toute façon de batailler avec un homme qui avait pris sa décision.

- Très bien, je vais mettre deux aurors sur la protection d'Alhena.

- Non, Draco et Potter s'en sortiront parfaitement.

- Ils ne sont pas entrainés pour cela.

- Vraiment ? Vous pensez que Potter, l'homme qui ne peut mourir et Draco Malfoy, qui a frôlé la mort et participé activement à la chute de Voldemort, ne peuvent pas se charger d'une fillette? De plus, Draco protégera son esprit. Et je ne fais pas confiance à vos aurors, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Ron haussa les sourcils, il ne dit rien mais si Rogue faisait confiance à Harry alors il pouvait dire qu'il avait tout vu.

Le roux se retourna vers les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Ils les regardaient avec le même air frappant.

L'un blond aux yeux gris et l'autre brun aux yeux vert, mais le même regard curieux et légèrement inquiet.

- Draco, Harry, les salua-t-il finalement d'un signe de tête. Il préférait garder ses distances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, osa demander Harry.

- Bellatrix s'est évadée.

Ron préféra ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur mais Draco ne broncha pas. Foutu Malfoy et son masque impassible. Il porta juste son regard sur Severus.

L'homme les avait rejoint près de la table. Il expliqua qu'il voulait prendre part à l'enquête et qu'ils devaient mettre Alhena en sûreté.

Harry fut surpris d'être inclus dans ce "ils" mais Severus lui répondit brusquement que s'il existait bien une personne au monde capable de survivre à Bellatrix c'était bien lui. Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ron leur expliqua la procédure à suivre et les deux hommes prirent la cheminette pour se rendre dans une maison isolée au fin fond de la campagne. Draco avait eu le temps de faire ses valises mais Harry n'avait pas pu repasser chez lui. Ron avait transplané avec Rogue au 12 Square Grimaud pour prendre des affaires pour Alhena pendant que Draco préparait ses affaires et que Harry tournait en rond.

Arrivés sur place, Draco pesta parce que la maison était bien trop petite. Il n'y avait que deux chambres à l'étage et une salle de bain, au rez-de-chaussée un salon et une cuisine ouverte. Harry lui commença à paniquer parce qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils étaient et cela lui rappelait désagréablement son réveil dans la maison avec Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient peut-être même plus en Angleterre.

Alhena n'avait toujours pas bronché et suivait docilement les deux adultes. Elle avait appris à faire confiance à Draco et connaissait Harry. Elle était toujours perdue dans son monde et les deux hommes se dirent qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour la sortir de son mutisme.

La petite fille alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et entreprit de coiffer sa poupée, toujours en silence.

Draco monta les affaires dans les différentes chambres et grimaça devant l'ameublement. Non seulement tout était de très mauvais goût, limite d'un autre temps mais en plus c'était minuscule. La première chambre dans laquelle il avait déposé les affaires d'Alhena était clairement une chambre d'enfant. Un petit lit en bois clair avec une commode assortie, un affreux tapis bleu et jaune sur le sol et des peintures représentant des bateaux et la mer peintes de toute évidence par quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun talent. Les draps roses bonbons juraient avec le tapis et les murs orange pâle.

Toutes ces couleurs lui donnaient envie de vomir. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et changea la couleur des murs pour un beige clair et la couleur du tapis pour qu'il soit uniquement bleu. Les meubles étaient toujours moches mais au moins cela ne lui piquait plus les yeux.

La deuxième chambre ne comportait qu'un lit double, évidemment, à la base c'était juste pour Severus. Ici pas de couleurs qui juraient mais tout était d'une tristesse. Le lit et l'armoire de bois foncé, de la moquette verte foncée au sol et même du lambris au plafond. Il soupira mais ne dit rien. Ses capacités en sort de décoration avaient des limites.

Il redescendit pour trouver Harry le nez dans le frigo de la cuisine. Les aurors avaient apparemment fait des courses et le brun comptait préparer à manger.

- Alors ces chambres ?

- C'est l'endroit le plus affreux qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de voir, soupira le blond.

Harry se mit à rire, faisant sursauter Alhena dans son fauteuil. Elle le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Le rire du Gryffondor mourut dans sa gorge. Elle avait le même regard que Sirius, ou que Draco en fait, purement Black. Le genre de regard qui vous clouait au sol, qui vous transperçait et semblait lire en vous. La petite avait surtout l'air surpris, elle finit par faire un mince sourire auquel Harry ne put que répondre. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait, à lui.

Draco avait suivi l'échange entre l'enfant et Harry. Il ne dit rien et jeta lui aussi un regard dans le frigo. Au moins la nourriture paraissait appétissante.

Harry proposa de faire la cuisine pendant que Draco faisait sa traditionnelle séance avec Alhena.

En effet depuis que Severus avait débarqué à Ste Mangouste, Draco avait pris en charge la santé de la petite fille. Il n'était pas psychomage mais les causes du mutisme de la fillette n'étaient pas psychologiques. Tout était du à un sortilège ou un quelconque pouvoir lié au sang entre Bellatrix et elle. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu interroger la mangemort avant son évasion, faute de preuve du lien, et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Draco avait tenté de rentrer dans son esprit mais c'était impossible, il était bloqué. Il avait essayé de nombreuses méthodes magiques plus ou moins légales et déontologiques. Il avait même tenté de pénétrer ses rêves mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était une migraine atroce.

A croire que Bellatrix avait érigé des barrières infranchissables autour de l'esprit de sa fille. La seule question c'était de savoir si c'était pour la protéger ou pour la pervertir à ses idées.

Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil à côté d'Alhena pendant que Harry coupait des carottes, à la moldue bien sûr. Il se demandait quel était le problème avec cet homme.

- Alhena, tu peux me laisser accéder à ton esprit ?

Il posait toujours la même question et la fillette hochait toujours la tête, les yeux brillants d'appréhension et d'espoir à la fois.

Il lança son sort sans vraiment y croire. Une nouvelle fois il se heurta à un mur brumeux, noir, pas un mur solide sur lequel il pouvait poser la main mais plutôt un brouillard qui le repoussait gentiment s'il s'approchait et carrément violemment s'il voulait entrer en force. Il ne tentait donc plus cette dernière technique.

Il tourna autour, ne comprenant pas ce phénomène. Il ne le comprenait d'autant moins que cela ressemblait terriblement aux brumes dans lesquelles étaient piégés les souvenirs d'Harry. Sauf que là il n'avait accès à strictement rien. Tout l'esprit de la petite fille était entourée de brumes noires, elle était comme piégée à l'intérieur.

Le pire de tout était qu'il savait que cette vision était exactement ce que le rêve d'Harry représentait. Et que selon toute vraisemblance c'était à lui de sauver Alhena. Il n'y arrivait pas et cela le remettait sérieusement en question.

Dans un premier temps il avait trouvé cette idée stupide, il n'était pas un héros, même si la Gazette pouvait dire le contraire. Il n'était pas noble, enfin de naissance si mais pas de coeur, il ne méritait sûrement pas cette baguette. Il était incapable de sauver Alhena et son égo en prenait un sacré coup. Il se sentait faible, impuissant et avait l'impression d'être de nouveau ce Serpentard lâche cherchant à se mettre sous la protection des plus grands. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas demander de l'aide à Harry Potter ou même à Hermione Granger. C'est dire s'il se sentait désespéré.

Pourtant il avait vaincu sa lâcheté, il avait combattu contre Voldemort, certes pas de face à face et le Lord n'en savait strictement rien mais il avait pris des risques. Il avait redoré le nom des Malfoy, il était devenu un guérisseur renommé et il n'arrivait pas à percer cette foutue brume.

- Tu sais. Bellatrix est probablement à ce jour la sorcière la plus maléfique et la plus puissante en magie noire.

L'intervention d'Harry ne le fit pas sursauter, un Malfoy ne sursautait pas, néanmoins elle perturba ses pensées. A croire que le brun lisait en lui et il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

- La magie noire… souffla Draco.

Cela avait fait écho au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'entendre ces mots, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bellatrix était effectivement la pire, non pas qu'elle soit la plus intelligente mais elle était la plus folle. Elle n'avait aucune limite.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il avait tenté de bannir tous les souvenirs en lien avec son ancienne vie et sa tante cinglée. Pourtant c'était peut-être le moment de se les remémorer. Il soupira et fit signe à Alhena que c'était terminé.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air un peu déçu mais résigné.

Harry était en train de mettre au four une tourte et commençait à préparer un dessert. Draco le rejoint et s'appuya sur le rebord de la table à manger. Ils étaient ensemble de manière plus ou moins officielle depuis presque un mois. Il avait pris l'habitude de le regarder cuisiner. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire tout ça de manière moldue mais cela avait l'air d'apaiser le brun. Lui, il aimait voir ses mains s'activer, découper, peser, ouvrir les portes de placards ou touiller dans les casseroles. Il trouvait les mains de Potter fascinantes, ni trop grandes, ni trop petites, les doigts agiles et cette jolie couleur caramel clair. Ses mains à lui étaient longues, fines et blanches bien sûr. Il pensait qu'elles manquaient de vie contrairement à celles de Potter. Les siennes étaient régulièrement parées de griffures ou d'égratignures, il avait une cicatrice qui courait entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite. Des mains d'une personne qui s'en servait, vivait avec et n'avait pas peur.

Il n'avait pas vu mais Alhena les avait rejoint dans la cuisine et s'était assise sur une chaise. Elle dessinait sur une feuille. Elle était cantonnée aux jeux non magiques. Ils pensaient tous qu'il était trop risqué de la laisser faire de la magie ou d'être en contact directement avec des objets magiques.

Harry sourit, il sentait la présence de Draco et d'Alhena derrière lui, même si les deux étaient parfaitement silencieux. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir une famille. Cette impression lui passa rapidement. Effectivement, ils étaient tout de même enfermés dans une maison jusqu'à Merlin sait quand parce qu'une cinglée voulait récupérer sa fille. Enfin c'est ce que les aurors croyaient.

###

Ron avait déposé Rogue au Ministère avec un sourire sadique. Il savait qu'en l'emmenant là-bas, son chef allait obliger Rogue à rester sur place pour donner toutes les informations qu'il pouvait avoir sur Bellatrix. Le seul moyen pour lui de participer à l'enquête, enfin à la chasse, était d'être considéré comme consultant expert pour le bureau des aurors. Ce qui incluait de ne pas être sur le terrain.

Ron lui voulait en savoir plus, et pour cela, il savait qu'il devait interroger de nombreuses personnes. Il avait certes dédié des aurors à ce travail mais il avait ses propres indics. De plus, il avait besoin d'être sur le terrain, il était plus facile pour lui de trouver des pistes. Il avait fait plusieurs lieux magiques, cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de la soirée. Il remontait le Chemin de Traverse quand il vit des gens sortir du Ministère au loin. Probablement les membres du Magenmagot qui s'étaient enfin décidé sur la marche à suivre. Il était pas loin de minuit. Il voyait la chevelure broussailleuse de sa meilleure amie à quelques mètres devant lui. Il ne la héla pas, parce qu'il voyait son frère sortir de sa boutique pour aller l'accueillir. Il avait du repasser en urgences et en profiter pour raccompagner sa femme. Ce mot arrachait toujours une grimace à Ron.

####

Hermione était assise dans la grande salle de réunion, elle soupirait de soulagement parce que la réunion était enfin terminée. Les sorciers seraient prévenus de l'évasion de Bellatrix dès le lendemain. L'information serait dans la Gazette et en parallèle, un dépliant serait envoyé à toutes les familles avec la liste des mesures de précaution à prendre.

Il était bien minuit et elle sortait, épuisée, les cheveux en bataille et de l'encre partout sur les mains. Elle voulait juste dormir. Elle voyait probablement double d'ailleurs parce qu'elle voyait deux têtes rousses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux.

Fred était venu la chercher, elle se demandait s'il avait Eliott avec lui. L'autre roux était Ron qui devait rentrer pour faire le bilan sur l'enquête en cours. Ron était beaucoup plus loin et il paraissait concentré. Il ne la regardait pas, il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu. Fred, en revanche, affichait un large sourire, malgré des légères cernes sous ses yeux, il avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde et pressait le pas.

####

Quand Hermione lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il y avait une réunion urgente du Magenmagot, Fred avait soupiré. Il fallait vraiment que sa femme lève le pied, elle était épuisée. Il faisait le maximum pour la décharger des tâches domestiques, en fait, il prenait en charge toutes les tâches domestiques. Heureusement qu'il était un inventeur ingénieux et que la plupart des choses lui prenait très peu de temps. Entre sa boutique et son fils, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps non plus. Il passa la soirée à jouer avec Eliott, le nourrir et le baigner. Il le mit au lit puis alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour attendre sa femme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps, son cerveau se mit à cogiter tout seul et il assembla plusieurs éléments. Il avait une idée mais il fallait du temps pour la mettre en place. Avec Georges, ils avaient abandonné l'idée des semelles massantes, il était impossible de les régler correctement.  
Avec tous leurs essais, ils avaient néanmoins un nouveau projet. Un nouveau moyen de transport, enfin plutôt de déplacement. Ils avaient eu l'idée en faisant un tour dans le Londres moldu. Ces moldus étaient ingénieux mais eux ils pouvaient améliorer leurs inventions avec la magie.

Leurs semelles s'étaient transformées en chaussures flottant à quelques centimètres du sol et capable d'avancer. Une sorte de mélange entre les balais et des chaussures. Il fallait juste qu'ils brident la hauteur et la vitesse pour éviter les accidents et là ils pêchaient un peu.

Il piqua du nez et finit par se réveiller en sursaut en entendant les pleurs de son fils. Il était pas loin de minuit. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit Eliott pour le bercer. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était pas rentrer et décida d'aller voir au Ministère ce qu'il en retournait. En plus, il pourrait en profiter pour passer à la boutique modifier un schéma.

###

Ron avançait calmement, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas son frère et sa belle-soeur.

Hermione souriait à son mari en luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux et s'endormir sur le sol.

Fred trépignait et marchait plus vite que d'habitude, ayant hâte de serrer sa chère épouse dans ses bras.

Severus sortait tout juste du Ministère, cet abruti de Perkins l'avait gardé longtemps, avait refusé de lui dire où était sa fille et lui avait ordonné, ORDONNÉ, de venir le lendemain dès huit heures. Il fulminait et trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue à une heure pareille.

Des membres du magenmagot, des roux, une femme brune, des aurors… Rogue stoppa son pas brutalement. Une femme brune.

Il allait crier quand il fut soufflé et projeté en arrière, il s'écroula contre la porte du Ministère, et sentit son bras craquer.

Fred courait presque maintenant et fut fauché sur le chemin, il faisait très très chaud d'un coup et il s'écroula en ayant comme dernière vue sa femme, au sol, les yeux agrandis de peur.

Hermione, qui regardait Fred avancer de plus en plus vite, avait vu cette femme que tout le monde cherchait et avait instinctivement plongé sur le sol. Bien lui en pris, elle sentit une vague de chaleur passer au-dessus d'elle et un bruit d'écroulement, ainsi qu'un poids sur ses jambes.

Ron était plus loin, il avait tout vu, Bellatrix, l'explosion, son frère à terre et en sang, Hermione qui plongeait, les membres du Magenmagot éparpillés comme des quilles, les aurors blessés mais baguette sortie.

Il avait fermé les yeux brièvement pour ne pas être ébloui par l'explosion et sortit sa baguette tout en courant vers le lieu d'action.

Il n'y arriva jamais, perdant connaissance après trois pas, un grand BANG et le trou noir.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bellatrix n'a pas perdu de temps pour agir et il est possible que certains dégâts soient irréversibles... **

**Vous saurez tout ça la semaine prochaine :)**

**Lord Jude**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir,**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu tardivement, vraiment désolée. En espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Ron était plus loin, il avait tout vu, Bellatrix, l'explosion, son frère à terre et en sang, Hermione qui plongeait, les membres du Magenmagot éparpillés comme des quilles, les aurors blessés mais sur le qui-vive. _

_Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par l'explosion et sortit sa baguette tout en courant vers le lieu d'action. Il n'y arriva jamais, perdant connaissance après trois pas, un grand BANG et le trou noir. _

Il avait mal, mal partout, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait battu, que chacun de ses membres avait été frappé avec une batte de Quidditch. Le pire était sa tête, il ne savait pas si c'était son cerveau qui poussait sur les rebords de son crâne ou si c'était sa boite crânienne qui rétrécissait, écrasant son cerveau mais il avait atrocement mal.

Le seul avantage c'est qu'il était encore en vie. Encore que, il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne valait mieux pas être mort.

Il voyait la lumière percer à travers ses paupières mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux signifiait faire face à la douleur, pas seulement physique. Il se souvenait parfaitement des dernières choses qu'il avait vu et il voulait repousser le moment où on lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. Ou les mauvaises nouvelles.

Malheureusement, il fallait bien affronter le monde réel. Il finit par papillonner des paupières et cligna des yeux. Quelques larmes perlèrent dûes à la lumière blanche et crue.

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa droite et ne vit qu'un mur blanc, de l'autre côté, il y avait un mur blanc également et une porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme avec les cheveux grisonnants.

- M. Weasley, vous êtes réveillé !

Elle parlait trop fort et il grimaça, ses oreilles n'étant pas prêtes à entendre ce son.

- Tenez, buvez cela.

Elle l'aida à boire un verre contenant une potion au goût fort désagréable.

- Je suis la guérisseuse Anna Madock. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe qui vous a soigné. Vous avez subi de nombreuses contusions suite au choc et le sort que vous avez reçu en pleine tête était assez violent. Néanmoins, vous n'aurez pas de séquelles.

- Depuis quand je suis ici ?

- Vous êtes arrivé dans la nuit du 21 au 22 septembre et nous sommes le 23 au matin. Il est… Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre qui ne portait aucune aiguille… 9h34.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

- Si vous prenez toutes vos potions, que vous vous reposez, vous pourrez sortir demain dans la journée.

Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de sortir si tôt vu ses blessures ou irrité de perdre autant de temps.

- Les autres ?

La guérisseuse secoua la tête et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous annoncer tout cela. Votre famille veut vous voir et votre chef aussi.

Ron soupira, il ne savait pas qui il voulait voir en premier, de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de décider.

La guérisseuse sortit et le laissa avec ses pensées. Cela fut bref puisqu'il fut assailli par une horde de têtes rousses.

Molly Weasley le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Elle le relâcha, l'air confuse, et s'excusa. Ses frères se contentèrent de lui tapoter l'épaule ou de lui serrer la main. Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ron avait beau regarder sa famille, ses frères, sa soeur, ses belles-soeurs, ses neveux, ses nièces, il en manquait.

- Comment ils vont ?

Les autres se turent avec un bel ensemble et se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de précision. Tout le monde savait de qui il parlait. Fred et Hermione.

- Eliott va bien, il était avec nous. Hermione n'a rien, uniquement des égratignures. Elle a récupéré Eliott et n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis l'accident.

La voix de Bill tremblait. Fleur lui tenait la main et la serrait fort, ses grands yeux bleus avec l'air grave.

Ron continua à les regarder fixement attendant une réponse, la réponse qu'il voulait.

- Fred est… il est inconscient. Ils ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller ou non. Il était proche de l'explosion et le sort l'a atteint de plein fouet.

C'est Georges qui avait repris la parole et sa voix était dénuée d'émotions. Son frère jumeau, son double, était dans un état critique et il se sentait désespéré, abandonné, terriblement seul.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à intervenir à temps… J'ai pourtant tout vu, j'aurais du réagir…

- Arrêtes, il y avait d'autres aurors, des membres du magenmagot, pleins de monde. Tu n'aurais pas pu réagir. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu mais tu n'aurais rien changé.

Arthur Weasley trouvait toujours les mots jutes mais il n'était pas certain que cela soit suffisant cette fois. Les mangemorts avaient détruit sa famille. Un de ses fils était inconscient, un second risquait sa vie chaque jour. Sans compter le reste de ses enfants qui avaient vécu l'enfer alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants ou des adolescents.

Ron acquiesça néanmoins de la tête mais tout le monde savait qu'à peine sortit, il repartirait sur les traces de Bellatrix.

Sa famille finit par sortir en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain et son patron entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé.

- Bonjour Weasley,

- Bonjour Perkins. Quel est le bilan ?

- Deux membres du Magenmagot ont perdu la vie, tous les autres sont blessés mais seulement trois sont encore à Ste Mangouste. Severus Rogue a eu le bras cassé, un détail mais le Ministre voulait le retirer de l'affaire.

- Et Rogue a refusé, dit Ron.

- Évidemment, confirma Perkins.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bellatrix a transplané devant le Ministère au moment où le Magenmagot sortait. On ne sait toujours pas si elle guettait quelque part ou si le moment de son arrivée est dû au hasard. Elle a lancé un sort d'explosion assez puissant, peut-être un Diffindo ou autre chose. C'est ce qui a touché quasiment tout le monde. Quand elle vous a vu courrir vers elle, elle vous a envoyé un sort en pleine tête.

- Mon frère ?

- Il était proche des bâtiments et un mur s'est écroulé en partie sur lui. Il était aussi très près du centre de l'explosion et son corps ne l'a pas très bien supporté.

- Alhena ?

- Toujours en sûreté avec Malfoy et Potter. Seuls vous et moi savons où ils sont. Nous ne les avons pas alerté pour l'attaque, inutile de les effrayer alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire.

- Et l'enquête ?

- J'ai repris la direction jusqu'à votre retour. J'ai mis tous les aurors disponibles sur le coup. La population est prévenue et j'ai du mettre quelques personnes sous surveillance. Votre famille et tout ceux qui ont participé à la chute de Voldemort ont vu les protections de leurs maisons augmenter. On leur a également demander de limiter leurs déplacements.

- Je reprendrais dès demain. La guérisseuse a dit que je pourrais sortir.

- Très bien Weasley. En attendant reposez-vous.

Perkins n'avait pas tergiversé, il savait qu'il était impossible de raisonner cet auror quand il avait pris une décision.

####

Dans une maison perdu au milieu de nulle part, Harry Potter dormait paisiblement. Il était torse nu et blottit contre quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Ce quelque chose remua légèrement en grognant et Harry l'agrippa un peu plus fort pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Le quelque chose se mit à trembler et un rire sortit de sa gorge.

A ce moment Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver le nez collé à une peau blanche, tiède et terriblement irrésistible. Il l'embrassa avant de lever le nez vers deux yeux gris pâles et des lèvres à se damner. Il les embrassa aussi et le rire revint.

Draco passa son bras sous le brun et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Il prolongea le baiser et l'approfondit en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le brun gémit légèrement et répondit aux ardeurs du Serpentard. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas. Le soleil était levé et Alhena n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre.

Draco s'extirpa des bras du brun à contre coeur et sortit du lit. Harry resta allongé, attrapa ses lunettes, et reluqua le postérieur de son ancien ennemi.

- Tu es un vrai voyeur Potter, le railla Draco.

- Et toi un exhibitionniste, rétorqua Harry.

Le blond se retourna, entièrement nu, il était parfaitement à l'aise, et cela rendait Harry un peu jaloux. Lui il n'arriverait jamais à être aussi confiant avec son propre corps. Draco, lui prenait tout son temps pour choisir ses vêtements, se pavanant presque, avec un air hautain et de la grâce dans chacun de ses gestes. Harry ne bavait pas mais presque.

Draco enfila un boxer blanc, un pantalon droit gris et une chemise en soie bleue nuit. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour être aussi classe. Il savait désormais que les vêtements jouaient, mais pas uniquement. Il avait cette façon de se tenir, de poser ses gestes, son regard.

Harry pensait que c'était quelque chose d'inné ou alors qu'il avait appris dès l'enfance. Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Après une journée à tourner en rond, à tenter de percer les brumes noires et à essayer de trouver des moyens de s'occuper, ils avaient couché Alhena et s'étaient mis au lit, épuisés par autant d'inaction.

Une fois allongés, les deux hommes en avaient profité pour s'embrasser, se toucher, se caresser. Une chose en amenant une autre, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Draco avait pris les choses en main et Harry s'était senti en confiance. Il avait toujours ce regard sur de lui, ces gestes mesurés, doux et fermes. Cette façon de bouger son corps envoûtante, captivante. Harry s'était laissé faire et n'avait fait que suivre le blond. Il avait tout de même participé, Draco avait été plus que surpris de sa prise d'initiative, notamment lorsque le brun avait passé sa tête sous la couette pour faire glisser sa langue le long de la verge durcie du Serpentard. Il avait pu expérimenter une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire et cela lui avait plu. Il avait adoré avoir le blond en son pouvoir, l'entendre gémir, sentir ses mains se crisper dans ses cheveux et perdre petit à petit le contrôle.

Cette perte de contrôle ne dura pas bien longtemps. Draco reprit les choses en main et fit l'amour à Harry comme il ne l'avait fait avec aucun autre homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouvait plus important que ce soit l'autre qui trouve du plaisir, le sien passant au second plan. Sachant pertinemment que le brun était complètement inexpérimenté de ce côté là, il avait voulu tout faire et cela ne lui avait pas déplu.

Ils avaient pris leur temps et s'étaient finalement endormis bien tard.

Harry revint durement à la réalité quand Draco lui balança un polo sur la tête. Le blond avait apparemment choisi ses vêtements puisqu'un jean suivit rapidement le polo.

- Habille toi Potter.

- Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement, s'offusqua le brun.

Le sourire du blond s'étira en une mince ligne sadique et ses yeux se firent perçants.

- Je sais.

Il le scrutait tel un serpent devant sa proie, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de son terrier. Harry se faisait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, de choix certes, mais un morceau de viande tout de même.

D'un côté, ce n'était que partie rendue, il avait lui-même bavé devant le corps nu du blond. Il écarta la couette un peu brusquement et se leva. Il n'avait pas anticipé la fameuse érection matinale, largement revigorée par la vision de tout à l'heure, qui fit encore plus s'étirer le sourire du blond.

Il finit carrément par éclater de rire et prit pitié du Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre pour le laisser s'habiller et se remettre de ses émotions.

####

La veille au soir, Alhena était allongée dans sa chambre, elle ne dormait pas, elle avait peur de dormir. Elle ne pouvait rien dire et pourtant elle le voulait. Elle savait que son père faisait tout pour l'aider. Elle savait qui était sa mère, contrairement à ce que les adultes pensaient. Elle savait qu'ils essayaient de la protéger. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis son anniversaire, depuis ses cinq ans et depuis que sa magie était apparue, sa vie avait changé. Elle en venait doucement à détester la magie, à se dire que sans la magie, sa vie serait restée bien plus simple. Elle n'aurait pas eu de cauchemars, elle serait juste une petite fille normale.

Il était tard, elle voyait le ciel noir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle savait que si elle dormait, la femme, sa mère, prendrait encore un peu plus possession de son esprit. Elle la sentait s'insinuer dans ses pensées, lui dire encore et encore à quel point elle était merveilleuse et unique. Elle lui répétait qu'elle avait un grand avenir devant elle et que les autres allaient tout faire pour brider sa destinée.

Alhena était perdue, elle avait juste terriblement peur et voulait que la vilaine dame arrête de lui parler dans ses rêves. Elle savait que c'était sa mère et avait vu comment Teddy aimait sa maman mais elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle portait de l'affection à son père, à sa tante, sa cousine, son petit cousin mais sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait juste qu'elle disparaisse. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille, elle ne savait plus si elle était horrible ou anormale ou impuissante.

Elle finit malheureusement par s'endormir, épuisée, incapable de lutter plus longtemps.

#####

Bien plus loin, en Angleterre, Bellatrix caressait du bout des doigts son pendentif. Elle rageait d'avoir loupé sa sortie au Ministère. Elle avait attendu tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir y pénétrer et récupérer sa baguette. Elle détestait celle qu'elle avait volé au gardien, elle n'était pas stable et capricieuse.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde d'un coup. De voir ces sorciers et ces affreux sang-de-bourbe, cela l'avait mis hors d'elle et elle avait voulu tous les tuer. Les étriper, les faire souffrir. Elle n'était pas préparée alors elle avait lancé un sort au hasard et à cause de cette baguette hideuse, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Elle savait que sans sa baguette, rien ne serait pareil mais elle pouvait toujours en trouver une autre. Une plus adaptée à sa nature que ce bout de bois. Le plus important était pour elle de récupérer sa fille. Elle se doutait que le Rogue, le traitre, s'était enfui avec elle et l'avait cachée. Elle avait un pouvoir que personne ne connaissait et elle allait la retrouver.

**_Flashback_**

Bellatrix était enceinte de neuf mois, elle détestait autant qu'elle aimait son ventre énorme. Elle avait tout fait pour avoir un enfant. C'était impossible avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors elle avait choisi comme géniteur le plus fidèle des mangemorts. Elle avait du user des pires artifices pour l'avoir mais elle ne reculait devant rien. Les autres lui importaient peu, seule elle comptait et sa future progéniture. Elle vouait un vrai culte au Seigneur des Ténèbres et voulait lui offrir un descendant, un héritier dont il serait fier.

Elle était sur le point d'accoucher, elle le savait, elle le sentait, la douleur lui sciait les entrailles et elle avait perdu les eaux. Elle devait pourtant terminer sa potion. Elle finissait tout juste d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients. Cette potion prenait six mois à faire et devait se finir à la naissance de l'enfant. Elle tourna une dernière fois sa baguette et s'écroula à terre.

Elle était seule et donnerait naissance à son enfant seule. Une vieille elfe de maison était à ses côtés mais pour Bellatrix elle ne comptait pas. Ces êtres étaient inférieurs pour elle, de simples outils.

Après de longues heures, elle finit par accoucher, l'elfe lui mit dans les bras un petit être vagissant, recouvert de sang. Bellatrix s'empressa de piquer la paume de sa fille et fit couler les quelques gouttes de sang dans la potion. Celle-ci fuma et et se concentra en une unique pierre.

L'elfe coupa le cordon et prit soin de l'état de santé de la mère et de l'enfant. Bellatrix était heureuse d'avoir une fille, une digne descendante à qui elle allait pouvoir transmettre tout son savoir.

Elle avait vécu en cachant sa fille pendant des mois, elle n'était pas présente quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait affronté cet infâme rejeton sang mêlé. Son chagrin avait été dévastateur quand elle avait appris. Elle rageait et avait voulu se venger immédiatement.

Elle avait fini à Azkaban, ayant juste le temps d'avaler la pierre la rattachant à sa fille. Elle savait que seul ce moyen lui permettrait de revenir.

Elle avait passé des années à attendre dans une cellule sombre et humide. Le jour où la pierre s'était éclairé faiblement, elle avait failli pleurer de joie.

Elle l'avait attrapée entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Le petit pendentif palpitait d'une vie nouvelle, une vie que les détraqueurs ne pourraient pas lui voler.

Sa fille avait enfin développé sa magie et elle y avait accès, elle allait pouvoir lui parler, voir ses pensées, en partager avec elle.

Elle avait alors découvert que sa fille était heureuse, entourée par des traîtres, élevées par des traîtres et cela l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Elle avait tout fait pour s'assurer que sa fille ne croit pas ces personnes et lui donner de vrais valeurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa précieuse fille grandir dans une famille au sang sale.

Elle avait ainsi pu regagner des forces, aspirer la force vitale et magique de sa fille. Elle en avait profité pour s'échapper. Voler une baguette à un gardien trop confiant avait été trop facile. Ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir des prisonniers hagards et faibles. Ce qui n'était plus son cas.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Elle patientait depuis longtemps, plus d'une journée et une nuit, elle était sur le point de la retrouver. Elle s'approchait de sa fille, elle le sentait. Elle avait du transplaner encore et encore dans des milliers d'endroit jusqu'à voir la pierre s'illuminer un peu plus.

Elle n'était pas loin. Elle le savait mais elle avait beau errer dans cette campagne, elle ne la trouvait pas.

###

Draco tournait une cuillère dans sa tasse de café en scrutant l'extérieur, il avait cru voir un mouvement dans la campagne pluvieuse. Le paysage était déprimant, des champs à perte de vue, et rien d'autre. Le ciel gris pâle était pesant et une bruine tombait, brouillant les carreaux et sa vue.

Harry essayait de communiquer avec Alhena. Il lui lisait une histoire, un truc moldu d'après les brides qu'entendait Draco. La petite avait l'air intéressée, pour une fois son regard était concentré et un peu plus lumineux.

Draco continuait de fixer l'extérieur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Harry, appela-t-il.

Le brun releva la tête immédiatement, Draco ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, ni aussi sérieusement.

- Oui ?

- Tu as ta baguette ?

- Euh elle doit être dans la cuisine.

Draco posa sa tasse et jeta un oeil autour de lui, effectivement sa baguette était sur le plan de travail. Il l'attrapa et la tendit au Gryffondor.

- Garde-la avec toi, recommanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Draco s'était assis dans le fauteuil, à côté du canapé dans lequel les deux autres étaient installés.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il fronçait les sourcils et n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassuré. Harry ne voulait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure pour éviter de faire paniquer Alhena.

Il attrapa la main du blond et la serra. Il tenta de le rassurer du regard.

Ils restèrent assis dans ce salon, Draco angoissant, Harry tentant de dérider Alhena et Alhena tentant de résister aux assauts dans sa tête.

Aucun des trois ne savaient que Bellatrix était à quelques mètres, tournant autour de la maison, cherchant à percer ses défenses.

###

A Ste Mangouste, Ron dormait, paisiblement. Il se remettait de ses blessures. Il guérissait doucement. Hermione était à son chevet. Eliott assis sur ses genoux. Elle pensait tristement que cette veille ressemblait à celle de sixième année, cette année où tout était encore normal. Cette année où elle croyait encore finir sa vie avec cet homme. Elle le veillait de nouveau.

Elle le veillait lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle veillait Ron parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus veiller son mari, le père de son fils. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le veiller, attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il lui sourisse comme il savait si bien le faire, de cet air désinvolte et moqueur. Fred Weasley, époux d'Hermione Granger, père d'Eliott Weasley, était mort. Il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures, il n'avait pas survécu à Bellatrix, la guerre, les mangemorts, tout avait fini par le rattraper. Hermione ne pouvait que pleurer, en silence, la perte d'un être cher, de sa raison de vivre. Elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher au bébé sur ses genoux, à cet enfant à moitié orphelin.

* * *

Et voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous a plus même si le chapitre était un peu plus petit que d'habitude.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Les gens avançaient en une longue procession. Le silence était pesant et rien ni personne ne venait le briser. A croire que même les oiseaux, le vent, la nature entière rendait un dernier hommage à Fred Weasley. Le chemin était court et bientôt tous furent entassés dans le cimetière bien trop petit, bien trop grand, bien trop rempli.

Ron avait un bras ferme autour des épaules d'Hermione. Le visage de cette dernière était livide, ses mains crispées sur la poussette dans laquelle Eliott dormait. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et son visage de marbre. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire avec une certaine ironie qu'elle était plus glaciale que lui.

Lui n'était venu que pour soutenir Harry. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur des autres mais il savait la respecter.

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Fred mais il n'en était pas proche. Il avait de plus pas mal souffert ces derniers jours. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant pour repousser ses pensées. Il sentit la main d'Harry se serrer autour de la sienne et le remercia intérieurement.

Molly pleurait en silence, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Arthur paraissait absent, les yeux vagues, il fixait sans le voir l'endroit où son fils serait enterré.

Georges était à genoux dans la terre humide, incapable de tenir debout, il n'avait pas perdu un frère mais une partie de lui. Seule la main d'Angelina Johnson sur son épaule le maintenait dans la réalité.

Ginny était adossé au torse d'Olivier Dubois, elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient rougis. Sa main reposait sur son ventre pourtant plat et Draco se demanda pourquoi. Il était ici le seul à dévisager les autres, à voir cette marée de roux en deuil. Il n'osait pas porter son regard sur Potter, le seul dont il ne voulait pas voir la douleur dans les yeux. Pourtant cette fois ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bellatrix l'avait à peine regardé, Bellatrix ne le cherchait pas lui. Sa fille avait complètement obstrué le reste de ses pensées et idées de vengeance.

Il voyait la famille de Bill Weasley au complet, sa femme, Fleur belle comme le jour détonait dans ce cimetière si morose. Leurs enfants, deux filles, aussi belles que leur mère et aussi pleine de vie que leur père, n'arrivaient pourtant pas à rendre ce jour moins triste. Elles baissaient la tête, cherchant à se faire les plus petites possibles. Charlie était seul, le bras en écharpe, Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

De nombreux sorciers étaient venus dire au revoir au boute en train, au farceur, à l'homme, à l'ami qu'ils avaient eu.

Chacun priait pour que Fred Weasley repose en paix et soit la dernière victime d'une guerre de sang, de discrimination et d'injustice. Sur la pierre tombale, en lettres gravées, était inscrit "Ci-git Fred Weasley, un éclat de rire aux bords des lèvres, un bonheur sacrifié"

Une fois la mise en terre effectué, Harry tira la main de Draco, les deux hommes partirent, se soutenant l'un l'autre, encore faibles de leurs blessures.

Seule Hermione resta à côté de Georges, tous les autres quittèrent le cimetière.

Ron adressa un regard entendu à Harry et ce dernier soupira. Ils avaient pu esquiver, ne pas en parler mais maintenant il fallait revenir à la réalité. Ils allaient devoir dire tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Harry, Draco, salua le roux d'un air sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, non ? Intervint le blond.

- Laisse, il faudra bien le dire de toute façon, soupira Harry.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent devant le Ministère. Harry et Draco chancelèrent, ils étaient épuisés et le transplanage n'était pas de tout repos.

Ils traversèrent le grand hall, personne ne les aborda, personne ne les salua, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'hommes prêts à être interrompus.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de Ron, Perkins les rejoignit et les quatre hommes se regardèrent de travers.

- Racontez ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les moindres détails, ordonna Perkins.

Harry et Draco soupirèrent et entreprirent de narrer les derniers jours.

Flashback

Draco avait la main crispée sur sa baguette. Celle de Potter reposait négligemment sur le canapé à côté de lui et cela exaspérait le blond. A croire qu'il n'avait pas conscience du danger qui planait dans l'air.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de fuir, la cheminée avait été bloquée et tout le périmètre était antitransplanage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet abruti de Weasley n'ait pas pensée à faire un portoloin d'urgences.

Alhena était moins calme que d'habitude, elle se trémoussait sur le canapé et triturait sa poupée entre ses petites mains.

- Alhena, tu vas bien ? S'interrompit Potter dans la lecture de son histoire. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet finalement et lança un regard à Draco. Ce dernier se réjouit de voir que finalement le petit Potter était un peu inquiet.

Son sourire se fana rapidement. Si Potter était inquiet c'est qu'il avait de réelles raisons d'être sur ses gardes.

Le malaise des deux hommes dura toute la journée. Entre la préparation des repas, les tentatives de faire sourire Alhena et les caresses volées, le jour s'étira en un long moment pénible et stressant.

A la nuit tombée, leur angoisse monta d'un cran. Alhena refusa d'aller se coucher. Pour la première fois, ils entendirent sa voix.

- NON.

Un mot qu'elle avait prononcé avec fermeté et un certain aplomb pour une petite fille haute comme trois pommes.

Draco ne voulait pas la forcer, il savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars et que la nuit devait être particulièrement difficile pour elle.

Harry lui ne souhaitait pas intervenir trop fortement dans la vie de la petite fille. Après tout c'était la fille de Rogue et elle avait la même expression que lui quand il était mécontent, c'est à dire tout le temps en fait. Son petit regard de défi, lui, le faisait penser à Sirius. Il ne savait pas s'il devait adorer cette gamine parce que c'était la petite cousine de Sirius et de Draco ou la détester parce que c'était la fille de Bellatrix et de Rogue. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se dit qu'il était particulièrement stupide d'en vouloir à une enfant de cinq ans parce qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents. Elle n'y était pour rien et elle était probablement celle qui en souffrait le plus.

- Alhena, je peux te raconter une histoire ? demande doucement Harry.

La petite fille acquiesça vigoureusement, secouant ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens. Elle dirait oui à tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner du sommeil.

Elle s'installa sur les genoux du Survivant et leva son visage vers les yeux émeraudes qui la rassurait tant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tout comme à Draco. Elle savait instinctivement à qui elle pouvait accorder sa confiance et à qui elle pouvait la refuser, elle n'avait qu'a écouter la voix dans sa tête et faire tout le contraire.

- Je vais te raconter mon histoire, ce n'est pas la même que la tienne mais nous avons peut-être des points communs. J'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un m'explique tout avant que les choses n'arrivent. Avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Draco recula contre l'entrée. Il appuya son dos au mur froid et tourna la tête pour regarder la nuit par la fenêtre. Il tendait néanmoins l'oreille. Il était assez intéressé de découvrir l'histoire de Potter et de surtout savoir comment lui la racontait.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, commença Harry, la voix légèrement enrouée. Je ne les ai jamais connu et j'ai grandi chez ma tante et mon oncle, des moldus. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon enfance à dormir dans un placard sous les escaliers. Je faisais des rêves qui me paraissaient fous mais tellement libérateurs. A onze ans, on m'a appris que j'étais un sorcier, que mes parents avaient été tués par un mage noir. J'ai passé plusieurs années de mon adolescence à souffrir d'affreux maux de têtes, à faire des cauchemars, à voir des gens mourir et à risquer ma vie.

Alhena le regardait avec un sérieux désarmant. Harry n'y connaissait rien aux enfants et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'il disait mais cela importait peu. Il était un peu tard pour lui épargner la dure réalité de la vie.

- Mes cauchemars, c'était parce qu'une partie d'un homme, de ce sorcier noir, était à l'intérieur de moi. Je voyais ses pensées, je ressentais ses émotions, je pouvais même voir à travers ses yeux. J'ai fini par m'en servir, par l'utiliser à mon avantage. Puis nous nous sommes entretués.

La voix d'Harry se cassa à ce moment, et Draco lutta pour ne pas le rejoindre et le consoler. Parler de sa propre mort devait être assez difficile mais il savait que le brun refuserait toute compassion. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il racontait son histoire.

- Je suis mort, j'ai erré dans des brumes blanches, inertes. Elles ne m'ont pas fait de mal, je sais qu'elles sont différentes des brumes qui entourent ton esprit et pourtant elles doivent avoir un point commun. Je ne connais pas tout en magie noire mais ta mère a sûrement fait quelque chose pour pouvoir t'atteindre si facilement.

Quand il vit le regard inquiet et désespéré de la fillette, Harry regretta ses paroles. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour les rattraper. Il décida de passer à autre chose.

- Saches que tu peux lutter. Tu penses peut-être ne pas être à la hauteur, ne pas être assez forte et ça personne ne te le reprochera. Tu peux juste essayer, peut-être sans réussir mais tu peux le faire. Tu peux la combattre, parce qu'un tel lien est toujours à double sens. Toujours Alhena.

Draco ne fixait plus l'extérieur, il regardait Alhena. Il savait. Il se souvenait. Il avait entendu sa tante en parler. Son père l'insulter, lui dire de sortir, de ne plus jamais aborder ce genre de choses devant lui. Il se souvenait avoir été particulièrement surpris. Son père était loin d'être sain et pour que quelque chose le choc et lui paraisse immoral, il fallait aller loin.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait parlé d'une potion, de la possibilité de lier quelqu'un à son esprit. Son père lui avait dit que c'était stupide, que ce lien était à double sens et que le risque était bien trop important. C'est là que Bellatrix avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avec quelqu'un qui ne maitrisait pas encore la magie. C'est à ce moment précis que Lucius l'avait mise dehors. Plus personne ne l'avait revu d'ailleurs. A l'époque, Draco n'avait pas compris, il pensait que Bellatrix parlait de moldu et cela le surprenait mais cela expliquait la réaction de son père. En revanche, si elle parlait de son futur enfant alors là les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Même son père n'était pas assez retors pour infliger un tel sort à son enfant, et il l'en remerciait.

Il savait donc que Bellatrix avait lié son esprit à sa fille mais cela il le savait déjà, elle l'avait surement fait à sa naissance avec l'aide d'une potion. Il ne se souvenait malheureusement que trop bien des derniers mots de son père. "Seule la mort d'un des deux peut rompre un tel sort, c'est bien trop risqué".

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Cela inquiéta les deux autres mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il finit assis par terre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, un rire douloureux lui tordant le ventre. A croire que l'histoire se répétait. Harry avait du tuer Voldemort pour s'en sortir, il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas à Alhena de tuer Bellatrix sinon ils étaient tous perdus.

- Draco, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Harry en se levant et se dirigeant vers le blond. Alhena était debout, devant la cheminée. Elle hurla juste avant qu'ils entendent un énorme bruit d'explosion.

- ELLE ARRIVE.

Alhena continuait de crier, de pleurer. Les deux hommes paniquèrent. Ils n'avaient pas reçu la formation des aurors et n'avaient pas appris à gérer les situations d'urgences. Cela dura peu de temps. Ils avaient déjà combattus, et même s'ils étaient rouillés, ils avaient conservés quelques réflexes.

Draco jeta quelques sortilèges puissants sur la porte et toute la maison pour la sécuriser.

Harry se précipita vers Alhena, il lui intima de garder le silence, il lui dit qu'ils allaient la protéger. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière cuisine, il la dissimula du mieux qu'il put et barda la pièce de sorts protecteurs. Il lui fit promettre de courir le plus loin possible si cela se passait mal pour eux deux. Elle finit par acquiescer, morte de peur.

Il rejoignit le blond dans l'entrée et attendit. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuir. Il était impossible de transplaner des kilomètres à la ronde et ils ne pouvaient pas courir avec Alhena, c'était trop dangereux. Ils devraient se battre. Ils ne savaient pas comment elle les avaient retrouvés mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Bellatrix s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans cette maison.

####

Bellatrix avait passé toute la journée à transplaner tout autour de la barrière magique, elle avait fini par bien définir ses limites.

Elle avait ensuite chercher l'endroit le plus faible, il y avait toujours un endroit plus faible que les autres. Souvent si la barrière avait été érigée par plusieurs sorciers, cette faiblesse était au point de rencontre, les deux magies ne se mélangeant pas très bien.

Malheureusement pour elle, ici cette barrière avait érigée par une seule personne. La seule erreur de cette personne avait été de décrire un large cercle autour du lieu à dissimuler. Si le cercle avait été plus petit, jamais elle ne l'aurait trouvé et la force du bouclier aurait été bien plus élevée.

Elle s'attaqua à un endroit au hasard et s'y acharna toute la journée. Sa baguette était pitoyable mais elle ferait l'affaire cette fois. A la nuit tombée, Bellatrix refusa d'abandonner. Ses efforts finirent par payer puisque la barrière s'effondra en produisant le son d'une explosion sans pour autant le moindre effet physique.

Elle éclata d'un rire dément, le visage amaigri levé vers le ciel. Elle lança un sort dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres, elle allait tuer ce soir. Peu importe le nombre d'aurors présents avec sa douce enfant, elle allait tous les tuer.

Elle avança d'un pas résolu vers la minuscule maison qu'elle voyait désormais parfaitement.

Elle lança un sort vers la porte alors qu'elle était encore à une vingtaine de mètres. Ce dernier rebondit sans le moindre effet et Bellatrix éclata de rire de nouveau. Bien, elle avait à faire à des aurors presque compétents, cela n'en serait que plus drôle. Le massacre allait durer plus longtemps.

Elle s'arrêter à deux mètres de la porte et cria :

- Rendez moi ma fille, sale vers rampants et je vous accorderais une mort rapide !

Derrière la porte Draco et Harry se regardèrent. Non pas qu'ils en doutaient mais avoir la certitude que la tante du blond se trouvait non loin leur fit froid dans le dos.

Néanmoins, ils ne reculèrent pas et brandirent leur baguette. Ils ne répondirent pas non plus. Il était fort possible que Bellatrix reconnaisse la voix de son neveu et celle de Potter également. Elle ne devait pas savoir que c'était eux derrière la porte et il valait mieux la laisser dans l'ignorance pour l'instant.

De plus, il était même fort possible qu'elle pense que Potter soit toujours mort. Ils ne savaient pas si les nouvelles arrivaient à Azkaban.

Suite au silence, Bellatrix hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lança une quantité de sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres sur le battant de bois.

Ce dernier finit par éclater en mille morceaux, les éclis de bois volèrent et retombèrent en pluie sur le bouclier qu'avait érigé Draco autour d'eux.

Bellatrix attendit un dixième de seconde afin de voir clairement. Ce fut pourtant trop long et deux sorts fusèrent vers elle, rouges tous les deux.

Elle leva un bouclier à la dernière minute mais l'un l'atteignit sur le bras. La blessure était superficielle mais la douleur la fit enrager.

Elle vit ses adversaires et cacha sa surprise. Alors comme ça le petit Potter n'était pas mort et son traître de neveu s'était encore plus enfoncé dans la traîtrise.

- Mon cher neveu, tu fricotes toujours avec ces sales sangs mêlés !

Draco ne répondit pas et lança un sort. Il était vert cette fois et même Harry fut surpris. Bellatrix évita de peu la mort en se jetant sur le côté.

Elle était entrée dans la pièce désormais et avait failli tomber en trébuchant sur une chaise. De colère elle la réduisit en cendres et se jeta sur Draco.

Ce dernier l'évita en reculant et Harry ne cessait de harceler Bellatrix de Stupéfix.

- Bordel Potter ! On n'est plus à Poudlard, tues la!

- T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers.

- Parles pour toi, rétorqua Draco.

Bellatrix n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Elle en profita pour lancer un sort sur Harry, trop surpris par la réponse du blond, il ne le vit pas arriver et vola à travers la pièce. Il rebondit plutôt durement contre la cheminée et s'écroula à terre.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps et mit son bouclier autour d'Harry. Ce sort n'échappa pas à la mangemorte.  
Elle ricana.

- Alors comme cela on protège son petit copain ? sa voix était grinçante et son ton carrément moqueur.

Malheureusement, à se moquer, elle s'était déconcentrée. Draco redoubla d'efforts. Les sorts rebondissaient contre les murs et les meubles étaient tous détruits.

Draco plongea pour éviter un rayon rouge et glissa sur des plumes de coussin. Il se réceptionna sur l'épaule et dirigeant sa baguette au hasard, il lança un Sectumsempra. Ce dernier atteignit Bellatrix qui s'écroula, elle eut quand même le temps de répliquer et Draco se tordit de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de briser tous ses os d'un seul coup.

Il essaya de se lever, de faire un geste mais il ne put rien faire. Il avait effectivement quelques os brisés, les deux jambes et un bras, et peut-être quelques côtes. Il saignait un peu partout mais il était vivant. Harry était toujours inconscient. Bellatrix se vidait de son sang en convulsant à quelques pas de là.

Il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Il était plutôt satisfait en vérité. Il n'était pas un tueur, il ne voulait pas tuer mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était le seul moyen de libérer Alhena et il était prêt à le faire. Quitte à ce qu'on le considère comme un moins que rien et qu'il finisse à Azkaban. Son regard se tourna vers Harry, allongé à terre dans une position étrange. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Les yeux gris acier allèrent du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait à celui de la femme qu'il détestait profondément.

Il jura entre ses dents et leva sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas se lever mais elle n'était pas loin. Il connaissait tous les sorts de guérison. Pourquoi était-il devenu guérisseur ? Sans ses connaissances, il aurait pu prétendre n'avoir rien pu faire. Il draina tout le sang pour le réintégrer dans le corps de sa tante. Il ne remit pas tout et d'un autre sort s'assura qu'elle reste inconsciente.

Il se traita d'imbécile et fini par pointer sa baguette sur ses jambes. Il stoppa les saignements. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de potion sur lui pour ressouder les os.

Le blond se traîna près du Gryffondor et vérifia ses constantes. Il était vivant, c'était déjà ça. Il tenta de le ranimer et au troisième sort qu'il essaya, le brun papillonna des yeux. Il s'éveilla et regarda le blond avec un léger sourire.

Puis il parut reprendre ses esprits et son sourire disparut.

Il se leva en chancelant et regarda Bellatrix. Son visage était blanc, comme vidé de son sang.

- Elle est … ?

- Non, elle n'est pas morte. Elle est juste inconsciente. Ton héroïsme déteint sur moi, Potter.

- C'est plutôt bon signe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était épuisé et avait mal partout. Il voulu aller chercher Alhena mais Draco toussa.

- Attend.

- Quoi ? On a gagné non ?

- Elle ne peut pas voir ça.

Il désigna les alentours de son bras valide. Il y avait des débris partout et du sang tachait le sol et les meubles.

Harry grimaça, il rangea la pièce mais ne pu pas tout réparer. Il nettoya au mieux les taches de sang.

Il alla ensuite chercher Alhena, mais s'interrompit dans sa démarche. Il fit demi tour et s'agenouilla à côté du blond. Il l'embrassa et caressa sa joue.

- Tu es un héros, tu nous as sauvé la vie. Il jeta un oeil à Bellatrix. Et tu ne l'as pas tuée. Tu es un vrai héros.

- Ta gueule Potter. Je ne suis pas un héros. Ne dis pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il quand Potter voulu parler.

Le brun se releva péniblement et ricanna. Il alla chercher Alhena, la petite fille était recroquevillé dans un coin, les mains sur les oreilles.

Fin du Flashback.

- Ensuite, Harry a marché avec Alhena jusqu'à la frontière de la barrière et a transplané au Ministère pour venir vous chercher, termina Draco.

Les deux hommes avaient omis la partie où Draco avait voulu tuer Bellatrix. Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde soit au courant puisqu'il avait changé d'avis.

Ron et Perkins se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux frôlés la mort. Ils étaient pourtant bien là, en bonne santé. Ils avaient eu de la chance. La chance que Bellatrix ait été affaiblie par des années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

- C'est bon ? On peut rentrer ? Ou vous avez encore des tas de questions inutiles qui ne changeront rien ?

Draco en avait assez de faire des efforts, d'être aimable, d'être perçu comme un héros.

- C'est bon oui, approuva Ron.

Les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Draco. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et se couchèrent rapidement. Non seulement la journée avait été épuisantes mais les trois précédentes n'avaient pas été mieux. Entre l'hôpital, les explications et les mauvaises nouvelles, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux.

Harry avait voulu soutenir Hermione mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle était juste venu les voir à Ste Mangouste mais était rapidement retournée chez elle. Depuis elle n'était pas sortie et avait fermé sa boutique.

Le brun n'avait eu ni le temps, ni la force d'aller vers elle.

####

Rogue regardait Alhena dormir. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle n'avait plus mal à la tête et ne se plaignait pas de cauchemars mais sa situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué.

Bellatrix était maintenue dans un coma artificiel. Il était fort possible qu'elle soit jugée et soumise au baiser du détraqueur.

Néanmoins, en attendant, ils n'avaient aucune solution pour Alhena. Cela mettait Rogue sur les nerfs.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, le Ministre avait refusé qu'il interroge Bellatrix. Cela était reporté à dans deux jours.

####

A Ste Mangouste, Bellatrix reposait dans un lit blanc. Sa chambre était entourée d'un puissant sortilège et trois aurors étaient en permanence devant sa porte.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne soirée. **


End file.
